Pleasure service
by Lisablackroses
Summary: Dimitri is a big business man, already thirty years old but without a woman by his side. One day he decides to call the pleasure service and things will change. He gets a girl into his life and so much more. But what will happen when it isn't enough?
1. Pleasure Service

**I couldn't sleep last night and then this story came up in my head! Hope you enjoy it.  
One little warning. This story is rated M for language. There will be strong language and sexual talking.  
Possible Lemons will be marked for those who doesn't want to read them.**

'Pleasure service, what can I do for you?'

'Well, I would like to use your service.'

'Alright, we can make that happen. I have a couple of questions that you have to answer. Is that alright?'

'That's fine.'

'Alright, what's your name?'

'My name is Dimitri Belikov.'

'Alright, welcome Dimitri. Can you tell me your age?'

'I'm thirty.'

'Are you interested in a man or a woman? And do you prefer her or him to be younger or older than you?'

'I'm interested in a woman and I prefer her to be younger than me.'

'Alright, I think that I have the perfect girl for you. We offer a standard contract but if you would like other things or you have special needs you can discuss those things with the girl we sent you. We have the policy to screen all the man and woman who make use of our services. It's just a little safety rule and I hope that you can agree with that.'

'That will be fine with me.'

'Perfect. The only things I need from you now are your birthday, your personal number and your address. We will start the screening and we will call you back tomorrow.'

After I gave her the things she asked for we hung up and I let my head fall back into my hands. I am already doubting my decision to make use of their service. Never have I been the guy for a one-night stand or something like that.

And now I am hiring a girl from some service. It had been a long time since I had a relationship and Ivan kept telling me that I should get laid. But with the time my company takes from me I don't have the time to have another relationship. Or find a girl for a one-night stand. That's when Ivan came with this number.

He told me that he uses their service every now and then in the past couple of years. He had this one girl who always comes to him and they have an agreement made. It's very discreet and no one has to know about it. And that is exactly what I need.

I am the boss of my own company. Having a large bakery chain across the United States I am well known as a person. And being named as one of the hottest bachelor man it's not easy to start relationships without everyone knowing. I tried but when the press is there every step you make it is easy to know who is really into you and who wants to be famous.

'Hey man. Did you make the call?' Ivan asks with a big smile on his face. I groan and smack my head against my desk. He laughs and let himself fall down on the chair in front of my desk.

'It is going to be alright, you will see. Maybe after you get a little action you will be a lot nicer to your employees.' He says and I give him a glare. How does he mean nicer? I am treating everyone with respect.

'I am nice Ivan.' I say and he only laughs.

'You made a girl cry yesterday. You screamed at her only because she didn't follow the same order you do.' He says. Alright, maybe I am not the nicest person but they should do it right. If they don't it will be on my hands eventually.

'Alright, alright. I get it. But it doesn't mean that when I get laid that it will change my mood.' I say. I can be such a mean person when I have a lady to have sex with. My whole life I have been a very neat and very perfectionistic so they still have to deal with that.

'Well I think it does! You will be nicer to me and to Lissa. The girl deserves it!' he says when Lissa walks in. She has been my secretary for a couple of years now and without her I would be lost. I give her a full smile and she returns it.

'What will make Dimitri nicer?' she asks. I look at Ivan and shake my head. Don't tell her, I want to say with it. Lissa will definitely won't like and demands that I go out with one of her friends. All girly and can only giggle the whole night. Not my thing.

'Dimitri is getting laid.' Ivan says happily and motions Lissa to sit next to him. She looks surprised between the two of us and then a happy smile forms on her face.

'You have finally found a girl Dimitri?' she asks. Ready to squeal if I say yes. I shake my head and move a little lower in my chair. Knowing that she won't like this. Not one single bit. She would probably be offended and won't talk to me for a week.

'Dimitri has finally called the pleasure service.' Ivan says moving a little closer to Lissa. Only to annoy her. And it does. She slaps him and gives me an angry glare. Standing up and putting her hands on her hips. I look at Ivan and raise one eyebrow.

'That's an offend to all woman. You guys are such pigs! That poor girl. You will just use her, give her a little money and you don't even feel guilty about it. It's someone's daughter you will sleep with. Someone's sister. What would you think if one of your sisters would do something like that Dimitri! Think about that!' She preaches and walks out. I know that she is mad.

And I can't help but think about her words. What would I do when that would be one of my sisters? I have three sisters myself and I would beyond furious when they would be a pleasure girl. Maybe I should call this off. Just stuck at being just me. Go on a date with one of Lissa's friends.

'Oh, no. Don't you think about cancelling this! Your sisters won't do anything like this because they have you! They get everything they want and have all the money they can dream of. These pleasure girls do this on free will.' He says and I sign. But it doesn't mean that they don't feel the need to do it. What if they just do it because they have no other way?

'I can't Ivan. Maybe Lissa is right.' I say and rub my eyes. Already tired.

'Just wait until they call again. Hear what they have to say and let that girl come over. Talk a little with her and then decide what you want to do. It won't hurt the girl if you just talk to her.' He says and grabs my wrist. Making me look into his eyes.

He is right. Talking won't hurt her. I can stop this every moment I want to. I have looked on the internet for this agency and there are no bad things written about them. I guess I just have to wait. I give Ivan a nod and wave him out of my office.

* * *

'Is this Dimitri Belikov?'

'Yes, who is this?'

'This is the pleasure service. We have succeeded your screening and we would like to offer you the contract. I have switched with the girl that I first had in mind for you. You have a high status and we can understand that you want more discreetness with it.'

'Well thank you. I definitely need discreetness with this.'

'The girl we are speaking about has time for you tonight. If you still want to continue I would advise you to take the chance.'

'Tonight would be perfect.'

'Great. What time do you want her to come?'

'Around eight would be great.'

After a little more talking we hung up the phone and I can't help the nerves in my stomach. So, I am definitely doing this. And I am nervous and excited at the same time.

'Who was that?' Lissa's soft voice asks. She sits down in front of my desk and lays the files in front of me. We are opening a new bakery and it turned out to be more work than we thought.

'You don't want to know that.' I say and give her a weak smile. I expect her to be mad at me but she just signs and shakes her head. She looks defeated.

'You are having a girl over, don't you?' she asks softly, almost a whisper. I can't help to look away from her. Lissa means a lot to me but this is my own choice.

'You know me Lissa. I will treat her right. Even when I pay for her.' I say. I have never treated a woman wrong. Never raised my hands against her or anything like that.

'I know but it sounds so cheap.' She says and we both sign at the same time. Making us laugh.

'I know it, Lissa. But you know why I am doing this.' I say and Lissa nods. She knows. She has seen the woman I've been dating. And there were good woman but it hard when you are in the spotlights a lot. Some can't handle it and some only date me for that.

Using these kind of agency's we can still get our needs but very discreet. I can just stay in my apartment and there is no one who can find out what I am doing in there.

'Just treat her as a lady and not like a cheap whore.' She says before leaving my room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

All the files about the new bakery are spread out over my dining table while I am eating my dinner. It is almost eight and I try to focus on something other than the door. Waiting for the bell to ring.

She should be coming any minute and then I don't know what to do. I look around my apartment and can't help the smile that's forming on my face. I just love my apartment. It has a large kitchen with a large dining table. Most of the time I am sitting at the table alone and it is very big for one person. But when my family is coming over it has just enough seats.

On one side of the kitchen is a small hallway where the door is. On the other side of the kitchen is the living room. I have a piano in there that I love. And a fireplace that is already burning. Two couches and a television. The television is more for show than that I use it. I keep bringing work home and when I am not working I love to play the piano.

One wall of the room is entirely made of glass. Having a pent-house has nice extras. The building is larger than most of the buildings around so it gives a great view. Another wall of the living room is filled with bookcases.

There are two guest bedrooms with a bathroom. Normally they aren't used and only used when my family is in town. I don't come there often and it is a part of the apartment that you can walk in any time you want.

One of the bookcases in the living room is a secret door and leads to the master bedroom. My bedroom. Sometimes I have guests over and I don't want them in my bedroom. The bookcase hides it for the eyes of those people.

There is a king-size bed in the room and two night stands. The rest of the room is empty. On the floor is a carpet and I love to walk on it with no socks and shoes on. One of the two doors in the bedroom leads to a walk-in closet and the other to the bathroom. A secret in my bathroom is the huge bubble-bath that even my sisters haven't found out jet.

When I got home today I took a shower and put on some nice clothes. The first impression is the important one, right? And even when I know that I pay for this girl I want to make a good impression on her.

The doorbell rings and I shoot up. Letting the chair fall to the ground. I quickly pick it up and walk to the door. Ready to meet the girl. Pleasure girl they call them.

When I open the door I can't help to take in a sharp breath. In front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She isn't very tall, only reaching my chest. She has a great figure, great curves. Showing her large breasts and her hips. But the thing that's is even more breathtaking is her face. A round face, big brown eyes and plump lips. She has dark brown, almost black, hair that she has pulled up in a knot.

'Hi there. My name is Delilah and I will be your pleasure girl. Can I come in?' she says and she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. And I can only nod and let her in my apartment. Shutting the door behind her.

**What do you think? What do you think? This was only the first chapter, so this is more like a little explaining what the story is.  
Little note for the one's who didn't understand it. The girl is Rose but who uses their own name in that kind of business?  
****But should I continue with this story? Let me hear your lovely reviews and follow/favorite the story!**


	2. Delilah

**A big thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are really great. Having already 30 followers and 14 reviews for only the first chapter!  
An special thank you for the guest reviews because I can't thank you personal! I really appreciate all of you taking you time to give me some love!**

**So, having a little trouble with this chapter I decided to do a little point of view from Rose. Thank katkitty05 for the idea ;)**

**This chapter contains a lemon. I always hate it when people anounce it but this is a one-time thing. I have marked it and if you are not comfortable to read it you could just skip it. I marked the ending as well. You won't miss anything important for the story!**

_**RPOV  
**_'Rose, can you come here for a minute?' I hear Alberta ask and I sign. I'm having a bad day and I would love to have people leave me to be alone. I walk toward her office and sit down on her desk. Knowing that is annoys her when I do that.

'What's up?' I ask and swing my leg. Wearing one of my oldest jeans with holes in them, a large hoodie and my old boots. My hair up in a high bun and no make-up on. I don't think that any of my clients would recognize me like this.

'Do you want to take another client?' she asks and looks at me with a pleading look. We had this discussion so many times. I don't want to take to many different clients. I am more of those men who want to have a girl for a longer time than only a night.

'No.' I say and she just laughs at me. Always discussing and bickering but Alberta is like a mother to me. Even that she is my boss in this weird business. She asks if I take another client, I say no and then I end up having another client.

'You really want to start this again?' she asks me, brows raised. Alright, alright, I don't want to. I hold my head up so she can give me the file. It is a nice feeling that they do a back ground check of every men and make them sign a contract. That is making it feel safe a little more.

I open the file and I am surprised as I see the picture. He is hot, no other words. Dimitri Belikov, not a very American name. Thirty years old, head of a large business of bakeries. Originally from Russia. There it is. Well known as one of the hottest bachelors. I can understand that.

The file is large. A lot of things about him. About his family, his friends and his finance. He has a lot of money and I do not overdraw this. The thing I wonder I about how such a handsome man is still single.

'You spoke with him?' I ask and she nods. Alberta runs this business together with Stan, an old men that annoys the hell out of me. So I am glad that this is Alberta's case and not his.

'He sounded very polite and a little nervous. We couldn't find any history of him that he has done this before.' Alberta answers and I nod. I like the men who hasn't done this before more than the men who go from girl to girl. They don't have respect for you and they don't treat you with any.

'I have to say that he is very good looking.' I say and Alberta chuckles. Knowing by that answer that I accept it.

'When do you have time for him?' she asks me and opens my agenda. By that she can already see when I am available. The great thing with Alberta is that she always discusses with me when I want and don't want. It lets me know that I am doing this out of free will and not because they want me to do it.

'I have time tonight.' I say and look at his picture again. Long brown hair that reaches his shoulders, brown eyes. On the picture he is laughing and he has a beautiful smile. He is the kind of guy that every girl in a bar wants to go home with. So why does he need the agency?

I listen as Alberta calls him back and makes an appointment for tonight. She tells me the time and gives me his address and I leave her to get myself ready.

I find myself slightly nervous when I walk into the building where he lives. Meeting new clients is something I don't enjoy, at all.

Transforming myself from Rose into Delilah I ring the bell of his door. Penthouse, the guy has a penthouse! The whole floor for himself. I pull my dress slightly up and put a smile on my face. Ready to make some money tonight.

The door opens and he is even hotter than the picture told me. He is a lot taller than me and is just huge. A lot muscles and those big strong arms that I just love. He takes in a sharp breath and I can tell my appearance affect him. I like that.

'Hi there. My name is Delilah and I will be your pleasure girl. Can I come in?' I say and he only nods. Making me even smile more. The big guy can't speak. Maybe this time is different.

* * *

**DPOV**

The girl just walked into my house, clicking her high heels, looking around. She shudders her jacket of and hangs it around the back of the chair. She smacks the contract above the other ones that are already lying on the table, steps out of my shoes and sits down pulling my plate to her.

I smile and follow her. Picking up her jacket and shoes, putting them away in the closet in the hallway. I make a pile of the contracts that I was working with and put them away. Only then I sit down next to her and open her contract.

'You are very neatly.' She says while she smiles at me. The plate already empty. The girl can eat.

'Yes and you are not.' I state and she gives me a full smile.

'And I can't cook.' She says while looking at the empty plate in front of her.

'There is more in the kitchen.' I say and chuckle at her. I like the girl. She stands up quickly and walks away. I return my attention to the contract. Wanting to have this done.

When I finish it I can't help but sign and start to read it again. It is very detailed. Everything I need to know is in there and that is something I appreciate. I can tell that this contract is very personal of her. Stating of things she expects of me and things she doesn't want. A couple things about the paying and things like that.

After reading it three times I sign is and close the thing. Delilah hasn't returned out of my kitchen yet. I stand up and go in there. Expecting her to sit there but she isn't there. Raising my brows I walk further into my apartment.

There she stands. So small and tiny in front of the big windows. Her arms wrapped slightly around herself. Looking at her she looks so fragile. Afraid to touch her I say her name once. She spins me around and in a moment she replaces the look on her face with a smile.

'You have a beautiful home.' she says walking towards me. She holds her hands out and lays them on my chest. She isn't very tall and her head comes only to my chest. I look down on her with a smile. It is nice to be touched again.

'Thank you. I've signed your contract.' I say and she looks at me with surprise. She didn't think I would sign it? That was what I was supposed to do, right?

'You don't have any comments or things you want to change?' she asks. Why would I change the thing? I can't change what she does and doesn't want right?

'Why would I change it? You are very clear in what you want and don't want. I don't want to push you into things you don't want.' I say and I wrap my arms around her waist. Just enjoying her touch.

'A true gentleman.' she says. Breaking out of my embrace and walking back to the dining room. She gives a quick look at the contract and signs it herself.

'Anything else?' she asks me and turn around to look at me. I nod and take out the contract I have for her. It's a confidentiality agreement, stating that whatever we discuss or do that it will stay between the two of us.

'You hired a lawyer to make you a contract for this?' she asks with a smile on her face.

'No, I made it myself.' I say and hand it over to her. She just reads it and signs it. Then she gives it back and sits down on the table.

'So do you want to do it here… Or on one of your fancy couches… Or simply on your bed.' she says while she stands up. Stopping in front of me and trailing her fingers over my chest.

'Let's take the bed.' I say and grab her hand. Leading her to the bookcase and then behind it. Pushing her on my bed.

**M-scene**

She watched me as I look down on her. She pulls herself up on her elbows and licks her lip. I climb on top of her and start kissing her jaw, her neck and suck a little on her earlobe. Remembering that I signed that I wouldn't kiss her on the lips.

She pushes me over and sits on top of me. Pulling her dress over her head, revealing her beautiful body to me. She had wide curved hips and big plump breast. I never liked those skinny straight girl. The sight in front of me is much more appealing.

I put my hands on her hips to steady her on top of me. Her hands travel up and start unbuttoning my shirt from collar to the hem. I sit up and let the shirt slide of my shoulders. I know that I look good, exercising as much as I can.

In one quick motion I unclasp her bra and throw it across the room. She sits on my lap in only her small lace panties. She start on the button on my pants but she don't get it off. I push her off of me and stand up. Making quick work of my pants, socks and boxer briefs.

I stand in front of her completely naked and her eyes travel down. I see her eyes widen as she sees my exciting member, making me grin. Crawling on top of her I rip of her panties.

'Hey, I loved that one.' She says slightly offended by my action.

'I'll pay for it.' I say and lower my body covering her completely. My mouth finds her neck and travelling down her body with open mouthed kisses. Stopping for a moment on her breasts, making sure that the tips are hard. She moans loudly as I work her body.

Travelling more south and reaching the most sensitive part of her body. I push her legs apart and push them over my shoulders, giving me great access. Her hands claw over my shoulders and into my hair, were they stay.

Soon I feel her clasping and shuddering. Pushing two fingers into her at the same time she screams loudly as she finds her release. I grin widely and travel up with my body. Only having a short break to put a condom over my hard member.

I plunge inside of her making her scream again. She wraps her legs around my hips and her hands holds on to my shoulders. I kiss her neck while I keep up a frantic and hard pace. She clenches around me, presage her coming orgasm.

'Scream my name.' I whisper in her ear. Her hands hold tighter on me as she comes. She screams my name and I follow her. Groaning loudly. I collapse beside her.

**End of M-scene  
**

* * *

'Ohhh, you have all the seasons of Supernatural.' She says in wonder. I am sitting on my couch in my boxer briefs only, watching her. She spend the last couple minutes watching the DVD collection I have. Most of them I bought because Ivan made me.

'You want to watch?' I ask and she spins around. Her eyes landing on me. She walks toward me and straddle me. Her hands on my chest and I really have to stop myself from kissing her.

'I think I should go.' She says and pulls her hair to one side of her head. 'Or do you want to have another round?'

My pulse picks up at her suggestion. She looks so sexy sitting on my lap. Only covered in one of my shirts. It looks better on her then it does on me, reaching her knees.

I lean forward kissing her neck. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me. Her fingers are playing with the ends of my hair. I can hear her moan a little but she isn't paying attention at what I am doing.

Tickling her sides she squeals and jumps away from me. I smirk at her. She place her hands on her hips and stands in front of me with an angry glare.

'Why did you do that?' she asks offended.

'You weren't paying attention.' I answer and stand up reaching for her but she just takes a step away. Keep doing this every time I come closer.

'You promised me something. You better fulfill that.' I say with a deep and commanding tone. She turn around slightly and smiles at me before she runs of. I laugh and run after her. Trying to catch her and knowing when I get her I will take my way with her.

**So, what do you think about it so far? Do you like it or do you want me to do something different? Tell me!  
****Did you like the Rose's side or should I just keep working on Dimitri's side of the story?  
****And what about the lemon? More of less?**

**Is there anything you would want me to write? In this story or another one. A one-shot maybe? Just let me know!**

**Don't forget to review. And follow/favorite this story! Thank you.**


	3. Crossing lines

I have already started dinner for myself and Delilah. We made an agreement that she would come here two times a week. We did that for the past three weeks and I enjoy her company. I decided to cook for her every time she comes. And that girl can eat. She almost eats more than I do.

After the first two weeks I gave her a key to my apartment so she could let herself in if case that I am later then her. She hasn't used it so far.

Ivan and Lissa are pleased with my happy moods. Ivan says that it is because I get laid more often but Lissa just states that it is because I have a woman in my life. Lissa was the one that insisted that I would give her a key so she wouldn't stand in front of my door for too long. Already picturing it.

While my job gets busier and busier every day, I find more and more peace with Delilah. And not only the sex part, which is great. But we have small talk and she makes me laugh. She made me watch a couple of episodes of the series she loves and I can't help but love it to.

There is this big fund raiser in two weeks and I must remember to ask Delilah if she wants to come with me. I know that it must be weird and everything but I would actually love it if she would come with me. Ivan always tells me that you should have a beautiful lady on your arm on events like that. And the most beautiful woman I know is Delilah.

I set the table for two people and place the wine bottle on the table. Delilah should be coming in in only a couple of minutes. She always comes around the same time. Makes me wonder how she travels towards my place.

As on cue the doors slam shut. A lot harder then she normally does. I wait for her but she doesn't come into the kitchen and I walk toward the hallway. Wondering what's taking her so long. She is sitting on the ground her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face is down and she is shaking. Worry flashes over me as I crouch in front of her.

I try to pull her head up and her arms away but she keeps fighting me. Never looking up at me or even acknowledge my presence. I sign and pull her in my arms, pulling her in my lap. And she just wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest. Her shaking turning into full sobs. I rub circles on her back and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. All in Russian but it makes her calm down.

My heart breaks for the poor girl in my arms. What can make her cry like this? She was so happy two day ago and even when I spoke to her on the phone earlier. I keep talking to her as I pry her off of me. Wanting to look into her eyes to see what is going on.

But the moment I see her face I take in a sharp breath. Her left eye is turning purple and there is blood on her face. A small cut under her eye. Someone hit her? My God. I grab her face and turn it so I can see it better. Her eyes are not meeting mine.

'Who did this?' I ask demanding. I will get the person who did this to her. She doesn't deserve it. No woman ever deserves this.

'It doesn't matter.' She says in a week voice. Her eyes still not meeting mine. I grab her chin and make her look at me. Her eyes are red from crying and she has a haunted look in her eyes.

'It does matter Delilah.' I say firm and dare her with my eyes to disobey me. She wouldn't. She takes my hand away from her face and look away.

'His name is Victor. He… He wanted money.' She says and wraps her arms around herself, trying to comfort herself. A guy hit her because he wanted money? I just don't get it.

'Tell me, please.' I say soften my voice for her. She sits back and rest her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her keeping her close to me.

'He was a friend of my mother once. He is an addict and wanted money from me to buy some.' She says, almost whispering. I decide to let it with that. She can talk more if she wants to but I don't think she want to talk.

I push her off of me and stand up, taking her with me. I grab her hand and walk with her to the kitchen. Putting my hands under her arms and setting her down on the countertop. I grab my medical kit and a wet towel and start to clean her face. Giving her a small icing pack to hold against her eye.

'You are even more beautiful without make-up.' I say and study her face. Or the part I can see of it. She blushes and looks away from me. I pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to the couch.

She giggles and says 'I can walk you know.'

'I know but I can carry you.' I say smiling at her. I like having her this close to me. I set her down and walk back to the kitchen to get our dinner.

I sit back down next to her with the food and start feeding her. Make her even giggle more but she eats. Taking a bite myself in between. Enjoying this moment of taking care of her. She has a small smile on her face and that's making it all worth it.

When we finish dinner she grabs the plates and drags them to the kitchen. I walk after her complaining that she doesn't have to do that. She just insist and throws dishcloth to me. I chuckle and stand next to her. Drying of the dishes.

After I put away the last thing she stands in front of me and starts with the buttons on my shirt. I grab her hands and stop her.

'Let me take care of you.' She says, standing on her tiptoes and kisses my jaw.

'You don't have to.' I say looking her in the eye.

'Let me take care of you.' She says again. Now with a more demanding voice. I obey and let her hands go. She gets back to unbuttoning my shirt. Her lips leaving kisses on the exposed skin and her fingers sending shivers over my body.

**M-scene  
**Her fingers make quick work of my pants and boxer briefs. Standing in front of her with my shirt open and my pants and underwear around my ankles. My cock is hard and standing slightly upwards. She licks her lips and wraps her hand around it. I let out a sharp breath the moment her skin connects with my cock.

She sinks to her knees and I take in a sharp breath, knowing what is coming. She smiles and batches her eyelashes up to me. She looks so damn sexy like this. I grip the edge of the counter top with my hands and bite my lip while she bends forward and places a small kiss on the top.

But the moment she takes me fully into her mouth my eyes roll back and I let out a loud moan. Trying to keep all my self-control from shooting my hips forward. She bobs her heard up and down and what she can't take in her mouth she caresses with her hand.

She keeps working and helping me closer to a hell of an orgasm. I tangle my fingers in her hair to keep her in place while I release myself into her mouth. Enjoying the feeling of her wet, sucking mouth on me.

I let her pull back and I keep my eyes closed for a moment. Needing that moment to come back to earth from the powerful release she gave me. I vague hear the sound of water running and her tipping around the kitchen. When her fingers touch my skin I open my eyes and look in her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles at me.

'That was amazing.' I say and pull her close to me. She chuckles and leans her body into mine. I'm still standing half naked in my kitchen while she still has her dress on. I quickly pull her dress over her head and my mouth falls open when I look at her. I thought she looks sexy before but this is just deadly.

A black tiny bra that leaves her nipples bare and pushed her breast even more up. Black panties and stockings. I feel my cock coming alive again wanting to have more of the beautiful creature in front of me.

'You are killing me.' I say and wrap my arms possessively around her. Wanting to have her only for me.

'You may fuck me if you want.' She says and gives me a man eater smile. I moan only at the thought of that. The thought of my large cock buried deep inside of her wet, tight pussy. My cock becomes harder and I press it against her.

I bend down and take her right nipple in my mouth. Sucking hard on it and biting lightly on the hard but, making her moan and lean further into me. Her hands pull at my hair. I switch from nipple and let my hand work on the other breast.

My free hand travels over her body further south and between her legs. We both moan when my finger connects with her folds. Her panties has an open side. I feel the wetness on my finger and slip my fingers inside of her. She rocks her body on my hand.

'Fuck me Dimitri. Fuck me deep and hard, right here.' She says hoarsely. I groan and the only thing I can do is obey her. She turns around and places her hands flat on the kitchen counter. Spreading her legs lightly and opening her legs. I watch her for a moment before stepping between her legs. Leaving my pants and boxer briefs in a mess on the floor.

I caresses her ass and her tights before teasing her clit. She leaves me small moans and signs of pleasure. While I rub her clit with the fingers of one hand I let slip two fingers of the other hand slide into her. I feel her orgasm coming and before she comes I let my fingers slide out and spank her ass. Making her come in a rough cry.

I grip her hips to steady her while she comes down from the highs of her orgasm. Giving it a light pause to slip the condom on and plunge inside of her. Making her cry again. Showing no mercy I start a frantic and hard pace. Working only to one thing.

Bending lightly over her I fondle her breast and pull her nipples lightly. She starts moaning again and rocking back at my body. Meeting every trust I give. I let go of her breast and tangle on of my hands in her hair, pulling it back lightly. The other hand snakes around her body and my fingers find her clit.

'Come for me Delilah.' I say hoarsely and start a faster pace. In, out, in, out. Feeling the orgasm coming I feel her coming as well. The tightens around me and I yell her name as I release myself. Her orgasm coming only seconds after mine.  
**End of M-scene**

* * *

'Abe, this is Dimitri. Listen to me. I have something I want you to do for me.' I speak into the phone the moment it connects. Pinching the bridge of my nose while I do this. Never had I ever thought I would do anything like this.

'Dimitri, so nice to hear from you. Now tell me what can a man like me do for you?' he asks in his creepy slimy voice. There is a reason they call him zmey.

'I want you to deal with a man. He is bothering one of my… friends. And I can't have that at this moment.' I say and hold my breath. I'm selling my soul to the devil.

'I see. I see. You have a name for me?' he says. I can go back now. I still can go back. But if I do I know I can't sleep at night, knowing he is still out there.

'Victor Dashkov.' I say. One name. It took everything I have to make her tell me his last name. And she would probably kill me when she finds out.

'Ah, Victor. Yes, yes. What do you want me to do with him?' he says. His voice excited and all business. A headache is already starting to come up.

'I do not care and do not wish to know. The only thing I want for him is to stop bothering this friend of mine.' I say. My mind can't even reach all the possibility's to do with someone that he is already thinking of.

'I see. You know this business comes with a price?' he says and I shiver. I know that all too well. But I hope this is worth it.

'Yes. What can I do for you?' I say and know the answer will be my soul. Or my whole business if he needs it. I'm crossing lines I promised I would never do. I never did at the beginning my business and now I am making this phone call because of this mysterious girl.

'For this moment nothing Belikov. But I will remember you.' He says and the line goes death. Wonderful, just wonderful.


	4. Contract

**In the chapter before this one I made a little mistake by letting Dimitri call her Roza. Just a reminder that he doesn't know her name and he should have been calling her Delilah. I have changed it!**

**You have probably read it already but just saying it again. Today is my birthday and this update is my gift to you. So enjoy!**

'Look Dimka. We would do these people favor by buying a bakery here.' Ivan says while he stands on the middle of the streets with his arms wide. We are standing in the east side of the city in the more abandoned and worse part of the city.

As usual Ivan's head and dreams are running wild with him but I can't understand a thing he is seeing. But it is one of the reasons he is my business partner. He has probably already planned things and worked things out before he even took me here.

In this moment I can't see why we would want a bakery here. On one side of the streets the buildings are renovated and young and wealthy people are living in it. But on the other side of the streets the buildings are neglected. Filthy people are walking in and out of it and garbage is all over the doorsteps.

'Where, Ivan?' I ask him. Squeezing my eyes at him. I'm not going to like this one. I am so sure of it.

'Right here.' He says and he points to the neglected houses. I sign and start walking to the car. I don't have time for this. Wild dreams and unrealistic plans. There are three bakery's opening in the next four months and one of them hasn't have a single brick yet. Problems.

'Dimka. Listen to me, will you. This one will be perfect. One of the largest bakery's we have. We can make them bake all the stuff here and sell it in the front. The people will love it.' he says while he walks behind me. Trying to make me see reason.

'Plans, Ivan? Money, Ivan? Where are you with your head? We have three bakery's that are causing our trouble. I don't want another one.' I say and climb into the car. Ivan climbs next to me and folds his hands in front of him like a little kid.

'I will show you how this is going to work, Dimka. Just drive and get me to the office.' He says and I chuckle. I should get him some cape for his birthday. It would fit him right. But maybe I shouldn't do it because he will start to wear it to work. Not a good plan.

Three hours later and we are still sitting in my office. First Ivan gave me a plan for the three bakery's that we have to take care of in the next months. Only the third one is keeping us trouble and we have to let that plan go and make another. Two bakery's in four months. That should do its work.

The second plan came for the bakery's we already own. A little celebration for the opening of two new ones. Marketing and customers plans. They were good plans. And I know that when Ivan has been working so hard on something that the third plan is going to be trouble. A lot of trouble. But Ivan is trouble.

So the third plan came. The city wants to have the neglected buildings demolished. But they want to have other buildings there. Maybe a mall or something like that. But to build a mall they need money, money Ivan and I have. So there is Ivan's plan. Supporting the city for demolishing the buildings and building new ones. With the underlying trick that one of those buildings is going to be our bakery.

And now only just a bakery but the largest one yet. After that he came up with figures and expectations and I had to admit that it looked very nice. He had made a good plan and the only thing for me was to make it happen. Give the plans a second look and chance what I don't like and add what I do like.

I guess that in a couple of weeks we will start our biggest challenge so far. This means mostly working late and having a lot of fundraising parties. The last one I absolutely hate and it is more Ivan's thing but it is important for both of us to be there.

'You want to go grab a couple beers?' Ivan asks me while we close up the office. With the plans he came up with we have been working very late. And it would be nice to have a drink and talk a little more but I can't help but think of the girl that is waiting for me at my house.

'Sorry Ivan. Another time. I have to get home.' I say and give him a small smile.

'You have to get home? But you live alo… Oh… Someone is getting laid tonight. Nice bro.' Ivan says with a cheeky grin on his face and I laugh at him. Stupid bastard.

* * *

'Delilah?' I ask as I walk into the apartment. The lights are on but there is no sounds. I quickly hang my jacket in the closet and put my keys and bag away. There is music coming from the living room and I follow the music.

Delilah is standing in front of the big windows. Her hair is up in a high bun and she is actually wearing one of my shirts. It comes halfway to her thighs. Her legs and feet bare underneath. It doesn't matter what she wears, she looks deathly sexy every time.

I walk to her and wrap my arms lightly around her waist. I can feel that I startled her but she doesn't say a word. She only reaches up and tangle her fingers in my hair, pulling my face to her neck. I kiss her neck softly and spread my hands over her stomach.

'You look amazing in my shirt.' I mumble and nuzzle her neck. She smells clean and fresh. No trace of perfume.

'It was raining and I was completely wet. I hope you don't mind that I showered and took one of your shirts.' She says. I feel myself harden at the thought of her standing under my shower.

'I do mind.' I say and she spins around. So fast that I have to let her go. She takes a step away from me and looks at me with her eyes big. I take a step toward her and with my hands out to grab her.

'I do mind that you showered without me.' I say and grab her. She laughs and lets me. I grab her ass and pull her against me. Pressing the hard bulge against her. She moans for me and wraps her arms around my neck.

**M-scene  
**I pick her up and let her wrap her legs around me. Her hips moving against me and making me harder and harder. Pushing her against the glass I let my hand reach between us and to her pussy. I take in a sharp breath when I notice that she isn't wearing any panties. Just as I love it.

Her pussy is starting to get wet and almost ready for me. I release her and let her go the moment her feet touch the ground. My hand pull her, mine, shirt over her head. She is standing naked in front of me. Her round, plump breast rising up and down with her labored breathing. Her pink nipple standing fierce and pointing to me.

She takes a step toward me and her hands are making work of my clothes. I follow her fingers and her body as she works with mine. She is so focused only at the task. Kissing the exposing skin and her nails scraping lightly over my body. My breathing gets harder and that is not the only thing getting harder.

I kick of my pants and boxer briefs and take of my socks. Standing in front of each other completely naked. She smiles at me and drops to her knees. Her hand stroking me and blowing her warm breath on me. My breath hitch as she takes me in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around the tip.

Her teeth scrape over my hard cock, making me hiss. I pull her up and turn her around. I push my body to hers and my hard cock pressed against her back. Pushing her so she starts walking I make her walk to the glass and push her against it.

'You want to be naughty, don't you? Well how do you like this? One look up and every sees you. You're big, delicious breasts pressed against my window.' I whisper hoarsely in her ear. She moans loudly and presses her ass against me.

'Yes, you like that.' I say and press my hands between her legs. Her pussy is soaked wet and she spreads her legs the moment I put my hands between her legs. I push two fingers inside her and start moving them. She moans softly.

'Maybe I should fuck you. With your body pressed to the glass.' I say and she moans even louder. I pull my fingers out and spank her. She lets out a cry but doesn't move. I only move to get a condom and while walking back I slide it around my cock.

Pulling her hips a little to the back and press my leg between her legs. She presses her hands to the glass and bends her hips a little. I plunge inside of her and tangle one hand in her hair, pulling it a little back.

'Are you a naughty girl?' I ask her and keep pushing in her. She only moans and bucks backwards. I spank her, leaving a red mark on her ass. She cries out and bucks one more time.

'Answer me. Are you a naughty girl?' I repeat myself. This time she answers immediately and I reward her by starting to rub her clit. I feel the orgasm starting and I keep working only to one thing. Rubbing her harder and pressing into her at a certain angle. She finds her release and moments later I follow her.  
**End of M-scene**

We slide down onto the ground and I place her on top of me. Wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me. Enjoying this moment of intimacy before pulling apart. Knowing that I should because I should throw away the condom. Damn thing.

'I hate condoms.' I say and pull away from her. Standing up and taking the damn thing of. I walk around the house naked and throw it in the garbage. She walks behind me and opens the fridge, already looking for food.

I stand behind her and push myself into her, skin to skin. Taking out a couple of things and returning to the kitchen island. I quickly wash my hands before making food for the both of us.

'Get yourself checked out and we could make an arrangement.' She states before hopping onto the kitchen counter. I stop immediately and look at her, surprised, with my brows raised.

'Checked what out?' I ask her. Where is she talking about?

'If you have any STDs or something like that.' She simply states before stealing the food. Oh, the condom thing. I already forgot. But I love her idea. It would be so much better without a condom.

'And then what?' I ask her. Obviously we need to be safe.

'I'm on the pill. You can have a doctor's note saying that if you want to. We could even change the contract on that matter.' She says and smiled at me.

'I think that is a wonderful idea. You get that doctor's note and I will go to the doctor for mine.' I say and finish making us some food. I grab the plate and motion her to follow me. Walking to the bedroom and climbing in bed. She sits down next to me and takes the plate out of my hands.

'And if we are already changing the contract, can we make some more changes?' I ask her and steal some food. She gives me an angry glare before smacking my hand away.

'What kind of changes are you thinking of?' she asks me with her mouth full. I give her a grin. I like her more when she is like this. Eating like a mad man, or woman. No make-up, no clothes and more human. More than when she is all dressed up and everything.

'I don't want you to wear anything than my shirt in my apartment.' I say with a grin. She laughs and smacks my arm.

'Fine. But then I want to have it on paper that you have to make me food whenever I want.' She says. This time I laugh. The girl loves food.

'Alright, last thing. For me. I already told you that it is kind of busy in the business and soon I have some more fundraising parties and other boring things. I want you to come with me.' I say and actually feel a little nervous. It always looks better when you have a lady with you and I can't imagine going with anyone other than Delilah.

She spits in her hand and hold it out for me to take it. Gross, really. But she makes me chuckle and I do the same. Spit in my hand and take hers.


	5. Distraction

'You did what?' I yell at her, my voice shooting up a couple of octaves. 'Are you out of your freaking mind?'

In front of me is the head finances. A woman, twenty-three, fresh out of school. She is trembling and I see the tears in her eyes. Good. Stupid woman. Stupid, stupid woman. I told Ivan that we were not hiring a woman for finances but he talked me into it. And now see what mess it gave me.

You give a woman too much power and the whole business is going down. Don't get me wrong. I respect woman and everything they do. But I find them damn useless in my business. Well, making an exception for Lissa. I wouldn't survive without her.

'I… I am so sorry mister Belikov. I wouldn't do it again.' she says and I make a weird noise. Not again? She paid one guy too much and the other to many. And here we are standing on my free Saturday because she fucked up.

'No, you wouldn't make the mistake twice.' I say and I see relief in her eyes. I pull my hands through my hair and look down at her. Damn, damn, damn. This wasn't what I had in mind for my Saturday.

'You are fired.' I tell her and fall down in my chair. I hate doing this but I need to have people in my team who know what they are doing. She lets out a sob and I see the tears streaming over her eyes when she storms out of my office. I let out a sigh and smash my head against my bureau.

I pull my mobile out of my pocket, knowing I need distraction when I am ready here. Searching for that one number and sending a quick text: _Do you have time today?_

Putting on the computer and pulling out the files that I need, I impatiently wait for her text back. I want her. Need her today. Feeling myself getting harder only at the thought of having her. We changed the contract and now I can fuck her without a damned condom. Much, much better.

A pinging sound makes me aware of a text and I have trouble with opening it with the hurry it try to open it. _Tonight?_ The text says and I think for a moment. I want her before that but do I have the time? Knowing I have to yell at three different people today.

_Later afternoon?_ I text back and see the status of the text changing from delivered to read. Then that she is texting and I move my feet up and down, impatient.

_Six o'clock?_ The text says. Too late. Too damned late.

_Any time earlier?_ I text back. Knowing that I'm a little obtrusive.

_Four? But then I have to shower first._ She texts back and I feel myself getting even harder when I think about showering with her.

_Good. But don't shower without me._ I text back with a grin on my face. She will be a perfect distraction for today.

I open the files and the program on the computer and groan when I see how much she messed up. This is going to cost us money but with a lot of effort I can make the damages to a minimum. This is going to cost me my whole Saturday. And maybe my Sunday.

* * *

It is already five when I walk into the apartment. My mood has sunk to a whole new level of bad and I throw my stuff around instead of putting them away like I use to do. Please let her be here and that she hasn't showered yet.

'Delilah?' I yell across the apartment. Not caring that my tone is even angry. I have spent the whole freaking Saturday recounting finances from the last six months and I couldn't even reach Ivan! Damned Ivan.

I walk around the apartment but she isn't here. Wouldn't she be here at four? I let out a deep growl and walk into the bedroom. If she isn't here already I can better spent my time setting up a couple of thinks I want to do. She won't be able to walk when I am done with her tonight. I grin and start moving the furniture.

Hot and sweaty when I am finally done but I am satisfied. It is standing the way I want it to. I pull my clothes of my body, standing there naked. Good. I'm naked, the bedroom is set and I only need Delilah for what I want.

I hear the front door and her stumbling around the kitchen. A smile forms on my face, she is always hungry. Well, in this moment I am hungry for something different. I stalk around the apartment and lean against the doorframe. Watching her for a moment.

When she turns around and sees me her eyes open wide. She let her gaze traveling over my body and I feel my cock twitch under her stare. I smirk when I notice that she sees it. I take the couple steps towards her. I kiss her neck while I start pulling at her shirt. Wanting to have her naked.

'I'm hungry Dimitri.' She states but let her head fall backwards, giving me better access to her neck.

'Yes. I'm hungry to. Hungry for you.' I say and pull her shirt over her head. She is sweaty and her clothes are sticking to her body. I can tell that she has been working out before coming here.

'Hmm… Shower first, please.' She says and pulls at my hair. Pulling me closer to her body. I pull her closer for a moment and then throw her over my shoulder. Wanting to be inside of her as soon as possible.

**M-scene**

I set her down and turn on the shower. Then turn back and start pulling her other clothes of her body. Leaving her standing naked in front of me. I push her into the shower cabin and follow her. Standing against her back with my cock pressed against her back.

Kissing her neck and shoulders while my hands are fondling her breasts. She moans and wraps her arms around my neck. Giving me better access and even a better view. The water is pouring over us while I let my hand slip between her legs. She is already wet but as much as I want her to be.

I return my attention back to her breasts and turn her around. Pushing her with her back against the cold tiles. She shivers and I bend toward her. Sucking her nipple into my mouth and biting lightly on the bud. She lets out a loud moan and pulls me closer.

I work on the one breast with my mouth and on the other with my hand. Switching breasts every couple of minutes until I feel her body stiffen. Her breathing getting more labored and her grip is like iron. I smile against her skin and bite the one nipple while I pinch the other. She screams my name while her orgasm runs through her body.

I wrap my arms around her small body to keep her standing and hold her close. Her arms around my neck and her lips pressed my chest. Leaving small kisses until she finds her strength again. She pulls back and looks up at me, smiling.

'That was amazing.' She says, still smiling. I nod and bend down. Leaving a small kiss on the top of her nose. How I wished that I could kiss her plump, red lips at this moment. She let's go of me and sinks onto her knees.

She takes my large cock into her hand and swirls her tongue around the tip. I hiss and tangle my hand in her wet hair. Her mouth is wet and tight when she sucks. Her head is bobbing up and down and her teeth is scraping over my cock every time she moves up.

She is doing things with her mouth, teeth, tongue and hands that makes my eyes roll back in my skull. I feel the familiar pressure starting in my stomach and pull back. How tempting it is to come into her mouth, I have other plans for tonight.

I pull her up and push her back against the tiles. Grabbing her ass and moving her even more up. Her legs wrap themselves around my hips and the tip of my cock slides a little bit inside of her. We both moan and I push myself forward. Burying my cock completely inside of her wet, tight pussy. My lips in her neck and my hands on her ass.

I start a slow and deep pace. Torturing myself and her. She tells me to go harder and I obey. Sending her up against the hard cold tiles every time I push myself in her. She tells me to go faster and I obey. Moving a frantic pace. Bending my knees a little and pulling her a little of the wall. Her nails scrape over my back and I know I have the right angle.

Moving in the same pace until I feel her tighten around me and her body shivering while her orgasm takes over her body. Her pussy constricting around my. Making me need all the self-control not to come. I pull outside of her and turn her around. Pushing her hands against the wall.

Pulling her hips back and spreading her legs. I wrap one hand around her hip to steady her and the other around my cock, guiding it inside of her. Starting a new pace. My hands roaming over her body until I find the sweet spot between her legs. I rub her clit while I feel the pressure building in her my stomach.

I can feel her come again and follow her moments later. Amazed that she came three times in the time we spent under the shower. This woman is a miracle. I pull her against my body and wrap my arms around her waist. My head on her shoulder.

We stand there for a while until she starts moving. She smiles and kisses my chest before reaching out and taking the soap. I grin and take it out of her hands. Wanting to clean her delicious body.

After we are clean I hand her a towel and take one for myself. I dry myself while I continue looking at her. At the way she moves and the way her body looks. Bending slightly over to dry her legs. Giving me a wonderful view of her breasts and I feel myself harden again. Ready for round two.

I take the towel out of her hands and push my hard cock against her hip. She wraps her hand around my hard member and starts moving. I groan and lean further into her touch.

'Bedroom' I demand and she let's go of me. I smack her ass and follow her. She stops in the doorframe and her eyes are taking in the room.

I have pushed the bed of the wall, leaving it standing in the middle of the room. And I places all the mirrors I could find in the apartment around it. This way we can see us when I fuck her on my bed.

'Lay down on the bed.' I whisper lowly in her ear. Her body shivers when I tell her that. But she won't move.

'Lay down or I have to spank you.' I say and my voice turning dark. My cock getting harder at the thought of spanking her while I can watch it in so many mirrors. I'm even a little disappointed when she moves and lays down on the bed.

'Touch yourself.' I tell her while I keep standing in the doorway. The little light that is coming from the bathroom and the living room shining on her body and doing amazing things with the way her skin looks.

She obeys and starts with her hands on her breasts. Her fingers pulling on her nipples and she moans lightly. Her legs are rubbing together. Her gaze not on me but on the mirrors. On herself. I take my cock in my hand while her hand roams further south.

I move my hand over my hard cock while she rubs her clit with her hands. Suddenly her gaze lands on me and her eyes are getting darker when she sees that I am touching myself. She starts even more a show with moaning louder and moving her body. I take a couple steps forward and kneel on the side of the bed. Having a better look at her body.

Every mirror is showing a different part of her and me and it turns me on even more. Seeing the glistering of her wet core I can tell that it turns her on.

'Come for me Delilah. I want to watch you come.' I tell her and she moans loudly.

'I'm close. Give me something.' She whispers and her eyes are on mine. I lick my lips and start telling her how delicious she looks. How naughty she is and how horny she makes me. Telling her nasty things while looking close at her reaction.

Her eyes start closing but one tick of my fingers on her ankle and her eyes shoot open. Her toes dig into the mattress and her body stiffens. She lets put a scream when her orgasm hits her and she stops moving. I slide over her and move her legs farther apart.

Sliding inside of her while she is still riding of her orgasm. Her body moving uncontrolled and her arms moving around my neck. She pulls me close to her body while I move inside of her. My eyes on her body through the mirror. Liking the way I can look at my body moving in and out of her.

I whisper her name in her ear and let my tongue move over the tip of her ear. She moans and moves her back of the bed. Her hips meeting every trust I make. I pull her hands over her hand and take them in one hand.

As sudden as I moved in her, I move out of her and switch our position. Making her move in front of me, on her knees and hands. I plunge inside her again and spank her ass. She gives me a loud shriek and her hips bucks backwards.

Our bodies are moving in sync and soon I feel her tighten again. She is getting another orgasm. A smile on my face and my pace getting even harder. She screams out my name when she comes and I scream hers when the orgasm shoots through my body.

Letting myself fall down next to her and collecting her in my arms. Wanting, no needing, the intimacy of holding her. I feel my eyelids become heavier and I give into the sleep that is pulling me down. I hear her mumble something but don't understand it in the state that I am.

**End M-scene**


	6. Sick

**So this is a little shorter than normal and more a filler chapter. But there is something in it that I think you will like!**

**RPOV  
**Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Waiting for the right time, the right time on the music, before I start dancing. Swirling and moving my feet. Spinning and springing. Feeling free and close to my true self. Secretly hating the double life I am living.

When it is daytime and it is light outside I teach young children how to dance. Something I love to do. At night I change. Clothing and age group. At night I do a different dance. Dressed, undressed. Giving my body while I try to hide my soul.

How easy it is to release yourself from your clothing and giving it away. Getting dressed again and leave with the money. But somewhere I can never get myself clean enough. Never can I erase the memory of the night before. Never can I erase the tracing of their fingers.

But three months has passed since I met my newest client. One of the hottest and richest bachelors of this city. Something about him is different than most of the other clients I had. Maybe it is about the respect I get from him, even as being his pleasure girl. Or the way he makes sure I had at least one orgasm before he releases himself.

He is the one I do the most difficult dance for. He is the one I have to try the hardest to hide my true self. Because he is the only one so far that is more interesting in other things than only my body. And he is the only client I want to know more of than how fast he can finish himself.

Only a couple more months and I can finally stop with being a pleasure girl. Only a couple more months and I finally have paid all my debts off and I can start college. Only a couple more months and I can finally be free. Making the decisions I never got.

And after a life of being a prisoner of my own life I will finally have a life that I can choose myself. But the thing that scares me the most is the part that wishes I could keep him into my life.

**DPOV  
**Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't scream. Don't lose your control. Left foot. Right foot. Walk away before you scream and hit someone. Stupid people. I walk outside the building while pulling out my phone. Sending Delilah a text if she is available tonight.

Work has become busier and busier while I don't have the time for all that work. Ivan is doing his best but he is just Ivan. We needed to hire someone else to help us with the business and Ivan hired Tasha. Of all the people he could choose, he decided to hire freaking Tasha. If my life wasn't hectic enough.

The bakeries are doing great and the newest are opening tomorrow. But when you trust someone it is always hard when they aren't doing what they are supposed to do. How can they think they can make the full equipment they need in one night? Nothing is ready to be sold tomorrow.

I get a small text back saying that she is available tonight. And I sent back that I want her at my apartment at eleven. A little later than normal but I guess I have to help in the newest bakery first. I take a deep breath and walk inside again.

'Alright, Christian call Ivan and tell him that we need everyone that is available to help here.' I call out and after that I call orders to the other people. Sending everyone to work. Rolling up my sleeves and I join them on the work floor. Something I haven't done I a while.

* * *

It is already past eleven when I am finally opening the door to my apartment. Lately is happens more often that Delilah is already at the apartment. But this time when I open the door the lights are out and there is no sound. I put away my duster and shoes and walk further inside the apartment.

No lights in the kitchen and no food missing from the fridge. Strange. She is normally always on time and has eaten half of the food in the fridge by the time I arrive. The lights in the living room are out and the DVD's aren't move. I sit down for a moment and pull my phone out of my pocket. No messages.

A little disappointed and sulky I walk into the bedroom. Only to find a little sleeping form hidden deep away in the blankets. I smile and sit down next to her. Pushing a lock of hair out of her face. My fingers touched her forehead and frown. She is burning.

'Delilah.' I say softly and shake her a little. She wakes up with a groan and she is blinking. Having a hard time to hold her eyes open. I caress her cheek and give her a smile. She rubs her eyes with her hands.

'Who are you calling Delilah?' she asks me and I have to bite my lip to hold back the laughter.

'I'm calling you Delilah.' I say and place my hand on her forehead. Feeling how high her temperature is.

'Can you just call me by my real name?' she asks me and I raise my brows.

'If you tell me your real name.' I say to her. I had never thought about it. It makes sense that Delilah is not her real name and it never really fit her right. But it hadn't popped into my mind to think about her with another name.

'Rose.' she says and I smile. Rose. Roza. That fits her more. Really, really more.

'How are you feeling?' I ask her. Waiting for the obviously answer.

'I am cold.' She says and sits up. Placing her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist. She is wearing one of my sweaters. She is almost drowning in it.

'But you are so warm and so sticky.' I say and place a kiss on the top of her head. I feel her nod against me and snuggle even close to my body. I wrap my arms around her and can't help but feel so happy when she snuggles that close to me.

'Do you want to shower with me?' she asks me. Her voice small. She pulls back a little and shines her big browns eyes my way.

'Of course.' I say and stand up again. Her arms falling on her lap. I pull my shirt over my head and slide my pants of my legs. But she hasn't moved. She is just watching me. I take a step towards her and sit her on the edge of the bed.

And for a moment I am wondering what the hell I am doing. This girl, pretty girl, is just here to please me. I pay for her so she makes me release myself. I have no responsibility to take care of her when she is sick. I could just send her away and don't have to feel guilty about it.

But then I think about what I just thought and want to kick myself. Really, Dimitri? You are thinking about kicking a young, sick woman out of your apartment. Shame on you.

'You have to take your clothes of if you want to shower.' I say and crouch down so I am on the same eye level as her. She pouts and folds her arms in front of her chest.

'But you need to do that.' She says, a little whiny and I have to bite my lip to hold back the laughter. I am wondering how much she will remember when she is all better.

'Alright, hands up.' I say and she obeys. Putting her hands up in the air like a toddler. I chuckle and pull the sweater over her head. She has three more layers on her body before I unclasp her bra. I pick her up by putting my hands under her arms.

'Hold on to my shoulders.' I tell her and she puts her hands on my shoulders. It just feels like I am helping one of my nephews or nieces. I start on her pants and push he pants and panties to her ankles.

'Step out of them.' I tell her and put my hands on her hips to steady her. She obeys and we take a step backwards. I leave my hands on her hips as I make her walk towards the bathroom. Making her sit on the closet toilet while I start the shower.

'Can you shower alone?' I ask her. She looks up and shakes her head. Holding her arms out to me to have me pick her up again. I chuckle and pull her to me. We step inside of the shower cabin with her body pressed close to mine.

I clean her body and I clean mine. She takes every moment she can to rest her head against me and I just stand there for a moment when she has placed her head on my heart and her arms around my waist. Rubbing her back and placing kissed on the top of her head. I am screwed and I am so hoping that she won't remember this.

I dry her body and then mine. Taking her hand into mine and leading her back to the bedroom. Putting one of my shirts on her body and set her down on the edge of the bed. I take the hairbrush from the guestroom and sit behind her. Combing her hair before I lay her down. I tuck her in and place a small kiss on her forehead.

After a while I return to the bedroom with a bowl with soup. She is awake and shivering a little. When I walk in she sits up and gives me a weak smile.

'You are so good for me.' she says. I give her a smile and sit next to her with my legs folded beneath me. In that moment I can't help myself and feed her the soup. She laughs a hoarse laugh and let me feed her.

'Will you hold me now?' she asks me and looks at me with a pleading look. I swallow for a moment and turn around to put the bowl on the nightstand. What do I do now? I turn around to face her and she puts her hands on the sides of my chest. I have to hold back a moan when her skin touches mine.

'Please.' She says and leans forward. Her face only inches away and her eyes searching into mine. She leans even further to me and her lips brushes against mine for a moment before she pulls away and lays down.

I follow her and pull her against me. My mind is still spinning from the moment her lips met mine. They were so soft. And I feel myself crave to touch her lips again. To devour them and claim them as mine. Right before I drift off to sleep my minds tells me how hard I am falling for this girl.


	7. His story

**RPOV  
**I wake up and for a moment I have no idea where I am. But then it hits me. His shirt, his bed and his body wrapped around me. The scent of his body filling my nose. I can't stay here. I can't stay in his embrace.

What happened last night? I try to move but my body is killing me. All the muscles are screaming in pain and I shiver from the cold. And then I remember the not feeling well part. But he asked me to come and I thought that I would be fine.

I entangle myself from his embrace and stand up, watching him lying in the big bed alone. His body spread over the bed and the sheets coming up to his hips, leaving his muscled back bare to my view. And what a view is that. I bite my lip and triple softly to the bathroom. Think Rose.

I take a moment to pee and then when I wash my hands I stare at my reflection. I look as bad as I am feeling. I shouldn't have come this afternoon. I wasn't even been able to keep myself awake until he came here and now I am sleeping in his bed with his arms around me.

And God what does that feels good. I have never been in a relationship, I have never let myself fall in love with someone. And I have never slept with a guy before. And with that I mean actually sleeping. My head on his chest and his arms around me. It feels so strange and so right at the same moment.

How did I ended up in this mess? I can't be spending the night with him. He is a client. I should just come over here and let him fuck me. And after that I should be leaving and not looking back. But the more I come, the more I actually enjoy these moments. He isn't just a client. He feels more like a friend.

He is just a true gentleman. Cooking for me and making sure that I am comfortable. Making sure that I find my pleasure and sometimes I find myself on the couch with him watching television. It is the first time in my whole life that I wished things were different. But I know that I can't be different than what I am.

'What are you doing?' his deep voice coming from the doorway. I turn around and let my eyes wander over his body. He is sleeping only in his boxer briefs.

'I was just using the bathroom.' I say and lean against the sink.

'You aren't running out of my house, right?' he asks me and gives me a sharp look. He knows what I wanted to do. I can't stay here. I can't stay in his house, in his embrace. It would be wrong. But why does it feels so right?

'No.' I lie, we both know it. 'I was just looking for some painkillers.'

He gives me a strange look before walking to me. He opens the cabinet above the sink and gives me a small bottle with painkillers. I give him a smile before taking a couple. I give the bottle back and he puts it back in the cabinet.

'Promise me that you will stay here. At least until the morning. I don't want you to be walking around the city at this time.' He says and looks down at me. His hands gripping my arms and pulls me a little closer to him.

'I promise.' I tell him before smiling at him. I stand up on my tip toes and bend toward him. What am I doing? What are you doing Rose? I shock myself with the action and I pull back with my eyes big. I wanted to kiss him! Kiss!

He looks down at me with the same big eyes and I see the struggle in his eyes to keep himself from bending down. I wish he would. But I know he wouldn't. He knows he can't kiss me.

'Let's go back to bed.' he says, trying to live through this awkward moment. I nod and turn around. We both walk back the couple meters to the bed and we both sit down, on other sides of the bed. What did just happen there?

I have never wanted to kiss someone in my life? I grew up in a world without love, without affection. But here, right now, I want his love. And it scares me.

* * *

**DPOV  
**A couple days has passed since I found a sick Rose in my bed. I convinced her to stay, at least until the fever has dropped. And I noticed this morning before I went out of bed that her fever has dropped. She isn't burning anymore and she was sleeping peacefully.

I have been working home for the past days and it is finally weekend. Normally I would be working out or relaxing or something like that. But at this moment I am doing even more work while I wait until Rose has woken up.

I have like the company of the girl around the apartment for the last couple days. Even when she was sick and spend most of the time in bed. It was good to be spending time with her and taking care of her. And falling in sleep and waking up next to her. I can't hide it anymore that I am feeling more than I should be. But I won't be telling her that.

'Hey comrade.' She says and sits down next to me. I chuckle at her new nickname for me. She was spending time with looking through my bookcase and she stated that I should be a cowboy and after that she just called me comrade and keeps calling me that.

'Are you hungry?' I ask her and she takes a moment before answering. Even her appetite for food had been gone in the days that she was sick. Eventually she nods and I take her to the kitchen to make her something.

'I think that I should go home.' she says while she watches me.

'Who is going to take care of you when you are home?' I ask her. Not wanting to have her stumbling around alone while she is still sick.

'Me.' she says. Just the answer that I was expecting from this girl. I shake my head no at her and set her food in front of her as I sit down.

'You can't keep me here Dimitri.' She says and folds her arms in front of her chest. She is still wearing one of my sweaters and it looks great on her.

'I don't want you to be alone while you are sick.' I say to her and raise my brows. Challenging her to disobey me. We stare at each other for a moment before she looks away and starts eating.

'I still have to go and grab some stuff. I can't be walking around in your clothes.' She says.

'We haven't reached the end of my clothes so I don't see your problem.' I say and smile at the idea. I like seeing her in my clothes but I can still see her point.

'I'm going to go after breakfast and I will be back in two hours.' She says leaving no room for a discussion. But I'm not going to let her go on her own.

'No. I'm going to drive you and then we only need an hour for that.' I tell her leaving no room for a discussion myself.

'I don't want you in my home.' she says and turns to look at me. Her body is telling me that she is calm but her eyes is telling me another thing. She isn't calm, she is panicking.

'You have been in my home and I don't care where you live.' I tell her, being honest. I'm not expecting her to live in the best part of town but with the money she earns she can buy her a nice house of apartment.

'I don't want you to know where I live.' She says, her panic more clear in her voice now.

'I do not care where you live Roza. I just don't want you to be strolling around across town.' I tell her staring her down so she won't disobey me.

'Fine. But I don't want to hear a word about it.' she says with a sigh. It makes me curious about where she lives. And I like to see the place she calls home.

* * *

Only half an hour later we are driving into the street where I stood with Ivan talking about the newest bakery. She tells me to stop and she leaves the car. I step out myself and look at the old building before turning to the newest.

'So, in which one do you live?' I ask her. She gives me a nervous laugh before turning and walking toward the old neglected building.

'You live in this building?' I ask her in surprise, my brows raised high. I can't believe it. It must be a joke of her. I don't want to take one step inside of this building but I know that when she does it I have to follow her.

'You promised me that I wouldn't hear a word about it.' she says while walking. She steps through the door and I follow her. The first thing that meets us is the smell. It smells of dead things and mold. The floor squeaks and there a holes in them with the pipes sticking out. I can tell that there has been a nice painting low on the walls but it has turns brown or green.

She is about to take a step on the stairs but I wrap my arm around her waist. Holding her from stepping onto that stairs. She turns around and gives me a pointed look.

'They will hold us Dimitri. Calm down.' She tells me before releasing herself from my hold. I let out a sigh and follow her up the stairs. Spreading my arms a little to steady myself and holding myself from grabbing the filthy guardrail.

She takes me up another couple stairs and I have to think about the plans Ivan and I were making about this place. Demolish it and make a beautiful mall of it. I wasn't sure to do this first but when I walk around in the building I am so glad we are going to demolish it. The place is horrible and shouldn't be a home for anybody.

On the fourth floor she leads me into the hall and stops at one of the doors. She takes out a pair of keys and opens it. I have to hold back so many comments when I see the place. It is filthy. And I can see that she has tried her best to keep is neat but the place is hopeless.

She walks into the place and turns around. She is a little nervous about my reaction but I can see that she is somewhere proud of her own place. I walk inside and take a look around. A small kitchen that is connected to her living room. If you can call it a living room. She has pressed a small couch and a television in it. The couch pressed against the kitchen blocks.

There is a door that leads to a bedroom with a single mattress in it and some boxes filled with clothes. Through the bedroom you can go into the bathroom and I didn't want to spend more than two second in that.

I can't even call it a bathroom. It has a toilet and a shower. The shower is only the shower head hanging on a rope. Not even a sink or place to turn around. It is horrible. I walk back to Rose and tell her to grab her stuff. I don't want to be here for too long.

'You are judging me.' she says while grabbing some of the clothes out of the boxes.

'Yes, I am.' I tell her and try to be honest. 'I know what I am paying you and you live here.' I can't even hide the form of anger that I am feeling.

'You don't know anything about me Dimitri. So don't be judging me with all your money that you have.' She tells me. 'Maybe you should wait outside if you can't stand to be here.'

I look at her for a moment before turning around and leaving. Why am I angry? It isn't my business that she is living in here. I don't have anything to say about it but I want to.

* * *

The ride back to my place was filled with awkward silence. I tried to think about something to say to her but I couldn't think about anything else than the hovel that she is calling her home. So I stayed silence and she did too. She has folded her arms in front of her chest and looked out of the window.

As soon as we stepped into the apartment she has walked to the bathroom and locked herself in. First I was still angry and let her but it is now an hour since she had locked herself in and I start to worry about her.

I walk towards the door and knock softly. She doesn't answer me so I knock more loudly. Only to be told to go to hell. I laugh and plead her to allow me inside the bathroom. It takes me a while but finally she opens the door.

She is dressed in her own clothes, an old jeans with holes and a shirt that leaves her stomach bare. I chuckle and pull her closer.

'You are sick and that is what you decide to wear?' I ask her. She looks down and frowns. I let go of her and grab the bag that she has taken with her. Pulling the clothes out of it and throwing something more appropriate towards her.

'You sure like to have the control.' She states before taking of her clothes to change them with the clothes I throw at her.

'And you don't want to give me the control.' I state before walking out of the bathroom, leaving her alone. I can't help but feel the anger inside me. It hasn't left.

After a couple minutes she sits next to me on the couch. She leans against me and lays her legs over the side of the couch. I look down at her and she gives me a smile.

'I have a question for you.' She says giving me her big eyes.

'Go ask your question.' I tell her with a smile. Normally she just ask me the questions so she must have something import to ask.

'Why don't you have a relationship?' she asks me. I sigh and pull away from her. My head in my hands and I shake my head. The only question I don't want to answer. I don't want to tell that story why I don't want to start a relationship.

'No, listen. You are the perfect man. You know what you want with your live. You have this amazing business and all the money you need. You have an apartment where you can start a family. You are sweet and always listening. And you make sure that I have an orgasm before you release yourself.' She says and smacks my back. I chuckle and lean backwards.

She says so much about me but she has to mention the orgasm part. I know that a lot of woman look at me that way but I don't want to be with just a girl.

'Why is the orgasm part so important for you?' I ask her. Wanting to have my answer first before I tell her my story.

'I will only tell you if I get my answer afterwards.' She says and I nod. 'It is just that in this kind of business it is very hard to be pleased because you are working to please. And I have never been pleased like this.'

She blushes a little when she is finished and I feel a lot better. Knowing that I am so good at pleasing her. I don't think that sex is much when a woman doesn't come. It isn't only about a man's pleasure. Giving a woman pleasure is only a turn on.

'Now it's your turn.' She says and pushes me a little. Wanting to talk about something else.

'Alright. It is ten years ago that we have left Russia to follow our dreams to America. Me, Ivan, Tasha and Galina. Ivan and I wanted to have a bakery and I have still no idea what Tasha and Galina wanted here. But they wanted to come. So, it looked like the best idea to come here with the four of us.' I tell her and dig further into that time.

'We had to work very hard and after a year and a half we finally opened our first bakery. It was small and we did everything ourselves. Together with Tasha and Galina. Tasha is very good with numbers and finances, so that is what she did. Galina was good with promoting and that became her job. I was the one that backed and Ivan helped me when he wasn't at the front, selling our products.'

'Everything went great and after another year and a half we opened our second bakery. We hired more people and we finally had time to relax a little and enjoy what we were doing. Ivan spend his time with sleeping with all the girls he could find. And me? Somehow I spend my time with splitting it between Galina and Tasha.' I sigh and the thoughts of that, how naïve I was as that time.

'Finally I found myself in a situation where I never thought I would be. I had to choose between Galina and Tasha. They told me that they both liked me and that I had to make a decision. I chose Galina because I thought I had feelings for her. Tasha left us after that.' Stupid, stupid, stupid.

'We ended up in a relationship and for a while we were very happy. But Galina wasn't the most patient person and she always wanted more. She was the one that wanted to buy more bakeries while Ivan and I wanted to make the more reasonable choices.'

'We had a lot of fights about that and after being together for two years I had enough of it. I broke up with her and after that thing went very wrong. She didn't want to let me go and didn't want to admit that our relationship was over. She start spreading rumors about me and our business. But that wasn't the worst part.'

'The worst part was that she told me that she was pregnant. And being the person I am I was very happy and I wanted to be there for her and for the baby. Doing the more responsible thing, I asked her to marry me. She said yes, of course. We got married and after being married for two weeks she told me she lost the baby.' I say and close my eyes for a moment.

'I'm so sorry Dimitri.' Rose tells me and places her hand on my knee. I shake my head. This wasn't the worst part.

'I was devastated by that news and lived like a zombie at that time. I was done with it all and wanted to go back to Russia with Galina. Her idea. Ivan was furious and we had a big fight that almost ended our friendship. And we have been friends since we were born.' Preparing myself for the worst part.

'After a couple weeks I packed my stuff and Galina's and booked the tickets back to my home town. Back to Baia, Russia. I wanted to say goodbye to Ivan and that was when everything changed again. He gave me a file. It was about Galina. I was mad at first that he did a background check to one of our closest friends and my wife. But he said to read it before I left.' I pinch my nose and close my eyes again. Remembering that night.

'The file was detailed but her medical history was clear. Never stating anything like a doctor's appointment for the time we had been in America. I didn't get it first but Ivan explained it to me. Mostly when you are pregnant you go to the doctor to be sure of it. And when you have a miscarriage you go to the doctor.'

'She didn't do any of that. She told me that she was pregnant and I believed her. She told me that she had lost our baby and I believed her. But thinking back of it things became more clear to me. She should have been more excited about our baby. And shouldn't she be devastated about the lost, just like I was? She wasn't. She was pretending nothing happened.'

'And after that I went home and confronted her with her. She told me that she went to the doctor but I gave her the file that Ivan gave me. She read it and after that she told me that she had lied. She had lied about the pregnancy and she lied about the losing part. She had lied about everything because she didn't want to lose me.'

'I told her that I wanted a divorce and that I was staying in America. That night I left her in our apartment and went to Ivan's. The following morning I got a call from the police. She had killed herself and they needed someone to identify her body. She had left a note where she told us that she couldn't live in a world without me.'

'I was only twenty-four at the time and my wife had killed herself because she thought she would be better off death than living without me. It took me a very long time to recover from that and after that I just couldn't find the trust in other woman anymore. I never believed them.' I finish and bury my head in hands again.

My hands got pushed away from my face and I am pushed against the back of the couch. Rose crawls on my lap, straddling me and wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and bury my head in her neck. Seeking comfort in the woman in front of me.

**This is the longest chapter so far. And it was even longer when I was writing it. I decided to cut it into two chapters. But that means the following chapter is already written. And when I receive enough reviews for this chapter the following chapter will be yours ASAP. **


	8. Her story

**For my lovely reviewers. For my lovely readers. Enjoy this!**

'Are you going to tell me a little about yourself?' I ask her. We are still entangled, lying on the couch. We shouldn't be doing this, I know that. But I can't stop myself and she isn't pulling back either. It feels good and there is a lot of comfort in this embrace.

'What do you want to know?' she asks me. I expected an answer that she won't tell me anything but I guess she will tell me a little. A lot of questions shooting through my mind. Why are you doing this kind of job? Why don't you stop? Why don't you have a boyfriend? Well the last one seems logic.

'I don't know. Just tell me something that you want to tell me.' I say to her instead of asking the questions. I don't want to scare her away.

'What? No questions? No why are you doing this job? Isn't it weird to sleep with so many guys?' she says and pulls away a little, looking up at me. With that last question she asks jealousy shoots through me. I never thought about her with other man.

'Of course I want to know all that.' I say with a grin, she grins back. 'But I will let you choose.'

She thinks for a while before I can see that she has decided what she is going to tell me.

'Maybe I should tell you a little about my live around the pleasure service first.' She says and sits up, I sit up with her. 'I work six days a week in a dance school. I teach young children how to dance. It is fun to do and those children just love to dance. On Saturday I have a couple of private lessons for wealthy children. It pays well.'

'Is that what you want to do for the rest of your live?' I ask her. Wondering if that's her passion. Teaching young children. But she shakes her head no.

'No I don't want to do this for the rest of my life. I am just saving for college and trying to figure out what I want to do when I grow up.' she says with a smile.

'How old are you?' I ask her. Something I never asked and now I am wondering because she hasn't finished college yet.

'I am twenty-three.' She says and I have to bite my lip to hold back the comments. Normally I have a much better control but around her it just crumbles down.

'Alright. Tell me more.' I say before I can ask her more questions.

'I'm an alcoholic.' She says and this time I can't even hide the surprise I feel. Alcoholic?

'Why are you telling me that?' I ask her, wondering.

'So you can keep me away from the alcohol.' She says with a grin. 'I've been sober for four years now.'

Alcoholic? Sober? Four years? The age where you can buy alcohol is twenty-one.

'But how? You couldn't even buy it yourself!' I say. How can this beautiful girl be an alcoholic? It doesn't seems right.

'I have lived on the streets for a long time. It is easy to find people to buy you alcohol. Alcohol and drugs. Living on the street isn't easy and it's even harder when you are sober.' She tells me. Her eyes are far away.

'I was thirteen when the government took me away from my mother and put me in an orphanage. I hated it and I run away from it when I was fifteen. I dropped out of high school and somehow found my mother again. She had this small apartment where we lived with the two of us. I was sixteen or seventeen when I ran away from her and moved to the other side of the country.'

'I saved some money and changed my last name so she couldn't find me. I met a guy and decided to deal drugs to earn some money. I lived in a cardboard box and everything I owned fitted into this small backpack. The money that I earned with selling drugs I spend on drugs on alcohol. It made me forget about everything.'

'I think that I was just eighteen when I got into an accident and woke up in the hospital. They told me that I was pregnant and I guess that that was the thing that changed my life. I was already 14 weeks pregnant and it was too late for an abortion. So there was no other choice than to keep it. In the hospital there was this nurse, Sonya, who helped me.'

She stops talking for a while and a small smile forms on her face. I can't even think clear with everything she is telling me. She is only twenty-three and has gone through so much in her life already. I want to hold her but I am afraid that will scare her away.

'Sonya was mid twenty's back then and brought me to Stan and Alberta. They are the owners of the pleasure service. But the other thing they do is help troubled teens to get their life straight. And they helped me. I spend my night at their service and the following morning they brought me to rehab. Not kidding.' She says with a small laugh. I don't even understand what is supposed to be funny about that.

'I spend the whole pregnancy in that place. People helped me with everything and I decided to give this child up for adoption. I couldn't even remember who the father was, so far gone was I back then. I gave birth to a small baby girl and gave her away. It was a closed adoption but this woman, Sydney, still send me pictures of her. They named her Olivia.'

'Alberta and Stan helped me even after I got out of rehab and I own them my life. They helped me to get this job at the dance studio. After a while they finally told me what kind of business they had and it was then that I decided to work for them.' She says and finally meet my eyes again.

'Do you own them money?' I ask her, wondering if they make her work to pay them back. I don't want her to work on this kind of business because of that. And I can't even imagine what it is like to have a child so young and then have to give it up for adoption.

It makes me want to hold her and take all her pain away.

'No, I don't own them money. But I have debts is have to pay.' She says while shrugs her shoulders. 'Alberta and Stan are great and they are a little like parents. They care about you when they take you in and make sure that you are able to care of yourself before they let you go. But I don't want to live my whole life with all the debts I have and never be able to finish school.'

'And that is why you work as a pleasure girl?' I ask her.

'And that is why I work as a whore.' She states. I want to deny that she is a whore but one look of her and I shut up. 'I am going to take a shower and when I am done I expect you to have some food ready.'

She stands up and walks away while I shake my head, laughing. She tells me such an emotional story and the only thing she wants is food? God, crazy girl. I would have given everything if she asked for it.

* * *

I decided to make a lot of food for us. It's a little like a brunch and I just used everything I could find. Already thinking of spending the rest of the afternoon on the couch while taking bites from the food and watching that series she loves.

She steps into the kitchen while she is only wearing my shirt and she gives me a smile. But she can't hide the redness around her eyes. I take a step towards her and collect her in my arms. She buries her face into my chest and her arms go around my waist.

'You didn't have to hide your tears from me.' I say into her hair. She is trembling and I hold her even closer.

'I don't want you to see me like this.' She says her voice small.

'Like what?' I ask her not understanding. It isn't bad that you have to cry after a story like that?

'Broken.' She says and I feel her sobbing.

'You are not broken. Don't you understand how strong you are? After everything you have been through you are still standing here.' I say and pull away a little to look her in the eyes.

'I am not strong. If it was just me I wouldn't be standing here.' She say and I can see that she means it. I shake my head no and press a kiss on her forehead.

'Sometimes you need a little help but it doesn't mean that you are weak or broken or anything like that. It doesn't matter how much help you get because eventually you have to do it yourself. And that is what you have done, Roza. Even with the help of Alberta and Stan, you have saved yourself.' I tell her.

'Thank you.' She says.

'Why are you thanking me?' I ask her.

'Because you believe in me.' she says. And in that moment I bend down a little. Throwing all my promises and believes away. I want to kiss her and don't care about the consequences. Her breath hitches and she bends her head a little backwards. She leans forward and our lips are only inches away when the doorbell rings.

She pulls away and is out of my arms before I can even react. I sigh and stand there with my arms still open, missing her warmth and her body against mine.

'You should go open the door.' She says as the doorbell rings again. I nod and walk out of the kitchen into the hall. Already feeling angry at the person who destroyed that perfect moment. I open the door and groan inwards. Tasha.

'Hey Dimka. I thought it would be fun to spend the Saturday together.' She says and hold a six-pack of beer up. Typically for Tasha to show up without calling to ask if I am busy. She just stands there and I expect me to throw all my plans away for her. It is just why I didn't want her here.

'This isn't a good time Tasha.' I answer and am ready to close the door again but she steps in before I have the chance.

'Oh, nonsense. You are just working, right?' She says and gives me one of her smiles. There was a time that I believed that that smile was real but it isn't. It is as fake as her intentions.

'I have a visitor.' I tell her. Not letting her further into the apartment.

'Ivan is here?' she asks me and I want to pick her up and throw her out of my apartment. I don't want her here and I don't want her close to Rose. I want to tell her that it isn't Ivan when I hear something fall in the kitchen and hear her swear.

'You have a girl here?' she asks surprised. Before I can answer her she has pushed me aside and walked into the kitchen. I walk after her and watch while Tasha and Rose are staring at each other.

'Hi, I'm Rose.' Rose says and hold her hand out to Tasha but she won't take it. After a moment Rose let it drop.

'I'm Tasha.' Tasha says and a knowing look shoots up in Rose's eyes. She looks at me and I nod. She knows that this is the girl that wasn't chosen years ago.

'You are wearing Dimka's shirt.' Tasha says while she lets her eyes roam over Rose's body. God, I wished Tasha was gone. I see a humorous look in Rose's eyes and I hold my breath for what she is going to do. Maybe I should step in?

'You want it?' she asks and I have to bite my lip to laugh or to say yes. To my surprise I see Tasha say yes to Rose. She what? In one quick motion Rose pulls the shirt over her head and throws it to Tasha. Leaving her standing in front of us in only her panties.

I hear Tasha make a strangled sound and with a huge grin Rose walks out of the kitchen, swinging her hips a little more than necessary. Now I wished that Tasha wasn't here. I feel the bulge in my pants and am even more apt to push her out of the apartment.

'Maybe you should leave.' I tell Tasha. She looks at me with a strange look in her eyes. She only nods before turning and walking towards the door.

'Wait.' I say and she turns around again, a hopeful look in her eyes. I take my shirt out of her hands and open the door for her. I close it the moment she steps out and let out a sigh. Stupid Tasha. She is jealous of Rose.

I walk further into the apartment to find Rose. A smile on my face when I think about what she did to Tasha. I find her in the bedroom. Lying on the bed in only her panties. I give her a grin and lie down next to her.

**M-scene  
**She pushes herself up and straddle me. Lowering herself and kissing my neck. I grab her hips to steady her.

'I think that you have a little problem that I can take care of.' She says and grins.

'Tease.' I say before rolling over and hovering over her. I start kissing, licking, biting and sucking on every part of her skin I can find. And since she is only wearing panties there is a lot of skin I can reach. My hands kneading and caressing her body.

She moans and molds her body against mine. She grabs the collar of my shirt and start pulling it over my head. I let her lay my skin against her. Feeling the warmth of her body against mine. The most amazing feeling of all time.

We work on the remaining clothes that are holding me from burying myself inside of her. It only takes a couple of minutes before we are both naked and we are rolling over the bed. Touching all the skin we can touch but not kissing. We are both not giving in anymore.

I slide myself inside of her and we both moan at the feeling. Her arms and legs wrap themselves around me and hold myself up with my arms. But somehow I manage to cup one of her cheeks with my hand. Somehow this all ended up in something more than just sex. And I can see in her eyes that she knows it to.

But we aren't ready to give in. We aren't ready to admit what we are feeling and what we are not feeling. So we both hold still and we are watching each other. Our eyes connected and the truth spilling over.

And the following moment it is over and she pushes us over so she is on top. Moving her body up and down, leaning a little forwards and her hands on my chest. One hand travels to her breast and starts kneading. The other hand travels between her legs and start rubbing the sensitive clit.

She bends her body and closed her eyes. We are both moaning and panting, trying to put all our feelings in this moment. There are no words, no naughty things said. No spanking or gripping the other a little too hard.

Just the two of us riding the road towards pleasure. Towards release. Her eyes closed, her body moving. My eyes open and taking in the way her body moves. The way her body molds against mine. The way she lets out soft moans and her nails scraping over my chest.

My hips moving up and meeting every trust she does. Her body stiffens and her cries for the pleasure that is coming. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream when the pleasure rolls through her body. I buck upwards and harder inside of her.

The heat starting in my spine and spreading through my body as my seed spills inside of her. Letting her collapse on my chest and wrapping my arms around her in an iron grip. My lips in her hair and my eyes closed. I don't want to give this up.  
**End of M-scene  
**

**Little note. I poster a new one-shot yesterday and if you have a little time don't forget to read that. It is called Little Toy Guns.**


	9. Fundraising

**We reached one hundred reviews today! And I can't say how proud and thankfull I am for this wonderful gift! I want to thank you so much! For leaving all your kinds words and suporting me with this story! And hopefully we can go up to another hundred reviews!**

I'm sitting on the couch and waiting until Rose is ready. Tonight is the fundraiser four our newest bakery and I am a little nervous. Since I found out that Rose is living in that building I am trying to find a way to tell her that. But all those moments seems to slip away.

She is still in the bathroom applying her make-up and I don't know what else. I don't want to bother her until she is ready. It gives me a little more time to read the file again. This new bakery is mostly Ivan's project and something that he is very proud of. But when people are going to ask questions tonight I have to be able to tell them that.

'Are you nervous?' she asks me and I look up. My mouth falls nearly open with how beautiful she is looking tonight. She has a red dress on that falls to her ankles. The dress is hugging all her curves and the top of part of it, above the breast, is made of lace. A high split on the left side of the dress that leads up to her hip. Her hair loose around her shoulders and a little make-up on her face.

'You are beautiful.' I tell her and she smiles. I stand up and walk towards her, studying her closer. She isn't a very tall person but the heels she is wearing under the dress make her come to my shoulders instead of my chest.

'You don't look bad yourself.' She says and her fingers go up to my tie, straiten it a little. I place my hands on her hips and my fingers caressing the uncovered skin on her hip.

'What kind of underwear are you wearing?' I ask her. Wondering how she can wear any when the split goes up so high.

'Who says I am wearing underwear.' She says with a grin. My breath hitching in my throat and the fabric of my pants becoming a little tighter.

'This way we will never reach that fundraiser.' I tell her, my voice hoarse. I press myself against her and bend down to kiss her neck. Sucking a little under her ear and she moans for me.

'It took me half an hour to get ready.' She says and pulls back a little. I get what she is trying to say. If I take that dress off of her body she is going to need another half an hour, at least, to get ready again. And we don't have that time.

I sigh and grab her hand to take her downstairs. Normally I would hire a limousine or something but tonight I will be driving myself. Sometimes I like to do that and with Rose with me I wanted to that even more. Having her a little for myself.

'Are you ready for this?' I ask her while we slip in the car. She is searching through her purse while she looks up.

'Why wouldn't I be?' she asks back her brows raised.

'I told you about the press taking pictures, right?' I ask her. Suddenly wondering if I mentioned that point. She laughs and places her hand on my arm.

'Calm down Dimitri. You have told me a thousand times. The press will be taking pictures and asking you who I am. You will tell them that I am just a friend, nothing to worry about. And the moment we step inside we won't be bothered about camera's and stuff like that. Ivan will hold a little speech about what he is planning to do and then you are required to have boring conversations with boring people.' She says and this time I laugh. I have told her this about a thousand times.

'I'm sorry. I just don't want you be surprised or anything.' I say, feeling a little nervous. I hate those things. I hate talking to so many different people. And this is exactly why I need Ivan in this business. He is so much better in doing this. And even Lissa, who will be helping us tonight.

'Don't worry. I will be fine.' She says and gives me a sweet smile. I park the car on my usual place and turn a little bit towards her.

'When we get inside I will introduce you to my personal assistant. I think you will like her.' I say to her. After all the things Lissa has done for us I offered her a place as my PA, something she gladly accepted.

'I'm not socially awkward Dimitri.' She says and laughs. I smile at her and bend forward to place a kiss on her cheek before stepping outside of the car. Preparing myself for the madness that is about to come.

I place my hand on the small of Rose's back and guide her inside. We have a little space where the press will see everyone that will come inside and can take the pictures they want. After that they can leave or stay until people are leaving. But they aren't allowed to go upstairs.

I hear the cameras flashing and the press shouting, asking things. I slip a mask on my face with a smile and see that Rose does the same. It is like she is made for this kind of things. I hear them asking who I brought with me and give them the answer I discussed with Rose. We both don't want to bring to much attention towards her.

We stand there maybe for one or two minutes posing before them until I lead Rose further inside of the buildings towards the elevators. I push the button and we step inside, the elevator will take us to the right floor.

'And?' I ask her, my eyes focused on her face. Looking for signs or emotions that are crossing. But she looks up and laughs.

'I am fine Dimitri. Stop worrying.' She says and pushes me playfully. Since that one night a couple weeks ago I find myself worrying about her and thinking about her a lot. I have never told anyone the story what happened with Galina and Tasha. And I can tell that she trusts me after telling me her story.

We reach the right floor and the door slide open. Revealing an large open space. At one side of it there has been a large bar set up and their waiters walking through the open space. Tables standing on different places across the room and people talking and laughing.

I see Lissa on the other side of the room and start leading Rose towards that. Knowing that they will like each other. I see Lissa turn around and her eyes getting bigger.

'Rose.' I hear Lissa's squeal and the next moment my blonde personal assistant has thrown her arms around the girl standing next to me.

'Liss, you are smothering me.' I hear Rose answering while laughing. They know each other? Suddenly I don't feel so confident anymore about bringing Rose. What if Lissa doesn't know that Rose is doing this kind of business and this is the way she is going to find out about that.

'How do you two know each other?' Lissa asks and I am glad that her eyes are on Rose and not on me. I don't even know how to explain this. Rose smiles at me and her fingers wrap themselves around my arm.

'Will you go grab some drinks for us?' she asks me. Will you leave us for a moment is what she means. I nod and walk away. Not wanting to hear this conversation. But somewhere I am very curious in what Rose is going to say to Lissa.

When I am walking to the bar Ivan walks up on the stage and asks us to listen to him. The people are walking towards him and I know that I don't have the time anymore to grab some drinks or go back to Rose's side. So I stay where I am, looking next to me I notice that Abe is standing beside me.

And I have to think about what I did to keep that Victor to stay away from Rose and I am worried that Abe will find out that I did that for her. Rose shouldn't find out what I did. I don't think she would be forgiving me very soon if she did.

And I know that I am keeping to much secrets from her already but we aren't in a relationship so I don't even know if it counts. But the thing is that I know she will be pissed when she finds out about the disappearing of Victor and when she finds out that I am the reason she will be kicked out of her apartment soon.

Ivan finishes his speech and I escape to the bar before Abe can talk to me. I saw his eyes on me and I have no intention to talk to him. When I get my drinks I look around to find Rose. She is standing on her own and her gaze is far off. I talk towards her and wrap one arm around her waist. She looks up at me with a smile.

'How do you know Lissa?' I ask Rose and she grins at me.

'Girls secret.' She says and winks at me. I laugh and shake my head.

'Hey there Delilah, what's it like in new York city? I'm a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do.' Ivan sings as he walks towards us and pulls Rose in a hug. She laughs and hugs him back.

My mind is spinning to make this clear. He calls Rose Delilah? He know her as Delilah? Does that mean that he is or was a client of hers? I feel anger rising inside of me and all I want to do at the moment is wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. I don't want Ivan's hands on her.

'You two know each other?' I ask and try to keep the anger out of my voice. I see the way Rose looks at me and know that I didn't succeed in that.

'It has been a while but yes we know each other.' Ivan says with his eyes still on Rose. Her eyes are locked with mine and for the first time I can't read the emotion lingering in her eyes.

'They definitely gave you the best of their service.' Ivan whispers in my ear before leaving to talk to someone. And I just stand there, staring at her. Emotions rising up in me and my eyes are still locked with her. I just need her. No want her.

I grab her arm and almost drag her with me. Leaving the large open space and into a hallway. She keeps saying my name and ask me to stop but I just can't. I walk into my office and lock the door behind us. The moment I lock the door is when I let her go.

My breathing is labored and I run my hands through my hair. She has slept with Ivan. I always knew that she has slept with other man and maybe she still has other clients. But I just moved it to the back of my mind. But being a witness of her interaction with Ivan. I just can't ignore the picture that pops into my mind. Her with Ivan.

'Dimitri, what is your problem?' she asks me. She touched my arm and her voice is gentle. I turn around and face her. Her big eyes looking up at me and I know that I just want to bury myself deep inside of her. Take what I need.

I pull her close to me and let my fingers linger over the skin on her left hip. Thinking about her with no underwear under that dress. I can feel myself harden and my hands are moving on itself after that.

**M-scene**

I bend down and place my lips on her neck. Sucking just beneath her ear and she lets out a loud moan. I push my hard member into her before pulling back.

'I want you to give me a blow job.' I say and lean on my desk. She bends down and starts on the button of my pants. I help her a little with the pants before I tangle my fingers in her hair. She places a kiss on the tip of my dick before taking my member inside of her mouth. My breath hitches.

She bobs her head up and down and I close my eyes to focus on the amazing feeling of her mouth on my dick. She scrapes her nails over my leg and her teeth over my dick. I almost choke on the feeling and feel the release coming closer. But before I can explode in her mouth I pull back and pull her up.

I switch us and make her bend over the desk. She places her hands flat on the surface and sticks her ass a little higher in the air. She already knows what I am about to do. I pull her dress up over her hips and I let out a moan when I see that she hasn't lied about not wearing underwear.

I let my hand travel over her ass and her tights before letting my fingers slip into her folds. She is soaked wet and she moan loudly when my fingers touch her clit. I let one hand lay on her ass and wrap the other around my dick to guide it inside of her.

I groan when I am inside of her and start a frantic pace. Claiming her as my own and let het orgasm build but every time she is near I stop for a moment before beginning again. Her breath is labored and she is sweating.

'Please Dimitri. Please.' She pleads and I grin. Now I have her where I wanted her.

'Tell me your mine.' I say, my voice hoarse. She whimpers before letting out a struggled moan.

'Please.' She says, her voice not above a whisper.

'Tell me your mine Roza.' I say and spank her ass. She shrieks and I hear her nails scrapping over the surface of the desk.

'Please, don't.' she says. I growl and start another pace. Knowing that this will lead very fast to an orgasm. I let her come very close before stilling myself and pulling over of her. I guide myself inside of her and after one move I pull out of her. I do this a couple of times before I make her release building inside of her again. I stop again as I feel her approach her orgasm.

'Tell me your mine.' I growl and spank her again. I hear her whimper again.

'I am yours.' She says and I hear the tears in her voice. I know that I have gone too far but in that moment I don't care about it. I start a hard and fast pace and let my fingers travel to her clit. I rub it until she comes hard and I follow soon after her.

I pull myself out of her and put my pants back on. The orgasm hasn't helped to release the anger inside of me. And the moment I see her tear stained face isn't helping either.

**End of M-scene**

I leave her standing there next to my desk and close the bathroom door behind me. I let out a breath and wash my face. I clean myself and take a deep breath before leaving again.

'You can use the bathroom refresh yourself.' I say before leaving the office. Guilt building inside of me because I know I went too far. But also a feeling of possession building inside of me because she said she is mine.

I talk to a couple of people but my eyes are on the rest of the crowd. Looking for her. Searching for her. Wanting to know her reaction. The way she is acting now. It takes me a while before I see her standing in the crowd again.

She is talking to Abe and I don't know how to feel about that. It doesn't make me comfortable that she is standing there, talking and laughing with him. And it doesn't help that when I look around the crowd that I am asking myself if she has slept with other man around here.

Would anyone else remember her as a pleasure girl. Does anyone else remembers her body the way I do? It doesn't help that Tasha is following me around the room. Standing a little to close and her hand always on my arm.

I have just ordered another drink and my eyes are locked on Roza. She is still talking to Abe and their conversation seems seriously. I am wondering what they could be talking about. I feel Tasha next to me again and I let out a sigh.

'Didn't you bring a date to this party?' I ask her a little too harsh. I see her flinch but her fake smile doesn't falter.

'No, it is just me. I thought we both wouldn't bring dates so we could spend a little time together.' She says and it irritates me. She saw me with Rose, I know that. And she just acts like she is the only woman around in this place. Even when she is the last woman in the world I wouldn't date her.

'I did bring a date.' I say. Not faltering or letting my anger of irritation known to her. She would just enjoy it when I let her known how much she is bothering me.

'Then why isn't she by your side?' she asks me, playing innocent.

'She is perfectly fine by herself Tasha.' I say, glancing her way. She batches her eyelashes up to me but I look away before she moves again.

'I would think that your date would be keeping you company. But instead I am keeping you company for the mayor part of this evening.' She says and cocks her head to the side.

'I didn't ask you to follow me around.' I say. Don't take the word company in my mouth to describe her acting. She seems a little offended when I describe her acting as following.

'I am not following you.' She says but before she can say more I hold my hand up to make her stop. I turn towards her and bend my head a little. My eyes boring into hers in a cold stare.

'Just let me be clear Tasha. I didn't choose you all those years ago. And I still don't choose you. Stop wasting your time on me because I am not interested in you. If you ever be this possessive about me again I will let everyone know how crazy you are. Because we both know that you are a lunatic.' I say and I see her pale.

Yes woman. Don't underestimate someone's kindness. I pull back just in time for the waitress to put the drink on the bar next to me. I smile at her before emptying the glass of vodka in one motion. After that I give Tasha one more glare before walking off.

I walk towards Abe and Rose. She looks up at me and stares at me for a moment before smiling at me. I have to apologize to her for what I did. She isn't my possession and she isn't even my girlfriend. I don't have any rights to claim her like I did.

'Are you ready to go home?' I ask her and lay my hand on the small of her I back. I turn to Abe and smile at him. He seems a little surprised to see me next to Rose. She says that she is ready to go and we say our goodbyes to Abe. After that I let Ivan know that I am gone.

The ride home is a little awkward when we are both not saying a word. I don't know if she is mad about what I have done. And I don't know if I am really that sorry because of what I did. The moment we step inside of the apartment she has stepped out of her heels and walked further inside without glancing towards me.

I put the heels away. Slide my jacket of my shoulders and put that in the closet. Cleaning a little and keeping myself busy before I walk after her. She is standing in front of the windows again and she has her arms wrapped around herself.

I walk towards her and keep standing behind her. Not touching her and not making my presence known. But she knows that I am standing next to her. I see myself standing behind her in the reflection of the window. Her head is bend and she looks so fragile.

'I am sorry.' I say to her. My voice soft. I slide my hands into my pocket so I won't touch her. I want her forgiveness before touching her.

'For what?' she asks me. Her voice only a whisper.

'I went too far and shouldn't have forced you.' I say, knowing that I am sorry when I tell her that.

'I begged you to stop Dimitri. I put so much trust in you. And you abused that trust. You pushed me and broke me until I told you what you wanted to hear.' She says, her voice hard. I bend my head and stare at the floor.

'I am so sorry Roza.' I say as a whisper, barely audible.

She turns around and her eyes lock with mine. A bright fire burning in her eyes. She is angry with me. She is hating me for what I have done to her. And I can't blame her for being angry.

'Why would I forgive you Dimitri?' she asks me. Giving me one chance to make this right. One chance to show her that I won't do it again. And I know that it is now or never. And I know that if I ruin this I will never see her again.

'Because I love you.' I say to her. Being the most honest I can be.


	10. Loving

**Surprise, surprise. Another chapter! **

_'__Why would I forgive you Dimitri?' she asks me. Giving me one chance to make this right. One chance to show her that I won't do it again. And I know that it is now or never. And I know that if I ruin this I will never see her again._

_'__Because I love you.' I say to her. Being the most honest I can be. _

I see her eyes widen when my words reach her. The following moment she closes her eyes and shakes her head. I swallow hard and try my hardest not to panic. My hands go through my hair and I turn around. I don't want to see the emotions in her eyes.

She doesn't want me. Of course she doesn't want me. I am just her client. Just another man she sleeps with so she can earn money. God, I'm pathetic. For years I can't find a woman that I want to fall in love with. And then I decide to pay for sex and I fall in love with the girl. Pathetic, Dimitri.

'Dimitri…' her voice wraps around me but there is no emotion in her voice. I don't want to turn around and see her eyes when she tells me that she is leaving. I don't want to hear those words coming from her beautiful mouth.

'Dimitri, turn around.' She says. I feel the touch of her hand on my arm and I turn around. Facing her and seeking the emotions in her eyes. But I don't find the emotions in them that I expect to find. No they just shine with kindness.

Her hand travels up from my arm to my neck. She cups the back of my neck with her hand and pulls my head down. Her lips brush against mine in a sweet, short kiss. I hear myself moan when I feel her lips on mine again.

I have spent so many moments fantasizing about her lips. And especially after she gave me that kiss when she was sick. From that moment I could remember how her lips tasted, how they would feel against mine. And the only thing I wanted was to kiss them again. To feel her lips moving against mine, to taste her again.

She pulls back and she smiles at me. I take a deep breathe before acting again. My hands cup her cheeks and I smash my lips against hers. Devouring her lips in a deep and wanted kiss. I trace the lines of her lips with my tongue before trusting my tongue in her mouth.

She moans at the touch and bends her head a little backwards. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair and playfully pulls at the strands. I let one arm slide around her waist and pull her close to my body. Her body molds against mine.

**M-scene**

I press my hardened dick to her hip and let out a moan. Our lips and tongues are doing their dance while I let my hands roam over her beautiful body. I grab her ass and pull her up. The dress slips up to her hips when she wraps her legs around my hips. We both moan when the bulge in my pants his her naked core.

I lift her a little higher so I can walk us towards the bedroom. One of my arms under her ass and the other pulling lightly at her hair so she cocks her head further back. I press her against the glass wall and feel her shiver when the cold hits her.

I pull back and let my eyes wander over her body. I let her slide back with her feet on the ground. The lights are still out and the only light that surrounds us is the moonlight. Her eyes are big and a little glazed over. Her full plump lips a little redder than normal and slightly parted.

She looks more beautiful than she has ever done. And the only thing I want to do is to kiss her lips for the rest of the night. I let her turn around and my hands find the zipper of her dress. Slowly I make the zipper go down and down while caressing the newly exposed skin.

Her hands go up and she pulls her hair over one shoulder. Giving me even better access to her beautiful tanned skin. I bend down and place my lips on her shoulder. The dress slips from her hips and falls to the ground. Leaving a beautiful woman standing in front of me.

I place open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders. My hands gripping her hips and pulling her towards my body before letting them roam higher. Over her flat stomach up to her breasts. I take them both in my hands. Weighting them before starting a light massage.

She moans and let her head fall back on my shoulder. I trace her ear with my tongue before sucking the lobe of her ear into my mouth. I play with the lobe with my tongue before biting. Her hands moving on their own. Grabbing the hem of my blouse and pulling.

I hear the ripping sound when she pull a little too hard but it doesn't stop me. I bite even harder and the cool air hits the hot skin on my stomach. My hands let her go and she turns around. My blouse is ruined and hanging in pieces on my body. Her hands go up and start on unbuttoning the blouse.

I stop her and rip the blouse of my chest. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips. Watching her do that turns me on even more and I bend down to capture her lips with mine. She kisses me back as her hands start to travel south and start unbuttoning my pants.

The pants of my suit falls to my ankles and I bend down slightly to release myself from my pants and socks. I pick her up again and walk us to the bedroom. My lips devouring hers and enjoying the ability to kiss her after all this time.

I lay her down on the bed and before joining her I let my boxer briefs fall to the ground. I step out of it and hover over her. I kiss her lips, her eyes, he cheeks and the tip of her nose. She wrinkles her nose at the touch of my lips.

With my tongue I make a path from her jaw to her collarbones. Kissing and sucking on the skin, leaving a bite mark. I tease her further and move my mouth southwards. Sucking her nipple in my mouth, making her back arch into me.

I work on the one nipple with my mouth while I use my hand on the other. Biting, sucking and licking. Teasing her until she lets out a strangles scream and her hands pull on my hair. I smile and switch breasts. Starting the same torture on the other nipple.

I feel her pant beneath me as her hands pull me away and push me closer at the same time. Her hips go up and her legs wrap themselves around me, holding me in place. I bite just beneath her nipple and I feel the release flows through her body.

With kisses I start a new path towards her core. I stop for a moment when I reach her belly bottom. I stick my tongue in it and swirl it around for a moment. It makes her moan loudly and arch her back again. I remove her legs around my body so I can slide even lower.

I grip her hips with my hands to hold her down and blow gently on her wet core. I feel her move and try to make her hips shoot towards me. I chuckle and blow again. She groans and her fingers tangle themselves in my hair again. Pushing me lightly towards her wet core.

I bend down and lick the outsides of her folds. The taste hit my tongue and I can only moan when I taste her. It can only be describes as Rose but it makes me want more of her. I spread her legs so I have a better access. Placing a kiss on her clit before pushing my tongue inside of her.

I tease her for a moment with pushing my tongue in and out of her, getting a lot of moans and groans leaving her mouth. After that I move up to her sensitive clit. I lick, bite and bite a little. I can feel her come closer and closer and slide one finger inside of her.

I hear her pleading for more and slide another finger inside of her. Moving my fingers in and out while playing with her clit. Her body stiffens before she starts moving uncontrolled and let the orgasm take over her body.

With kisses and licking her skin I move up her body until I reached her mouth. I kiss her and trust my tongue inside of her mouth. The taste of her juices still on my tongue. She moans when she taste herself.

I reach with my hand between us to guide my dick to her entrance and slowly push inside of her. I still myself when the tip is inside of her and kiss her until we both have to stop to gasp for breath. When had caught her breath I push myself fully inside of her and hear her gasp for breathe again.

While pushing in and out of her I lower myself to her body so my stomach is resting on hers and her breasts are touching my chest. I hold myself up on my forearms. Somehow I manage to cup her cheek with one hand and keep kissing her.

I have set a slow and deep pace. It isn't about sex tonight. It isn't about an orgasm. Something changed between us and I don't know where it going to lead. But for this moment I do not care about that. In this moment it is just me and her and this intimate moment.

For me, this sex has changed into making love. And I want it slow and sweet. Like nothing is going to change and only we live in this bubble. The only sound is coming from our labored breathing and when we let out our moans and groans.

One of her hands is gripping on my shoulder and the other is placed on my ass. Her legs wrapped around my legs and she is moving her hips up with every trust. My eyes are gazing into hers and lost in the depts of her beautiful brown eyes.

I lower my head again and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Determined to kiss her as long as I can. I feel a third orgasm approaching her body and increase the pace. Making my trusts a little longer and a little faster.

It is my name that leaves her lips when her orgasm shoots through her body. She warm breath of it caressing my lips. Her eyes closing and hiding the emotion that fills her eyes. I kiss her again and change the pace that will help the orgasm coming.

I say her name in a groan when the warm feeling of an orgasm runs from my spine through my whole body and my seed is spilling inside of her. My body lowers further to hers and I give her all my weight as I bury my head in the crook of her neck.

Her arms tighten around me and she holds me close as she places small kisses on my shoulder. I slide out of her and pull myself out her grip. Rolling next to her and collecting her in my arms. Her head on my chest with her ear on my fast beating heart.

**End of M-scene**

We made love three more times that night before I fell into a blissful sleep. My arms wrapped around her body and spooning her from behind. I buried my head in her neck so I her scent would fill my nose for the rest of the night.

But when I woke up that morning I was alone and the spot next to me was cold. She had left the warm covers a long time ago. There was no sound in the apartment and I instantly knew what that mend. My heart breaking.

She had left. She had left and I knew that she wouldn't come back to me. The way she had given herself to me this night was her way to say goodbye to me. But after kissing her lips the whole night and being able to express my love to her in a very physical way, I knew that there was no way I could forget her.

It took me a long time before I was ready to leave the bed and push away the covers that still smelled off her. Her dress was from the ground and my clothes that we left in front of the window were folded and placed on the couch.

The key I gave her that would give her entrance to my apartment was left on the kitchen counter with a small note and a statement that led to the end of our contract. The small note only said that she was sorry and that she wasn't ready for a relationship.

Finding the proof of her leaving me for good broke my heart only further. And in that moment I felt the tears spilling my eyes and making their way over my cheek to my chin before falling to the ground. It had been years since I last cried.


	11. Another month

**RPOV  
**I had left him. Thinking that it would be for the best and that it wouldn't hurt me. But the moment the front door closed the only thing I felt regret. This wonderful man had given me a chance, an option for something I never thought I would have. And the only thing I could do is run.

Almost a month had passed since that night and the only thing I felt was empty. I didn't felt like I was living anymore. I guess that this was what they called a broken heart. It was something I hadn't felt my whole life. And I didn't like it.

In the time I had Dimitri as my client I had changed more than I could possibly think off. In the beginning I had three other clients and Dimitri had been my fourth. During that time I enjoyed spending time with Dimitri more and more and slowly I let my other clients go. Keeping only the Russian God.

But after I had left the statement that told him that our contract was over I knew I had to do something. And thinking that taking a new client would be the best thing. But after spending one night at this man's house the only thing I felt was dirty. And the feeling that I cheated on Dimitri.

It was that moment that I had showed up at Stan's house. I was almost crying when I stood there and he took me inside of his house. As much as I hated him sometimes he was always there when I needed him. And he listened to me.

After I was done talking he didn't speak about a single thing I told him. Not about the way Dimitri had treated me and what had happened in Dimitri's apartment. He just told me that I was fired as a pleasure girl and he even told me to chase Dimitri.

But that last thing he told me was something I couldn't do. In my head I played his reaction over and over again if I showed up at his doorstep and it was holding me from chasing him until he would take me back.

I had never been in love. Never felt any feelings then friendship towards another person. But these feelings that were boiling inside of me was something I couldn't even explain. I didn't know how to describe them and they confused me to no end.

After that talk with Stan I decided to change my life. For good this time. I went home to the small apartment. But the only thing I felt was Dimitri's large presence in it when he looked around disapprovingly. I had been proud at it once but now I only wanted to work harder so I could move out and somehow make Dimitri proud.

Because in my head the only thing I could think of was him and what he would say to me. What he would think about the steps I was taking. And I felt myself longing to me but I created a small version inside of my head that sounded like him. With taking steps and changing my life I could hear him talk to me. Telling me what to do.

It wasn't healthy and I was somewhere afraid that I would finally become crazy. I was afraid that I would reach towards the alcohol or the drugs that had controlled my life for so long in my life. I was afraid of everything I was now that I didn't have him in my life. But it was my own fault that it had ended.

It didn't stop me from hoping, wishing, praying, that he would chase me. That he would show up at my door and act like a caveman. Taking me back to his house and show me that I couldn't leave him. That I couldn't life without him. But that thought scared me to life and it would haunt me in my dreams.

I spend even more hours at the dance studio and when I wasn't teaching I would dance myself. Spending time until the owner told me to go home. I could see the worry in their eyes but I waved them off when they asked me what happened.

Next to feeling Dimitri in my own apartment I could feel the part of my life I didn't want to feel anymore. It was like the apartment belonged to Delilah instead of Rose. So I packed all the clothes that reminded me of her in bags and gave them to the girls who lived two floors higher than me.

I even went so far that I am not following some classes at a community college. I want to help people to overcome what I have been through. These classes are at night so I can still work and do this at the same time.

The thing about it that is the most painful is that every time I have to go to college I need to take the bus. But on the route of that bus is the stop where I needed to get out when I went to see Dimitri. My heart starts beating faster every time we come near that and breaks when we pass it.

After three weeks of feeling sorry for myself and not speaking to others, Lissa showed up at my door. She looked around in my apartment but kept her mouth shut about it. Lissa was like a princess and she was always treated that way. So seeing the girl in my apartment looked a little off.

She told me that she came to pull me together. She had helped me before and I had helped her before. I would call her my best friend and knew that she called me the same. And with having no family she was the only family I had.

It had been years ago when I had met her and we had liked each other from the very beginning. We had met in rehab. And that was the weirdest thing because someone like Lissa didn't belonged there but she proved me that she needed it.

She had been in an accident and after that she would receive painkillers. She got addicted to those painkillers and after a while her parents had sent her away to rehab. Telling her that they couldn't see her acting like that any longer. Lissa was still mad at them for doing that. Even when she knew it was for the best.

In rehab we would have group therapy once a day and both Lissa and I refused to tell the other why we were in that place. So after making fun of the therapist I was sent away. Only to find Lissa coming after her. They had laughed together and talked.

First they hadn't talked about why they were there and everything. But they gained each other trusts and one night they spent a whole night crying and telling what happened. She found out that there was so much more behind this princess like girl. And I found out that even when Lissa found out what I had done she didn't judged me.

She had hugged me! Something that had set me on nerves the first couple of times. But it took only two weeks before I started to hug her back. And with each other help we walked through the path of getting clean much faster.

One night we were allowed to go into the wide world and we ended up at a concert of the Plain White T's. We had laughed, danced and screamed with every song. And that night we realized we didn't need the sedatives. And it was that night that would help me to the name Delilah.

But Lissa came to my apartment and demanded answers. She had seen me acting around with Dimitri and after that night she hadn't heard a single word from me, even when I had promised to call her the following day. And Dimitri walked around like a zombie.

He didn't care about anything anymore and screamed at people for no reason. It had made her heart ache only more and finally she told Lissa what actually had happened. Lissa encouraged her to go to Dimitri and make everything right.

But after almost a week since Lissa's visit she hadn't found the courage to show up at his doorstep. It scared her to death that he could send her away without thinking twice. But is also scared her to death that he would forgive her and that they ended up in a relationship.

She had never been in a relationship and had never needed to be faithful to one person. How could she give Dimitri what he deserved? Because he surely deserved more than her. And she knew one thing, that she didn't deserve him.

He deserved someone who wasn't broken. Someone who hadn't slept with so many man that she lost count. How could she be faithful and right to him when she never learnt the right way? How could she love him and care about him when she had never received love in her entire life.

And mostly how could she be able to promise him that he would be enough. And how could she be enough for him. Because she knew that he wanted to marry the girl he loved. And that he would want to have children and be a happy family.

She didn't know how to be a wife. She didn't know how to be a mother. The only thing she knew was the way her own mother had been. And that was something she didn't even want to think about. Because once her mother had been the most important person in her life. But what her mother had done to her was something she could never forget or forgive.

**DPOV  
**A month since she had walked out of the apartment and broke my heart. My whole life felt empty. My whole being felt empty. The apartment was too big and everything reminded me of her. The way she would sit on the kitchen counter and eat all the food.

The way she would lie on the couch with her legs over the back of the couch. Her eyes fixed on the television and a smile on her face. The way she always wanted to watch that series of her and inspect my DVD case to find even more things she wanted to watch.

But the thing that hurt me the most was the bedroom. I could still remember the night that I had told her that I loved her. I poured all my love for her in the way that I made love to her but it wasn't enough. And I knew it when she had kissed me and hid her emotions for me.

I didn't care in that moment and I was ready to let my heart get broken. The sheets had still smelled to her and it had hurt me when I finally needed to wash them. It was like erasing the last thing of her that was still present in my apartment.

There had been so many nights when I had stood there in front of her building. And I wanted to go in. I wanted to storm right in there and throw her over my shoulder to take her home. But I didn't had the right to do that. She wasn't mine and she would never be mine.

I had received a call from the Pleasure Service asking me if I wanted another girl. And somehow I had ended up saying yes. The girl was pretty and tall. But she wasn't Rose. And after having sex with her I send her away and I called them to say that I didn't want another girl anymore.

Someday I would have to move on with my life and give someone a chance. But I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to push her out of my mind and look around for another woman. Because everything reminded me of her.

Just the other night I had chased a girl in a busy street because I thought it had been her. It had taken me three blocks before I found out that it was someone else. And it had taken me half an hour to get up again and to go home.

Lissa and Ivan looked at me like I was started to become crazy. And maybe I was. I had yelled at more than one employee with no reason at all. Had fired at least three people but it didn't helped me at all. Everyone was walking around me on their tiptoes.

In the end it had been Lissa who had been right. I hadn't been happy because I got laid, like Ivan said. I had been happy because I had a woman in my life. But sadly I couldn't make her stay.

I didn't care about the work she did and that she had slept with so many man. I didn't care that she was an addict. I didn't care about the broken girl she was hiding every day. The only thing that I cared about was who she was today. And she is one of the greatest people I had ever met.

I had liked the woman who had walked into my apartment that first night. Looking pretty and so hot. But I had fallen in love with the woman with all her flawlessness and mistakes. I had fallen in love because of her sarcasm and her beautiful laugh.

It had been a week since Lissa had walked into my office and told me that she had visited Rose the night before. I had shoved all my work apart and was listening to Lissa to find all the unspoken words that she wasn't saying.

She had told me that she had stopped working as a pleasure girl and I could only feel relieve. I didn't care that she slept with all those man. But I wanted to have her for myself now. Even when I didn't even had her. I didn't care about not being her first. I wanted to be her last.

The thing that made me the proudest was that she had started college. I can only hope that she will finish it and make something real of her life. Something where she can be proud of herself. After hearing that it made keeping myself away from her even harder. I wanted to tell her how proud I was. How much I believed in her.

But at the end of that conversation Lissa asked me to stay away from Rose. And I sat there for a moment with my jaw on the floor looking at her. I couldn't believe she was telling me all those things and then expect me to keep my distance.

Her request was because she thought that when I showed up at her doorstep she would throw away all her good work. And Lissa was afraid that she would start drinking again. It was that that kept me away from her apartment for good.

I couldn't mess up her life. I loved her so much that I knew that the only thing I could do was keep myself away from her. If she didn't want me than I shouldn't push her. And if she did want me she knew where to find me. And if she would show up I would take her in without thinking twice.

**I know that this is more a filler chapter and doesn't is that interesting. But it was necessary and I didn't want to spend two or three chapter on things when I could do it like this.  
But in the next chapter something is happening! And if you don't want to wait a whole week, that is possible. If you give me 20 (or more) reviews I am going to post the next chapter on Tuesday night. **


	12. I'm sorry for leaving

**I got 34 reviews for last chapter! OMG you guys are really amazing and I have done a little happy dance to celebrate it. I love the kind and nice words. It totally means that you deserved this chapter and I am not going to hold any longer. Enjoy!**

It was one of those nights where I had brought my work home. Ivan and Lissa called me crazy. Even Tasha called me crazy. That was something I didn't liked. But I guess they were right after all. Ivan didn't brought his work home. Lissa closed with us and left to see her husband.

And Tasha. Well I didn't want to know what she was doing when she left the building. I didn't bother to ask and to pay attention when she talked about that. She found out that Rose wasn't in my life anymore and somehow she popped up into my life again. Even after what I said at the fundraiser.

I was sitting at the eating table with the papers spread in front of me. There was something wrong in those papers but I couldn't figure it out. Actually this was supposed to be Tasha's work but I wanted to check her. Figure out if she was doing it right.

I let out a frustrated growl and push the papers away from me. I push a little too hard and half of the papers fall to the ground. Leaving those lying on the ground and walking to the kitchen. Needing a drink to forget everything.

I pour some vodka in a glass and down in it all at once. Pouring another one before letting myself slide down to the flour. My head in my hands. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be apart from her anymore. I can't stand the thought of her being in the same city as me and not being with me.

Every day I look around and try to find her. And I know I won't find her. The torture starts when I go to sleep at night. In my nightmares she will haunt me. Kiss me with her full plump lips until my minds goes numb. Her fingers over my body driving me crazy. I will tell her that I love her every night and she will leave me again and again.

But there is no relieve in waking. I will be reminded how she would dance around in the apartment with only my shirt on. Every part of my apartment seems to have a memory of her. And even the office has her memory of her hanging around.

I can't. I won't. I don't want to. Not anymore. I have to do something. I have to. Just have to. I drag myself up and put on my shoes. Grabbing the keys of my car and my jacket. The apartment seems to small and the walls are closing around me.

I storm out of the door and run into a small figure. My feet stumble and I grab her arms to steady her. Looking down to see if she is okay and my breath is taken from me. In front of me is the subject of my nightmares. The reason I am driving myself crazy.

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. Her eyes are red rimmed and filled with tears. Her nose red and her lips slightly apart. My hands on her arms and I look at her with my mouth open. Trying to find the words. Trying to make a full sentence.

My hands move up to her cheeks and I caress the soft skin. She leans into the touch. I cup her cheeks and bend down. Smashing my lips into hers in a much needed kiss. I hear myself moan if I feel the pressure of her lips when she kisses me back. The taste of her on my tongue and her scent filling my nose.

For a moment I feel whole again. For a moment I feel the world fade away. Until I realize that I should be mad at her. I should be screaming at her and sent her away from my apartment. But I only want to throw her over my shoulder and drag her in.

I pull myself apart from her and drag my hands through my hair. Cursing words when I realize what I did. The tears are streaming over her cheeks and she brings one hand up to touch her lips. They are a little swollen and I feel my body react to her. I want her. Need her.

'I am so sorry Dimitri. I am so sorry that I left that night. The moment the door fell close behind me I regretted it. And I have no words to make up for what I did. No words to make everything better. But for the last month I felt so lost, so empty. And I don't know how I feel about you. And I am not ready to tell you what I feel. But if there is only a small chance that you will forgive me. That you will take me back I will do everything you want me to.' She says through her tears. Her voice faltering a little.

I stand there staring at her. Processing the words that left her mouth. And it is everything that I wanted to hear. Everything that I needed to hear. But I can't find the words to say that to her. I can't find the words to take her back.

So I stand there staring at her. I wanted her back. I wanted her to be with me. But here she stands pouring her heart out and I can't move, can't talk. I hear a sob leaving her body and she sniffs loudly. She turns and walks away. Her hand moving to the button of the elevator.

She is leaving. Wait, what? I wake up with a shock and my body finally moves. My hand grabs her arm and make her turn around. She looks up at me and I smile at her. Moving my body and pulling her close to me. Her body molding into mine when I capture her lips with mine.

She places her hands on my shoulders and jumps up a little. Her legs wrapping around my legs. I slide my hands from her legs over her ass to her back. My hands sliding beneath the fabric of her shirt on her bare skin. I feel her shiver.

Her hands tangle themselves in my hair as deepens the kiss. I have to cock my head backwards to kiss her properly. I turn and start to walk us to my apartment. Kicking the door close behind us. She moves a little, making me stumble on my feet. I fall with my back to the door before sliding us both to the floor.

**M-scene  
**She is straddling me and her lips move to my neck. Sucking on the exposed skin. I moan and grip her hips. Our hands pulling on each other clothes but I can't wait until we are both naked. Until we have taken the time to undress the other.

I move her backwards until she is lying on her back. My hands unbutton her pants and pull them out. Her pants leave her body together with her panties. I throw them away and spread her legs for me. Hovering over her.

I reach down do undo my pants and shove them over my legs, leaving them on my ankles. I hover over her and push myself in her. Not being easy of taking the time. We both moan when I am fully inside of her.

Her hands gripping me and I grab her legs to pull them up a little more. She opens up even more for me and I start a hard and frantic pace. Both panting and moaning at the friction. I push her legs over my shoulders and reach for hands.

I drag them over her head and hold them with one of my hands. With the other hand I reach between us and start rubbing her sensitive clit. Her nails dig into the skin of my hand but the only thing I do is bend down and smash my lips to hers.

I feel her walls tighten around me and hear her scream when she reaches her peak and falls over it. I follow her soon with her name leaving my lips. My body falls on top of hers and I start giving small kisses on her neck.  
**End of M-scene**

'We should talk.' I say while I start to sit up. She looks up at me and let out a small laugh.

'Maybe we should take a quick shower first. You made me all sticky and stuff.' She says and sits up with me. We both are half dresses due the hurry we had to be connected again.

'Sure.' I tell her with a laugh. I'm sticky myself and could use a shower. I stand up and pull her with me. Heading to the shower next to my bedroom. We discard each other from the remaining clothes and she stands against me in the shower.

My hands on her back and her arms wrapped around my waist. I look down at her and she smiles at me. She reaches up as I bend down and our lips meet in the middle. We share a sweet long kiss before cleaning ourselves.

After the shower I hand her one of my boxer briefs and one of my sweaters. I have to keep myself busy to not reach over and pull her against me again. Knowing we should talk first before I lose myself in her again and forget about it all.

She grabs my hand as we fall on the couch and lays her legs over mine. Her free hand reaching up and cupping my cheek. I lean into her hand and press a small kiss on the palm of her hand.

'I am so sorry for leaving you Dimitri. I am truly sorry and the last month has been a living hell for me. But I have done so much to change my life. And I have missed you. Seriously missed you. I have sat in my apartment for so many nights, wishing I could tell you what I had done that day. And I wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted to make you proud of me.' she says and I see tears in her eyes.

I reach up and brush one away that escapes her eye. Bending to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She is being silly. How can I not be proud of her. And I had hoped to hear from her so many times and wanted to hear what she has been doing.

'I was already proud of you Roza. I want to hear what you have done every day. I want to be the one you share that with. And I will share it with you.' I say. She smiles and reach up to kiss me. But I lean back a little, not kissing her. She gives me a questioning look.

'You have to promise me something. Never leave me again. Never walk out of the door like that again. The next time you walk out like that again there is no coming back. So please promise me this.' I say and bore my eyes in hers.

'Dimitri, I…' she says and looks away with her eyes. But I stop her and cup her cheeks. I make her look into my eyes again.

'I am not pushing you into things you don't want. You don't have to tell me that you love me if you are not ready. You don't have to be any other person than you are now. I will wait for you to be ready. I promise you. But please promise me that you will not leave me like that again.' I say and swallow hard. My heart beating fast in anticipation for her answer.

'I promise you Dimitri.' She says and I let out a breathe I didn't even know that I was holding. A happy grin spreads over my face and hers is mirroring mine. I pull her to me in a sweet and loving kiss.

'And now tell me what you have been doing the last month.' I say while wrapping my arms around her. Lissa has told me a lot but I just want to hear it from her.

'I have quit my job as a pleasure girl. You have just ruined me, you know. I can't even picture myself with another man anymore. My body just wants you.' She says with a cheeky grin. I let out a laugh and capture her lips for a moment.

'Good. Because you are even allowed to look at other man.' I say and this time she laughs. She gives me a soft push and leans into me.

'I have started college, finally! It isn't much for now, just two nights. But I actually love it and for the first time in my life I am enjoying school. I even do my homework.' She says and laughs. After that she digs further into the story about her college.

My heart swells with proud of this girl. Remembering her story about her past and seeing how far she has come from the girl who lived on the streets. She laughs a lot and tells me with much amusement all the stories about her classmates and teachers.

I reply when it's needed and ask questions. But for the rest I just sit there and listen to her enthusiastic stories. I don't know if I have ever seen her act like this. But I could definitely get used to it. I would even try and have her like this every day.

She has reached the end of her stories a while ago and after that we just remained sitting on the couch in silence. I play with her hair and keep kissing her. Every time our eyes meet we just smile and snuggle even closer together.

'Dimitri.' She says and bends a little backwards so she can look at me better. 'What is there now between us? I mean, how do we call it.' she is a little nervous when she asks this.

'I hope we can call it a relationship.' I say and smile at her. Her eyes widen a little on my comment so I talk further. 'But if you are not ready for that we don't give it any names. If we just stay exclusive for each other I am fine with it.'

I run my hand through my hair in an attempt to hide my nervousness for her answer. She promised me to not walk out of that door. And I promised her not to push her. She has told me about her month and I have told her about my month.

But I haven't even thought about what there was between us. I just assumed that we would have a relationship now. Does she expect me to be old fashioned and ask her if she wants that? Or doesn't she want a relationship at all?

'I think I would be fine with a relationship.' She says and smiles.

'This is Dimitri, my boyfriend.' She adds with a grin and her eyes staring in mine. I feel a smile on my face appearing when she calls me her boyfriend.

'That's sound perfect.' I tell her and kiss her.

'You think? I just needed to try it out. I have never had a boyfriend before.' she says with a idiotic grin on her face. I laugh and bend down do devour her lips with mine.

**First I want to apologize for the switching between first and third person in the chapter before this one. I know, I know. And I had a lot more trouble with it but changed so much already that I couldn't see the rest. So forgive me.**

**But now on with this chapter! So, what are your thoughts? I am really excited now that they are officially a couple! So many ideas and I don't know which one I should be using first.**


	13. Making noises

A week has passed since Rose finally became mine and I have been feeling very content about it. I had been worried about how she was going to take it and was a little scared that she would run away from me. But she has stayed and is still staying. And somehow I managed to have her at my place every night.

I have to say that it feels good so far. Having her here, having her as my girlfriend. Even when we are just stuck at the living room. I'm reading at the moment and Rose has been doing things on my laptop. She has been making fun faces for a while and I keep glancing her way.

Maybe I should be asking what she is watching but she does this more often. Sometimes she even talks along with the characters on screen. I find it kind of cute. I mentioned it when she did it the first time but she just blushed and looked away. So I keep my mouth locked so I can watch her.

She makes a sound that is a mix between a whimper and a moan. I look up from my book and towards her. She makes even funnier faces but she seems a little flushed this time. Her cheeks a little redder and her eyes a little bigger. It looks sexy.

'What are you watching?' I ask her and she turns her attention for a single moment towards me before looking at the screen again. A cheeky grin on her face.

'Porn.' She says. She is looking what? I sit up and place the book I was reading on the coffee table.

'Why are you watching porn?' I ask her. I don't know if I'm just curious or a little offended. Wondering if she is into that kind of stuff or that I don't please her enough.

'Why do you have porn on your computer?' she asks with a huge grin on her face. Her eyes twinkling as she looks towards me. I feel myself pale and a lot of swearing words coming up in my mind. I should have deleted it a long time ago.

'I… I used to watch that.' I stumble and feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Rose chuckles and I look up to her again. Her eyes are twinkling when she looks at me.

'Did it turn you on? Watching these people having sex? The noises they make?' she shouts question after question and I feel myself nod. Towards any other person I would deny it and talk my way out of it but with her I feel that I can be honest about it.

Suddenly she bends her head backwards. Her fingers trailing over her chin, moving further down. Out of her mouth comes a moaning sounds that those people in porn movies make. I sit further up, a little more forward. My eyes a little wider and full towards her as my pants become a little tighter.

'You like that?' she asks as she stops even as sudden as she began. Her eyes taking me in and I see the humor in her eyes. But more. Hunger and lust are shining in her eyes.

**M-scene  
**I stand up and take the two steps towards her. This is her time to widen her eyes and she licks her lips as I stand in front of her. The bulge in my pants on her eyes level. I bend forward and reach towards the laptop. I close it and place it on the coffee table.

'I have something that you need to take care of.' I tell her and grab her hands to pull her up. As I place on of her hands on the bulge I let the other fall in her lap. I hiss at the contact of her hand and she lets out a moan as she feels how excited I am.

Her hands are shaking a little as she unbuckles my pants. Our eyes keep locked the whole time as she makes work of my pants and my boxer briefs. When her fingers link behind the elastic and she pulls them down her eyes travel to my dick.

I tangle my hands in her hair and pull her a little forward. A loud moan leaves my lips as her tongue swirls around the tip. I close my eyes and she takes my dick into her mouth. She bobs up and down and continue to swirl her tongue around my dick.

She carefully takes my balls in her hand and start a light massage while she keeps to please me. I feel the orgasm coming closer and closer as the heat starts spreading in my body.

'I'm coming.' I tell her, warn her even. But she doesn't stop. She sucks a little harder and moves a little faster. I groan her name when the orgasm shoots through my body. My seed spilling into her mouth. She licks my cock and her lips before pulling back completely.

I let myself fall towards the ground and sit on my knees in front of her. Bending forward and placing my head in her lap. Her fingers moving through my hair. Playing with the strands and it feels nice. It calms me down after the intense orgasm.

When I come back from my high I pull back and look at her. She smiles at me and I smile back. I kiss the skin of her exposed knees and move her dress higher up. Revealing more of her tan skin. My hands move to the hem of my shirt and I pull it over my head. Leaving me naked in front of a full dressed Rose.

I grab her hips and pull her forward, towards me. She let herself fall of the couch and on my lap. My lips reaching for hers as her lips are reaching for mine. They meet in a passionate and need filled kiss. Our lips moving together and our tongues fighting for dominance.

She rolls her hips against mine and she moans into my mouth. Someone is excited. I move so she isn't sitting on my lap anymore. When I stand up I pull her with me and throw her over my shoulder like a caveman. She lets out a chuckle and her hands smashes against ass.

I growl and spank her ass in return, making her squeal. When we arrive in the bedroom I throw her on the bed and watch her for a moment to make sure that I wasn't too rough. But she props herself up on her elbows and licks her lips again as she watches me.

I feel my dick twist as she does that and hover over her. Bending down to claim her lips as mine. The kiss is rough but passionate. My hands roaming over her body and pushing her dress higher and higher. Over her hips and she helps me to get her dress off.

Moaning loudly as I see her lying beneath me in just a black thong and a pink bra. The goddess beneath me looks perfect in everything. Even when she would wear granny panties and a skin colored bra.

I place kisses on her neck, her collarbone and on the skin above her breasts. Her back arch and she presses her body further into mine. I roll my hips against her and I feel her wetness through her thong. We both moan loudly at the friction.

'Take me Dimitri.' She says and pulls on my hair. I smirk and crawl further down her body. Placing kisses on her stomach and my hands reach behind her body. I unclasp her bra and throw it across the room. My fingers reaching behind the strings of her thong and I pull, hard.

The fabric breaks and a strangled breath leaves her lips at the action. My woman loves it when I act like a true cavemen. I give her a cheeky smile before licking her folds. Her hips shoot up and I place my hands on her hips to keep her on the mattress.

With my fingers I spread her folds a little more and start to tease her clit. Licking, sucking and biting lightly. She moans, pants and growls at the motion. I put two fingers in her and starts to thrust them into her in a steady pace.

Her body tightens and her walls clamp around my fingers as her orgasm shoots through her body. A strangled whimper leaving her lips and her body shaking a little. I help her ride it out and start a path up her body with my mouth.

When I reach her lips I kiss them in a sweet slow kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips, pulling me closer to her. I lay my body against her without putting my weight on her. We kiss for a while until she bucks her hips up, against my hardening dick.

I roll of her and lay down beside her. My face turned towards her and I can see her starting to protest. But I just grab her and roll her on me. She is straddling my hips and rolling her hips against mine.

'You ready?' she asks with a grin. Her hair already sticking to her forehead and her hand gripping on my skin a little too hard.

'I'm always ready for you.' I tell her and buck my hips up to hers. My dick touching her wet folds and I moan loudly. Her hand grip my dick and she places herself above me. Her eyes meeting mine when she lowers on my hard dick.

I grab her hips and trust my dick inside of her. She let herself fall a little backwards. Her hands on my knees as her back is arched. Her head falling backwards. My hands on her hips. She moves herself up and down on my dick as I buck my hips up.

Our labored breathing, whimpers, moans, groans and the sound of skin on skin is the only thing filling the air around us. We work together as we are both riding towards the climax of a sweet orgasm. I roll us over and starts pounding harder into her.

'Oh, yes, yes Dimitri. Right there.' She says with a grin on her face. Making fun of me watching that porn. I growl and grab her ankles. Moving her legs over my shoulders and start to move into her in a different angle. She can only give me a whimper.

'That will teach you to make fun of me.' I tell her. My hands moving up and cupping her breasts. My fingers playing with her nipples while I keep the same pace. She reaches her peak first and with a loud scream she lets herself go.

Her walls clamping around me and it triggers my orgasm. I follow her and collapse on top of her. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear as I come back from my peak. When I have come back to earth I roll my body of hers.  
**End of M-scene**

I roll on my side, facing her. She rolls on her side, facing me. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her swollen lips in a sweet slow kiss. Just our lips moving in a sweet movement.

'Sweet.' I hear a deep voice and look up. My eyes getting bigger in terror. In the doorframe of my bedroom is Ivan. He stands there with his hands in his pockets, a huge grin on his face and his eyes travelling over our naked bodies.

'What the fuck are you doing here?!' I growl towards him at the same time as Rose throws a pillow to his head. He catches it with ease and laughs loudly.

'You weren't answering your phone and now I get why you weren't answering.' He says. 'Finish it, I will wait for a moment. Unless you need a little help.'

At the last comment I throw my pillow to his head and he turns around. I know that my cheeks are flushes but Rose just has her lips turned in a smile.

'Cheeky bastard.' She mumbles as she rolls herself on top of me. I chuckle and pull her closer to kiss her lips. I should get dresses to see why Ivan is here. But I love this moment in bed with her. Her lips are intoxicating.

'Dimitri, why are your clothes lying... oh my god.' I hear him say and stumble around. I look at Rose and we both start to laugh at the same time. He finally noticed that we didn't start this in the bedroom.

Rose is still straddling me and she grins her hips against mine again. A loud moan escapes my lips as my hands starts to travel over her body again. Forgetting about Ivan being in the next room. I roll us over and kiss her lips again.

'Dimitri, come on man! I am not here for fun. Not this time.' He says. And the way he says this makes me roll over. He really isn't here to drink a beer or something.

'Why don't you take a shower? I will see what Ivan wants.' I say to Rose. She nods and after a quick peck she disappears into the bathroom. When I hear the shower starts running I pull some clothes on and go to see Ivan.

He is sitting on one of the barstools. In front of him he has a large pile of folders and I feel myself getting a little more nervous. Why is he here? Before I go sit next to him I grab the clothes that are in front of the couch and throw them in the bedroom.

I close the door, book case, and go to Ivan. He looks at me with a tired look. This isn't good. I don't know what he found out but I know one thing. This isn't going to make me happy and it will be a lot of work. I sit down next to him and pull the folders towards me.

'What did you found out?' I ask him. Not going to linger on other things. Not going to scold him for walking in without calling. Not going to scold him for seeing us naked. It isn't import when he sits next to me looking like this.

'You told me a while ago that you were watching Tasha's steps and well… I started doing that as well. But every time I noticed that something wasn't normal. I looked it over and over but couldn't find anything. Until I laid her work next to our work. That of me, you and Lissa.' He says, dragging his hand through his hair.

'Numbers weren't right. First it were small things. One number, a small number somewhere behind the comma. But after that things were changing and the numbers were getting bigger. Someone is stealing money from the company Dimitri.' He says and I feel my heart starts beating faster.

I drag my own hands through my hair and a lot of Russian swearing words are coming from my mouth. Ivan laughs humorless at my swearing before getting completely serious again.

'I found more.' He says. His eyes becoming somber and I know that the stealing part wasn't the worst part. My mind starts to imagine all things that could happen. But the thing he is going to say next isn't the thing that would ever come up in my imagination.

'All these signs are leading towards Lissa.' He says and new swearing words leaving my mouth. A mix between Russian and English as I run out of Russian swearing words. This can't be happening. Lissa wouldn't be stealing.

She has been working for our company for five years. And in all those years there was never a trace of her stealing of breaking any rules. Lissa is that sweet girl that you want to treat like the princess she is. And why would she even be stealing when she got a promotion not so long ago?

No, no, no. I will not believe that Lissa, my personal assistants, is stealing from me. I don't know how many leads there are towards Lissa but somewhere there must be a mistake. This isn't Lissa who is stealing from us.

'So, Lissa is stealing from us?' I ask with my brows raised. He nods but I can see in his eyes that he doesn't believe it. That is good. But now we need to find out what is really happening. I nod at him and we both bend over the folders in front of us.

'Lissa isn't stealing.' A voice from behind us tells us. We both turn and Rose is standing behind us. Freshly showered with her hair still wet. Her hands on her hips and she looks furious.

'What?' Ivan asks her.

'Lissa isn't stealing from you.' She says again. Ivan and I share a look to decide in how much we are going to tell her. And in that look we have a whole conversation before I turn towards Rose again.

'We know.' I say but she doesn't change her attitude. She still stands in front of us with her hands on her hips, looking furious.

'I can't believe that you really… What? You don't think she is stealing?' she asks suddenly as my words sink in.

'We trust Lissa with our whole company. She wouldn't be stealing from us.' I tell her, being honest about it.

'Then what are you doing?' she asks, taking a couple steps closer to us. I wrap my arms around her as she is close enough and pull her against my body, taking in her scent.

'Well, there is still someone stealing from us. And we need to find who is doing that. Soon.' I say to her. She nods and takes a quick look towards the folders. But it wouldn't say her anything. Only numbers and bank accounts.


	14. Telling Lissa

'Lissa, can you come in for a minute.' I call out to her and hear her say yes. I work further on the file that I am typing and notice her coming and sitting down. She has closed the doors before sitting and I appreciate that.

'Something's wrong?' she asks me. Her voice telling me that she is a little nervous. So I tell her yes to be honest to her. I finish the report before I turn towards her. She is playing with her fingers and her eyes are on me. I give her a small smile before turning serious.

'Someone is stealing from our company.' I tell her and watch the reaction she gives. It takes a little time before the words come into her system but when they do she reacts the same way Ivan and I did.

'Do you know who is stealing?' she asks me. She turned serious and I see that she is angry about it. But she isn't nervous or trying to hide anything. That is a good thing and it tells me that Ivan and I were right about her.

'It all leads to you.' I tell her. I see her pale and her hands gripping on the armrests. She wants to say something but closes her mouth a couple times before she is even able to say something.

'Dimitri, I didn't steal anything. You have to believe me. Please.' She tells me, pleads even. Tears in her eyes as she moves a little closer to grab my hand. But before she can go on I raise my hand to tell her to be silent.

'I know that you didn't steal anything.' I tell her. And she wants to plead further until the words sink in and she looks at me confused.

'But when everything leads to me how do you know that it wasn't me?' she asks in confusion now. I chuckle and grab her hand in mine.

'Lissa, you have worked for us for so many years. And I trust you with this whole company. Both Ivan and I trust you. So we have no reasons to suspect you. But we still need to figure it all out. And with that we need your help.' I tell her. She nods and gives me a brave smile but the tears still leak over her cheeks.

I stand up and walk around the desk to pull her into a hug. It doesn't matter that Lissa is my PA, she is also a friend. And I hate to see her cry. So I let her when she buries her face in my chest and her hands grip tightly into the fabric of my shirt.

'Sorry that I am such a mess.' She tells me as she pulls back to wipe her nose. A watery smile on her face and her eyes red rimmed. I give her a tissue and pull her back into one more hug.

'You don't have to apologize Lissa.' I tell her and I mean it. It isn't easy when you get accused of stealing. And I think it is a good things that both Ivan and I know that Lissa won't do anything. Or we just had to let her go or even sue her.

'I need to tell you something Dimitri.' She tells me. I look at her for a moment before I nod and we both sit down again. She doesn't seem so shocked anymore.

'Dimitri, I am pregnant.' She says and watches me with a happy smile on her face. I look at her face and my eyes travel to her stomach but she isn't showing yet. A happy grin forms on my face as I pull her into another bear hug. She laughs and hugs me back.

'Congratulations Lissa. I am so happy for you.' I tell her and I am truly honest to her about this. She will be such a great mom.

'And Christian finally asked me.' she says and she shows me an engagement ring on her right hand. She is just one happy bundle at the moment and it looks like she can start bouncing every minute now. I laugh while I congratulate her even more.

'When is your due date?' I ask and point towards her stomach.

'The third of November.' She tells me with a huge smile. 'I am officially three months pregnant.'

We end up sitting on the couch in the corner of my office and she tells me a lot more about her pregnancy and her engagement. And I keep asking her question after question. She looks more and more happy how longer we talk and when we are finally finished she is completely over the shock of the stealing part.

And so we end up talking about that. I tell her what we found out and show her the files we have. She looks at it and gives me details about things and gives me further explanation about parts that I have no idea of. At the end of that talk we are a little further and I am happy that the day is over.

* * *

'Roza?' I call through the apartment. I know that she is home but I have no idea of where she is. An answer comes from the bedroom. But as I follow it she isn't there and I walk further until I see her in the bathroom.

She is sitting in the bathroom. Her head against the headrest and her hair pulled up to a high bun. She pries her eyes open to look at me. I can tell that she has been crying.

'What's wrong?' I ask her as I sit on the side of the bathtub. She bites her lip as she shakes her head.

'Please join me.' she says with a shaky voice. I want to discuss it but the look she gives me makes me forget about it. I pull the clothes of my body and fold them before laying them on the closed toilet seat. When I am completely naked I watch her for a moment, deciding where I am going to sit.

But before I can make a choice she slide a little forward to make space behind her. And I give her an appreciating smile before stepping into the tub behind her. I let myself slide in with my legs on either side of her. My arms wrap themselves around her and pull her close to my body.

She leans into me and her hands grip onto my hands. I kiss her shoulder and neck until she relaxes a little more.

'Tell me Roza.' I say to her and hear her sniffle.

'It is stupid.' She says and I shake my head until I remember that she can't see that.

'Nothing is stupid if it is bothering you.' I tell her and nuzzle her neck with my nose.

'I am thrown out of my apartment. They are going to demolish the whole building.' She says and I feel myself tense. She has found out what we did. That we are the reason she needs to be moving.

'And I don't know where I am going because every apartment in the city is so expensive. I need to be out there in the next two months. I have to give up college. Otherwise I am just not able to hire another apartment.' She says and loud sobs escape her body. Making her tremble.

This is the time that I have to tell her that Ivan and I are the reason she needs another apartment. This is the time to confess everything before it is too late. And even when I tell her now I know that she will be mad that I haven't told her earlier. But it isn't what I say to her.

'You can move in here if you want.' I tell her and I feel her tense.

'Dimitri…' she says. I can guess the expression on her face and it isn't a good one.

'No, listen.' I say and squeeze her a little. 'Don't see it as moving in if you don't want to. But think about it. You don't have to give up college. And while you stay here you can save some money so you can buy your own apartment. That way you don't have to give up on both of them.'

I can tell that she isn't confided. But she isn't shrugging it of before thinking about it. So I just see it as a good thing that she is at least thinking about it.

'You can always let me pay for college.' I tell her and bury my head in the crook of her neck. Hoping she would say yes. But already knowing the answer.

'No Dimitri. I know you want to but I won't let you. You know what it means to me that I can pay for it myself.' she says and I know it. She is proud of herself that she has made it so far and I am proud of her because of it. But sometimes I hate it that she is so stubborn that she won't let me help her.

'You can always pay me back.' I say with a grin. Not meaning that she has to pay it back in money.

'Dimitri, promise me that you won't do it.' she says, completely serious. I shake my head no and know that she can feel it. It would be so much easier if she would just let me take of a couple of things. I can miss the money.

'Dimitri, just promise me.' she says with a stern tone in her voice.

'Roza, just let me pay for it.' I say to her and cup her breast in my hands. Trying to distract her.

'Promise me.' she says, her voice a little faltering. But her hands gripping mine to stop them from teasing her.

'Alright I promise it if you will promise to think about moving in.' I tell her. Using it as a compromise.

'I promise.' She says and leans back completely. Letting my hands go.

'Now let me take care of you.' I say with a grin and she makes a agreeing sound.

**M-scene  
**I start to kiss her neck and shoulders while my hands are massaging her breasts. My fingers moving over the peaks and I tease the hardening nipples with my fingers. She moans and tangle her hands into my hair. It gives me more access to her body.

I let one hand slide further down on her body as the other keeps teasing her nipple. And I move her legs so they are lying over mine. She slides a little further down and bends her back a little. I let my hand slide further and further until I reach her thighs.

I let my fingers slide through her folds and hear her moan loudly. Her hands gripping in my knees with her nails digging into my skin. But I don't care about it when she is enjoying this so much. As I finally reach her clit she groans so loudly that I almost come myself.

My hips bend forward to press my hardening member into her back. And she lets her hand slide between us to grab my dick. While I work with my hand between her legs, she is working with her hand between us.

When I feel her come I rub her even quicker and a little harder. While I pull on her nipple with my other hand. Her head rolls back and she squeezes a little too hard in my dick when the orgasm rolls through her body.

But all that is nothing that is bothering me because as soon as she lets go I move one hand towards my own dick. Giving it the last few strokes that I needed and releasing myself. We lie in the bath for another moment before I drag us both out of there and into the shower.  
**End of M-scene**

**RPOV  
**While I am drying my body I can't stop think about what Dimitri asked me yesterday. Or more told me. About me moving in with him and while it freaks me out it also makes me warm from the inside. He wants me to live with him!

I have never ever had a person in my life before that wanted me to stay. Someone who wanted to take over everything and wanted to take care of me. And even when Dimitri is sometimes possessive and maybe a little jealous even, he is also very generous and loyal.

So even when it goes against everything I am, I find myself thinking about moving in with him. And when I first only thought about moving in until I was able to afford another apartment. I find myself now thinking of moving in. And not looking for another home.

I have freaked out about the idea a couple of times today but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. I didn't want to fled because of the idea. And when I finally found a little peace about the idea I found myself thinking about the other thing he said.

He wants to pay for college and I know that he wouldn't even think twice about the amount of money it would cost. And somewhere it sounds appealing but I just can't take it. I can't find the willingness to tell him that he can pay for it. Because I still have my pride and I have worked so hard to get where I am.

Sometimes it feels like I am rushing things with Dimitri and I get scared. But then he pulls me back into his strong, warm arms and I forget about it for a while. And I never had anything like this before. Never had someone like Dimitri in my life.

And that is the reason why I went to his apartment instead of mine. I was sent home from work for a free afternoon. Something that surprised me a lot but I took it without thinking twice. Sonya and Mikhail, who owns the dance studio, told me that I should take a couple days of.

Well, not immediately but since I never wanted a day of and could always work more they told me that I should do it sometimes. And before I never saw a reason to do so. But now I start fantasizing about a day of with Dimitri and everything we could do on that day.

So I went towards my apartment to pick up some clothes and after that I went to Dimitri's. Wanted to surprise him by being home already. Yes, home. That is what it feels like. And somehow it is showing that I am staying a lot more at his place.

I have a couple of drawers in his closet and my shampoo stands next to his. But it showing in more things. All the alcohol that Dimitri had in his house disappeared. There are more things in the refrigerator that I like. And we more often eat at the dining table instead of the couch.

When I am done with drying myself I put on some panties and one of his shirts. He loves it when I walk around like this. Well, he like it more when I walk around in his apartment naked but he won't home for another couple of hours.

So when I am pulling my brush through my hair and I hear the front door open my hearts start beating faster. He couldn't be home yet, right? He is making more hours lately so if he home this early something has to be wrong.

I quickly finish brushing my hair and pull it into a high bun when I walk towards the hallway. It is another thing that we have been doing. Meeting each other at the front door for a kiss. It sounds so cheesy, but it is really nice.

But when I arrive in the kitchen it isn't Dimitri who is standing there.


	15. The Belikov family

**An extra update to thank you for your constant support by leaving your wonderful reviews! We have reached the 200 reviews! So enjoy this chapter. **

Four frantic voice mails and seven texts later and I am not able to reach Rose. And I can't help to be worried about her. Her voice telling me to come home as soon as possible. But the way her voice sounds makes it hard for me to enjoy the fact that she calls my apartment her home.

The whole afternoon I spent my time in meetings. When I finally returned to my office and turned my phone back on it was Rose who left me worried. So I didn't spend my time working on the newest bakery. I didn't spent my time working through the contracts. No, I found myself shoving all that work into a bag and hurried home.

And now when I unlock my door I hold my breath. Worried what I will find when I open the door. All kind of scenarios popped through my head. But none of them is close to what I find when I walk into the living room.

A loud squeal and the nest moment someone has flung herself around my neck. Or should I say, Viktoria has wrapped her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her. I let out a laugh and hug her back.

My family is here! And I can't believe it. Is this why Rose was so frantic on the phone? Because my family let themselves in? Before I can think about it even more or ask her about it my mother has wrapped her arms around my waist and I forget the rest.

I had been a long time since I last seen them so I think that this is a nice surprise of them. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. She talks to me in Russian about how much she has missed me and I tell her how much I have missed her.

'What are you doing here?' I ask her when she lets go off me. Before she can answer me I am pulled in another hug by Karolina and Sonya. I laugh and hug them back. It doesn't matter that they are older, they are still not as tall as I am.

'Tomorrow is mother's day and I wanted to celebrate it with my whole family.' My mother answers me and gives me a wink. When Karolina and Sonya finally let go of me I hug my nephew Paul and after him I hug my cousins Zoya and Katya.

Marcus Lazar gives me a hand and a weary smile before places the newest member of their family in my arms. A boy named Denis. Their children are very various of ages and we love to tease them a little about that.

Paul is sixteen years old, Zoya is six years old and Denis is one and a half. Katya is five years old and she and Zoya are almost twins if you see them act together. It makes me secretly craving to have my own children.

I look up and watch them for a moment with a smile on my face. I can't even describe how happy I am that they came to visit me. My eyes land on Roza who is standing a little to the side. She catches my eyes and gives me a small smile. I hope that my family didn't went too hard on her with question.

'I guess you have met Rose.' I say to my family and break their questions. Switching to English so that Rose can understand what we are talking about. They nod and Rose gives a polite smile. I wonder what she is thinking about all this.

'You could have told us about her.' Viktoria says in Russian to me. And not in a very kind tone. I laugh and make my way over to Rose to say my hello to her. She hasn't said a word since I came walking into the house and she isn't saying anything as I bend down and place a small kiss on her lips.

'I guess that I am a little late now but I am proud to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rose.' I say as I turn around facing my family again. I know there will be a happy smile on my lips and I meet my mother eyes who are very happy.

'Come on, Dimka. Dinner is ready.' Karolina says and they make their way towards the dining table. I look down at Rose to meet her eyes.

'I didn't know they were coming.' I tell her and she nods. She probably knows that already.

'Why didn't you respond to one of my phone calls?' she asks me. We are left alone in the living room and for reasons I am glad for that. Just a little moment with her before the questions of my crazy family will start.

'I was stuck in meeting all afternoon. Did they torture you?' I tell her and she laughs at that. She shakes her head as she stands on her tiptoes to kiss me for a small moment.

'You're family is nice Dimitri.' She says as she pulls me with her towards the dining table. We sit down next to each other and I look around. Surprised by the amount of food that is on the table.

'You just came here and already cooked?' I ask my mother, my brows raised. As much as I love her and as much as I love her cooking. This is a little crazy. Even when it comes to her.

'Yes, you had to eat right.' She says with her brows raised and I chuckle. She is kind of right with that and I am not expecting Rose to cook something that is eatable.

'Didn't you offer to cook?' I ask Rose in a teasing tone and turn around to watch her. A grin plastered on my face as her eyes meet mine.

'I offered to cook.' She says to me and grins back at me. 'But in the end I got send out of the kitchen.' And as she finished she turns around to load her plate full of food.

'What did she do?' I ask around and watch them.

'What happened is that you picked the one girl that can't cook.' Sonya says in Russian so Rose won't hear what she says. I see Rose look up and look around a little confused.

'Or even boil water.' Viktoria adds and they all laugh. I give them an angry glare for making fun of her but I can't help to find it amusing myself. She is just a terrible cook.

'I don't know what you are saying but don't think that I won't beat your asses for what you are saying.' Rose says with a devilish smirk and I laugh at her remark. I see my mother trying to hide her smile. And after that dinner went pretty much uneventful. Just a lot of question and a lot of talking. Catching up on what we all have been doing.

* * *

'Where is everyone going to sleep?' Rose asks eventually as we are all sitting in the living room and Katya yawns. I look around and think about it for a moment. Normally we have natural sleeping places but not we have Rose with us. And I am not giving up on the spot next to her.

'Normally Karolina and Marcus sleep in one guest room and I think that Denis is staying in the same room as them. Mama, Viktoria and I sleep in the other room. Paul, Zola and Katya take Dimitri's room and Dimitri takes the couch.' Sonya says and I scowl at her.

I reach out and take Rose's hand securely in mine. Somewhere scared that she will run when I don't do that. Sonya has always been like this but I don't know how Rose takes it when she isn't even considered in their planning. Even when she came up with it herself.

'I am not sleeping with Zola and Katya.' Paul declares, a little angry. And I can get that. He is already sixteen years old and which sixteen year old boy wants to sleep with his sister and cousin.

'Paul.' Karolina warns him. He huffs and let himself fall back in his chair, wrapping his arms in front of his chest. He definitely knows that he isn't allowed to discuss when she warns him.

I cough a little and they turn their heads towards me. I give them a little nod towards Rose to remind them that we have another person to think off. And how much I love for them to take all their settings that they have in their minds, it is my house after all.

'Right. Let me think. Zola can sleep with us and we can make a bed for Katya. Then Paul can sleep on the couch and you can take your room.' Karolina says. Marcus isn't looking really happy with that and as soon as the baby-monitor is making noises he stands up and leaves the room. A little too quickly.

'I can go home. Then you have no trouble with sleep arrangements.' Rose says quickly as she pulls her hand out of mine. I grab her hand as quickly as she has let go of mine and give her a warning look. She isn't going anywhere.

'Dimitri, be reasonable. It's easier.' She says to me as she let her eyes fall down. She looks at our hands and plays with her fingers.

'You are not going home.' I say with a stern look. Challenging her with my eyes to speak up, knowing that she will do it anyway.

'I can just take the bus and I will be home in half an hour.' She says and shrugs her shoulder like it is no big deal. But I know that it is a big deal because it is already turning dark outside and the building where she is still living is slowly getting emptier and emptier.

'You are not going home and you are definitely not going with the bus on this hour.' I tell her and try to make her stop talking. My family doesn't have to hear us like this.

'I have done worse.' She says, her eyes meeting mine again. And it terrifies me because I know that she had done worse. But as long as she is mine I won't let anything happen to her.

'Don't be silly. You don't have to go just because we are here.' Mama says and we turn towards her. 'We will just make a bed in the living room and the children can stay there.'

Rose wants to go against it and I see that Paul wants the same. The other just want to agree and I know that they are eager to go to sleep.

'Why don't we make a bed in the living room and sleep here?' I tell Rose and somewhere I see relief in it. She nods and I know that this will make Rose feel better. And I know that Paul rather sleeps with his sister and cousin in my bed than on the floor.

After that we all stand up and start moving. We change the sheets on the big bed and somewhere we even manage to find an air mattress. And as I sent the other to change and go to bed, Rose and I make the bed in the corner of the living room.

We lie down next to each other and I pull the sheets over us. Wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her close. She lies her head on my chest and wraps one arm around my waist.

'Now tell me, what do you think off my family.' I say to her and she chuckles.

'They are a lot like you Dimitri. But it scared the hell out of me when they just stood there in the hallway. I was expecting you.' She tells me and I pull back to look at her.

'Please tell me that you had clothes on.' I say to her and wide my eyes, pretending that I am terrified about that thought.

'I was wearing your shirt.' She says with a grin. I let out a groan and kiss her lips.

'I love it when you are wearing my clothes.' I tell her and give her a searing kiss. 'But I love it even more when you are not wearing anything at all.'

When I finish it I let my hands slide under the shirt she is wearing and turn us over. We turned all the lights out in the apartment but with the light that comes from outside I can still see her. Her eyes are blazing when she tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me towards her.

'Dimka, it's too dark in the room.' Zola says in Russian and I let myself fall down next to Rose with a sigh. Already knowing that if they keep up with this I won't be able to touch Rose for the whole time they are here.

'Dimka, huh!' Rose mutters with a grin. The only thing she understood from it and understanding that it is nickname. It isn't the first time this night that she has heard it.

'Shut up.' I say to her as I stand up. She laughs and pushes me a little. And I know that she will use the nickname to tease me. Well, I have a simple solution for her teasing. I still her laugh as I take Zola by her hand and take her back into the room. Making a little light for her as I tuck her back into the bed.

**Ugh, so it is 38 (100) degrees where I live right now! And not complaining but a little breeze would be nice ;).  
****I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave me your wonderful reviews. Goodnight :).**


	16. Family dinner

Most of the times I would love to have my family close and all of them in my apartment. But the way it is now I can't even kiss Rose without someone watching or someone making comments about it. And maybe that I could live without having sex with her every night, I don't want to give that up.

And I feel frustrated by it. Knowing that the last time I had her was Friday night and now it is Sunday night. Rose is teasing me that I am like an addict but I know that she is craving it to. Because the moment I have found a little time to kiss her neck she has to bite her lip to keep the loud moan inside of her.

I see her walk towards the bedroom and I know that she will disappear into the bathroom in a moment. When I look around I can see that everyone is busy with the diner from tonight or with the children. So I don't think twice about following her.

She is just washing her hands as I lock the door and take the two steps towards her. Her eyes meet mine in the mirror and we both smile. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. She leans into me as she grips my hands with hers.

'You are beautiful.' I tell her and press a kiss to her temple. Her smile gets bigger as she turns her head a little to meet my lips in a passionate kiss.

'Is it just us and you family tonight?' she asks me when she pulls back a little. Our heads still close together and the warmth of her breath reaching my lips.

'Ivan is coming and I think that Lissa and Christian are coming too.' I tell her and she groans and closes her eyes. Doesn't she like that Lissa is coming? They are friends, right? Or is it Ivan and is she worried about their past.

'I really didn't need another night with fire boy.' She says and I chuckle.

'Fire boy?' I ask her and raise my brows. She turns around while she nods.

'Yes, he has set my couch on fire once.' She says and her lips turn into a smile when she thinks about it.

'Who?' I ask her again. Ivan? He went to her house? No, then he would have mentioned it before.

'Christian of course. He has some weird liking towards fire. It isn't healthy. I warned Lissa about it but she won't listen to me. No, those hormones in her head are getting the best of her.' Rose says with her eyes wide. I laugh at the expression she makes.

'Lissa will be fine. Even with Christian.' I tell her but I can tell at the expression that she makes that she is hard trying to make me believe that she isn't. But I know that we both believe that Lissa is just fine with Christian.

'How much time do we have?' Rose asks and wiggles her brows, making me laugh again.

'A couple minutes.' I tell her. And with that she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. Her lips meeting mine in a hungry and steaming kiss. Both desperate for more. And I grab her tights and lift her up so she is sitting on the edge of the sink.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and we both moan loudly. I press the growing need that is forming in my pants into her and she scrapes her nails over my back when she feels it.

'You made me into an addict.' She murmurs as I leave her lips to nip at her neck. Placing small open kisses and licking the exposed skin on her chest.

'Good. Because you made me addicted to your body.' I say and pull her dress down to be able to play with her breasts. She arches her back as I suck on her nipple through the fabric of the dress. I lay my hand across her mouth to subdue the loud moan that is leaving her.

'You have to be quiet.' I tell her as I pull back a little to look into her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and her eyes are almost black. But she nods and closes her eyes again. I pull the fabric down with my thumb and take the peak of her breast into my mouth.

She bites in my hand and I pull back a little shocked. She grins at me and pulls me towards her. Her lips devouring mine and her tongue pushing into my mouth. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and for once I let her have it.

A knock on the door stops us and we both pull back at the same time. I lay my hand over her mouth again and motion her to be quiet.

'Yes?' I say. Rose sucks a little on the flesh and her tongue darts out. I have to bite my lip to keep the moan inside.

'Dinner is ready.' Karolina says.

'I will be out in a minute.' I answer back and turn back towards my Roza. And I want to kiss her again as Karoline speaks again.

'Dimka, have you seen Roza?' her voice says. And I have to press my hand harder against Rose to keep her laughter numbed.

'Just go Karo.' I say and hear her laughter from the other side of the door. Guess we got caught. I step back from Rose and let her jump of the sink. Her hands on my chest as she steadies herself on her feet again.

I move my hands up to help her look presentable again. She gives me a small smile when she lets my hand do the work that is needed. Her eyes following my fingers and when I am done she turns around to face the mirror again.

My hands on her hips when she pulls a brush through her hair. And when she is ready we walk out of the bathroom together. I guess they already know that we were in their together. So it doesn't matter that they see us together now.

'You couldn't keep it in your pants, you naughty boy.' Ivan says with a smirk. Making him receive scowls and reprimands from most of the woman in the room. I feel myself blush and I hear Rose laughing behind me.

'Jealous?' Rose asks Ivan as she sits down besides Lissa. Lissa gives her a knowing look and Christian has a disgusted look on his face.

'Always.' He says as he lays his hand across his heart. He grins at her and she gives a grin back. I feel the need to smash my lips on Rose to show them who she belongs to but I know better. So I sit down on the only spot available, between mama and Viktoria.

We fold our hands when mama ask for it and we say our prayers. After the final amen everyone starts moving with loading their plates full of the delicious food on the table. I still don't like it that Rose is sitting between Ivan and Lissa but there is nothing I can do about it.

But I keep myself busy with listening to the conversation between Viktoria and Karolina and sometimes mixing with them. Giving them my opinion and asking questions.

'Roza, didn't you want to invite your mother and father tonight?' Mama asks suddenly and everyone seems to fall quiet to hear the answer. I feel myself tense as she asks that question. Knowing that the relationship between her and her mother isn't a happy one and that she doesn't know who her father is.

On the other side of the table I see Roza stop with her fork still in the air. And Lissa placing a hand on her arm. I guess that Lissa knows her story as well. After what they have been through together.

'My mother died a couple years ago.' She says and this shocks even me. I didn't know that she was death. Roza never told me. And in that moment I want nothing else than to pull her into my arms. But I am on the other side of the table.

'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.' Mama says but Roza shakes her head.

'No, it's fine. We didn't really had a good relationship.' Roza says but her eyes are not meeting mama eyes. She is looking at her plate. And I wish I had known this. It hurts me that there is still so much that I have to find out about this beautiful woman.

'How can you have a bad relationship with your mother?' Paul asks before anyone can stop him. Even when he is sixteen he sometimes doesn't know when to keep his opinion or question inside of him.

'Paul!' Karolina reprimands him before turning to Roza. 'Sorry, sometimes he doesn't have a filter.'

Paul wants to go against his mother but one look from his father makes him stop and he folds his arms in front of him in an angry way. Annoyed that he can't join the conversation without his mother and father reprimanding him.

'It's fine Karolina.' Roza assures her before she turns towards Paul.

'Not every mother is the way your mother is Paul. Or the way your grandmother is. My mother wasn't a very loving person and didn't really know how to take care of anyone else than herself.' She says. There is no emotion in her eyes but I know that this must hurt her.

'How can a mother not take care of her own child?' he asks. And I get it that he doesn't understand it. The way he was raised and the communion where he is raised in is so different than the way it can be.

'My mother was addicted to heroin. Drugs can change a person and not in a good way. Maybe she had been a good and loving mother once but I can't remember that.' She says with a sad smile.

'But what about your father? He must have taken care of you right.' Paul says again. I guess that he needs another talk about boundaries and what his questions do with someone's feelings. But I think that he is also asking the questions that everyone wants to know.

'My father left us when I was two years old.' Roza states. And this makes Paul look at her more confused.

'Is he gone like uncle Rolan is?' Paul asks him. Roza gives a quick look at Sonya who gives her a small smile. Rolan died years ago when Sonya was pregnant of Katya.

'No Paul. My father decided to leave.' Roza says again.

'Then where did you live?' he asks his next question. And to this I already know the answer.

'I lived with my mother for the first years of my life. And after that I was taken from her and lived a couple years in foster homes and with foster parents. But when I was fifteen I was done with that and I ran away to live with my mother again.' she says and everyone stays quiet.

'She let you back in?' Marcus asks this and we all look at him in surprise. Mostly he is the quiet one and keeps his question to himself.

'If I brought enough money with me.' Roza states and this surprises me again. It's something that I didn't know. And something that I had wanted to know.

'How did you earned the money?' Paul asks. But after this question Roza stays silent and her eyes are on her plate again. Everyone stopped eating and kept following the conversation. I share a look with Ivan and Lissa. The three of us knowing what she has done for it. Selling her body.

'You could really use this.' Ivan says as he places his glass of vodka in front of her. Lissa and I share a look and she tells me with her eyes to stay silent. To let Rose battle this alone. Because even when she finds it hard she should be able to do it.

Her eyes go up and for a quick moment they land on mine before she turns towards Ivan. I saw the tears in her eyes when her they met mine for a quick moment. Whatever look that Ivan had on his face disappears completely as he sees the look in her eyes.

'I'm an alcoholic.' Roza says to him before she stands up and quickly walks out of the room. I excuse myself immediately and follow her. I catch her before she walks into the bathroom and she can lock herself in.

I pull her against me and wrap my arms tightly around her body. Her hands gripping in the fabric of my shirt as she buries her face in my chest and a loud sob escapes her body. I keep making shushing sounds and keep placing small kisses on the top of her head as I let her cry.

'It's okay Roza. It will all turn out to be okay.' I whisper to her as her sobs turn softer.

'I don't fit here Dimitri. I don't fit into your family. They must think that you made a terrible choice with choosing me.' she says and I pull back to tell her that she is wrong. But a voice breaks us apart.

'Now, now. We aren't that terrible right?' my mother says from the doorway with a kind smile on her face. Roza pulls further back and wipes at cheeks angrily.

'I'm a mess.' Roza says in a soft voice. Mama shakes her head as she steps closer to us.

'You're not a mess.' She says before turning to me. 'Dimka, go back to the dining room. I want to talk to Roza myself.'

I want to go against her but one look from my mother makes me holds it in. And I give Roza a quick peck on her lips before leaving the room. Wondering what my mother will say to her.


	17. Family dinner part 2

We have been sitting together on the table, awkwardly waiting for mama and Roza to come back here. Trying to have another conversation but I feel myself drifting off every time I try to focus, my eyes on the door towards the kitchen.

And when they finally return Rose's eyes are red rimmed and her nose is also red. She has been crying a lot. But she seems more relax now than before she left the room. But she doesn't sit down next to Lissa anymore. No, mama tells me to go sit next to Ivan and Rose sit down next to mama.

After that mama tells us we should eat and we all do what she told us. But I am eager to get Rose alone and to ask her what they have been talking about. And of course, to ask her more about her. I want to know everything about this incredible woman and tonight only makes me realize that there is so much more to find out.

But even after dinner mama doesn't leave Rose's side. And I am more curious about what they have been talking about. But this thing that mama is doing also shows me that she has accepted Rose even when she knows that she has this awful past. It is something that makes me happy.

I end up in the kitchen with Ivan, Marcus and Christian to clean the dishes. The woman cooked after all. It is a little awkward at first. But after a sometime we end up joking and talking a lot.

'Dimka, I am sorry about the alcohol thing.' Ivan says suddenly and I turn towards him.

'I am not the one you should apologizing to. But you didn't know so how could you have done things differently.' I say to him and he nods. He is far off in his mind and I don't know what he is thinking about.

'I am going to find Rose.' he says again and is gone before anyone of us can stop him. And I share a look with Christian before I follow Ivan. But I don't see them in the living room and I don't want to give away how possessive I actually am about her.

Even when we have finished and joined my family in the living room, Ivan and Rose aren't anywhere in sight. And I have to fight the want to go find her. I keep telling myself that she is just with Ivan and I have nothing to worry about. But I just want her close with me so I can be sure that she is alright.

After another ten minutes wait they finally join us again. And Rose sits next to me and lays her hand on my knee. A smile on her face as she looks up at me. And I smile back at her as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

'You okay?' I ask her and she nods. Leaning a little more into me as we try to follow the conversation between the others.

'Dimka, I am leaving.' Ivan announce and I look up at me. He tells me to walk with him by the way he looks at me. And I nod and stand up. Leaving Rose on the couch. Ivan says goodbye to the rest of the family before we both walk to the hallway.

'I want you to know that whatever happened between Rose and me is nothing you should be worrying about. We talked tonight and I like the girl Dimka. You found a good woman in her. We have no feeling other than friendship towards each other and we both try to forget what happened.' Ivan says and he has an honest and sincere look in his eyes.

It is nice to hear him say this things and when he says this I know that he knows exactly how I am. Eve when I haven't realized it myself he already knows that he has to do this. So when he stops speaking I pull him into a hug. And maybe it isn't manly or anything but I don't care about it. Ivan and I grew up together and he is like a brother to me.

* * *

Soon after Ivan left Christian and Lissa excused themselves and went home. We spent another couple hours talking in the living room before everyone went to bed and I was happy about that because that way I finally had Rose all to myself.

She has already wrapped herself in the sheets when I am finally able to join her in our made bed in the corner of the living room. This time I first went into my bedroom to check on Zola and Katya and to be sure that they wouldn't come out of bed again.

I quickly undress myself in the moonlight and only letting my boxer briefs on when I join Roza in bed. My hands reach out to pull her close to me and that is the moment that I notice that she is naked under the sheets. My eyes widen and she smirks at me. Her arms wrapping around my neck to pull me closer to her.

**M-scene  
**I roll myself on top of her as I kiss her hungrily. She bends her back so her stomach is touching mine as her fingers go through my hair again and again. Her nails scraping over my scalp and I moan against her open mouth. Rolling my hips against her.

'Roza, we need to talk.' I murmur against her lips as I look deeply into her eyes. She nods at me but she kissed me again.

'We will talk, later. I want this first.' She says and with that she lets her hand slide down my body to take a hold of my already forming erection. I muffle the groan that escapes my mouth with a kiss and buck my hips forwards.

'It is all yours.' I tell her and kiss her again. Claiming her mouth as mine. Her fingers trailing over my back before she lets them slide under the fabric of my boxer briefs and pushes it down. With a little help from her feet she manages to get the fabric to my ankles and I push them further off.

I leave her mouth and start to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her breasts and further down. My tongue darts out and into her belly button. She moans loudly, too loudly. I move myself up until I can look her in the eyes again. Listening for a moment for movements but I don't hear any.

'No sounds.' I tell her.

'I can't.' She says back. Her eyes darkening and she licks her lips. Making me even more aroused than I already was.

'Just bite the pillow.' I say before I let my head duck under the sheets again. It is something different, this sneaky thing we are doing at the moment. But the knowledge that we can be caught any minute makes me more aroused immediately.

I lick the peak of her nipple and hear her starting a moan before it is suddenly smothered and I can't help but grin. She is biting that pillow now. And to challenge her I keep teasing her by biting, licking and sucking on her nipples. Moving between the two.

Keeping this up until two hands are laid down on the top of my head and pushes me more down her body. I grin and bite down at her flat belly. She lets out a soft gasp. With open mouthed kisses I make my way down her body.

Spreading her legs a little more and laying myself between her legs. I hate it that I can't see her face but on the other hand she can't see what I am doing. And that is a mayor turn on. Reminding myself to have her wear a blindfold sometime.

I kiss her thigh and move them over my shoulders. Hearing struggling sounds from her when she has to keep them all in. I move my hands under her buttocks and I immediately dip in. Darting my tongue out and licking her folds.

Her hips shoot up and her hands grip into my hair a little too painful. But I let her and smirk. I let my hands travel a little higher and spread her for me. I can't see anything but I already know her body better than she does. Blowing a little air on her open folds make her movements even more frantic.

Her movements tells me that she doesn't know if she should move away or move closer to me. And I make the decision for her. I find my way to her sensitive clit and suck on it a little. And the moment I let my fingers slide in her, I bite softly.

She keeps struggling and fighting against me and I know that I should stop teasing her like this before she can't hold it any longer and wakes everyone up. But it is very tempting and a very horny thing to do to her. But I will do it to her another time. I don't want the other to wake up.

I make quick work from her to make her fall over the edge. And even when she comes hard the only sound I hear is a struggled cry. She is definitely biting down in that pillow of hers. I move myself up her body and let my head come out of the sheets.

She has her head turned to the windows and her eyes are shut close. I lower my head and kiss her neck. Placing open mouthed kisses and making a path towards her beautiful lips. I kiss her lips until she starts kissing me back and then I trust my tongue inside of her mouth.

Claiming her mouth before I push my hardened erection inside of her. Her arms going around my body and her nails boring in my back. But it is all worth it. I start trusting in and out of her in a steady pace.

Swallowing all her moans and sounds with my mouth and letting her do the same. Her movements becomes more frantic and unsteady and I know that is coming near to her second orgasm. I grab her legs with my arms and pushed her legs a little higher so I can trust into her with another angle.

I kiss her hard and trust into her even harder. And soon she is falling over the edge again. Her nails scraping over my back until I know that there will be a mark visible. And my mouth covering hers to swallow the loud moan that escapes her.

When she comes down from her orgasm I leave her mouth to bury my head in her neck. And I bite down in her flesh as the orgasm shouts through my spine to my erection and into her. Leaving my mark on her body. I let myself fall down beside her and collect her in my arms.  
**End of M-scene**

'Dimka, can we talk for a moment?' My mother's voice fills my ears, making me look up from the pile of paperwork on my desk. I am surprised to see her at my work.

'Of course. Please sit down.' I say as I stand up to greet her. Moving her to the small couch in the corner of the office. We both sit down after I offer her something to drink.

'Is something wrong?' I ask her. Not really sure why she came to visit me on work. It is not something she often does.

'Nothing's wrong Dimka. I just wanted to have a little chat with my son.' She says, it is too suspected and I instant know that she want to talk about Rose.

'What do you want to know?' I ask her, raising one of my brows at her. She laughs and shakes her head. Taking my hand in hers and turning serious.

'Before we left Yeva came to talk to me. She told me that we would find a pleasant surprise when we came to visit you and she wanted me to give you something.' She says. Her hand disappearing inside her coat and coming out with a small black box.

'What is that?' I ask her. Not recognizing the thing she has in her hand. And not understanding what it has to do with Yeva.

'It was her engagement ring.' She says as she opens the box. Revealing a simple but beautiful ring that is absolutely perfect. I snap her eyes up to my mothers. Not understanding what I have to do with my babushka's engagement ring.

'Why?' I ask her. A little touched even by the gesture my old babushka is making. She is not really the kind of person who shows affection a lot.

'She said you needed it in the near future and wanted to say that she gave her blessing.' She says as she presses the small box in my hand. And then I get it. My babushka always saw things that were coming in the future and I guess that she saw Rose too.

She never gave her blessing when I married Galina. She didn't showed up and didn't even called me or picked up the phone when I called her. But now with Rose she gives me this and her blessing. It makes my heart skip a beat. I will be marrying Rose in the future?

'I definitely hope that I need it in the future.' I say to my mother as I close the box and let it slide into my pocket. A smile appearing on my mother's face.

'I like Rose. Don't you dare ruin it.' she says as she points at me. I chuckle and pull her into a tight hug. I wasn't planned on letting Rose go.

'I need to go now. Your sisters are waiting for me.' She says as she stands up again. I stand up with her and walk with her to the elevators. Saying goodbye to her.

'Oh and Dimka. You weren't as silent as you thought you were last night.' She says just a second before the doors a closing. My cheeks turning red when the realization comes from what she is telling me.

**I got a lot of reviews with people telling me that they were very curious for the conversation that Rose had with Olena. And I have to admit that it didn't came up to me to write that part. So this chapter was already written before I posted the last one. But I am thinking about putting it into the next chapter if I can work it out in my mind. **


	18. The talk

**RPOV  
**'I'm an alcoholic.' I say and I feel the tears starting in my eyes. How could I get into this mess so fast? They must think that I am a terrible woman for Dimitri. I can't be here right now, I can't do this. Before anyone can say anything I stand up quickly and leave the room.

Walking as fast as I can as I press my hand against my mouth. I need to get out of here. It was a terrible idea to have dinner with his family knowing that I am not the right person for him. Maybe I shouldn't move in with him. Maybe I should go back to my apartment and figure it all out by myself.

But before I can grab a bag out of the closet and start to throw my stuff in it two strong arm grab me and pull me against a warm body. His arms move around me and I grip his shirt. I can't do this without him. I don't want to do this without him. How can I think that I will leave him?

I bury my face in his chest and a loud sob escapes my mouth. I feel myself trembling as I cry into his chest. He is making comforting sounds and kisses the top of my head every couple seconds. He just holds me while I cry and it is the best thing he can do in this moment.

'It's okay Roza. It will all turn out to be okay.' He whispers and I feel myself getting quieter. But I don't believe him that it will be okay. How much that I love him and how much that I love being with him I don't fit in his life and I don't fit into his family.

'I don't fit here Dimitri. I don't fit into your family. They must think that you made a terrible choice with choosing me.' I say and he pulls back so he can look at me. I can tell that he want to discuss what I am saying but he doesn't get the chance.

'Now, now. We aren't that terrible right?' a soft female voice say and I look to see Olena standing there. She has a kind smile on her face. I step away from Dimitri and start to wipe the tears of my face. I don't want her to see me cry.

'I'm a mess.' I say in a soft voice. I can't bring my voice any louder after crying so much. But Olena just shakes her head and takes a step closer to us.

'You're not a mess.' She says and after that she turns to Dimitri. 'Dimka, go back to the dining room. I want to talk to Roza myself.'

No, no. I don't want Dimitri to go. I don't want to be here alone with his mother. What do I say to her? But before I can protest Dimitri presses a quick peck on my lips before he leaves the room. Great, Dimitri. Really great. Such a big boy but still listening to his mother without a second doubt.

'Come sit with me.' Olena says as she sits down on the bed. I sit down next to her but leave enough room between us to let myself feel comfortable.

'Has Dimka ever told you about his father?' she asks me, leaving me stunned. After everything this is what she asks me? Nothing about the story I told or me being an alcoholic.

'No, he has never told me.' I tell him and start to wonder about it. I never found it weird that he didn't told me about his father. When I grew up I never had a father around so I never find it strange when people don't have a father around.

'I met Dimitri's father when I was very young. I was only sixteen when I met him and he was ten years older than me. It was very wrong and I get that but it was normal when I grew up. We all went to this club in our hometown and have fun. It was where I met Randall. He was charming and gave me the attention that I wanted.'

'He made me feel treasured and loved. Something I didn't felt when I was sixteen growing up with only my mother. He was a friend for me and never failed to make me laugh. When I was eighteen we fell into a relationship and soon after that Karolina was born.'

'She was my world and I lived to see her smile. But Randall was always traveling. Only be home with me every other weekend. My mother always told me that he had a wife somewhere else but I never believed her. I felt happy with the way we were and the way he was to me. So it didn't take long before I was pregnant of Sonya.'

'It was somewhere after Sonya was born that I overheard a phone call that I wasn't supposed to hear. But when I confronted him about him he just went mad and he hit me. I had a black eye for a week after that. But when he came around to apologize I believed him and I let him in again.'

'But after that things go back to normal. He was more tense and didn't came home as much as he used to do. It wasn't how I pictured a normal relationship to be. I was always waiting for him to come home and secretly I was hoping for him to ask me to marry him. Something he has never done. It came as a shock to me when I found out that I was pregnant of Dimitri.'

'Randall kept hitting me and I let him. It was something I always knew that was wrong but I never told him to leave the house and I never broke it off with him. I let it happen for years and years. After a long time I suddenly got pregnant of Viktoria and I told myself that when she was born I would end things with Randal. But I never did.'

'I hated it that when he came to me that he would hit me in front of my children. And they would cry for hours and nothing would calm them down. I told myself over and over again that I would kick him out but he always made me believe that it would get better. But it never got better. When Dimitri was thirteen he had enough of it and he beat his father and kicked him out of our house. After that Randall never returned.' She says and I feel dumbfounded.

Looking at this strong woman sitting next to me I would never think about her as the woman she tells me she was. And it makes me stunned that Dimitri kicked his own father out of his house when he was only thirteen years old. But it explains to me why he is so overprotective.

'I'm sorry.' I say to the woman and feel like those words aren't right to say. But I can't think of anything else to say to the incredible woman next to me. But she shakes her head and grabs my hand.

'Don't be. it is not like you can do anything about it. I just want to say to you that no one is perfect and we always want to see the best in the ones we love. Even when we would better off without them.' She says and I can finally see why she is telling me this story.

It isn't because she wants me to know about Dimitri's father. She told me this so I can realize that even when I look up at her for who she is that she has made her mistakes. And that when I should have realized that my mother wasn't good for me that it wasn't my fault that I stayed with her for so long.

**DPOV  
**'Dimitri, it's Rose. Can you come to my apartment please.' A frantic Rose says through the phone. Making me tense in moments.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Than what happened?'

'Someone broke into my apartment. Can you please come?'

'Give me a couple minutes and I will be there.'

'Thank you.'

It is the last thing she can say before I have hung up the phone and start grabbing my things together. Quickly picking up what I need before leaving my office. I lock it behind me and walk into Lissa's office.

'Lissa. I will be gone for the rest of the day. No phone calls.' I tell her and want to walk out of her apartment when her voice stops me and I turn around to look at her.

'Is everything okay?' she asks.

'Someone broke into Rose's apartment. I am going to get her and bring her to my place.' I say and she nods. I see the worry on her face. Rose is Lissa's best friend.

'I tell her to call you later alright?' I ask and Lissa nods. A little relief reading on her face. I take a quick look of the girl sitting behind the desk before leaving the office. One part of me wants to reassure Lissa that Rose will be fine and talk to her for a moment. But the greater part of me wants to go to Rose as soon as possible.

It takes me twenty minutes before I stop in front of her building. It is almost empty and it is showing. The state of the building is getting worse and worse and I am glad that the building is going to be demolished. I need to tell Rose that! But not right now.

I ran up the stairs that I normally try to avoid the best I can. Taking big steps towards her apartment. The first thing that I notice is that the door is practically kicked in. They didn't try to hide their work. They wanted her to notice it immediately.

She is standing in her apartment talking to two officers. I effulge her into a hug and she clings to me. Something she has never done before. I turn to introduce myself to the officers and they introduce themselves as officer Ashford and officer Castile.

'We have gone through all the facts and made a list of all the missing things. And now that miss Hathaway is safe with you I think that we can go now.' Officer Ashford says.

'Thank you for watching her for a moment.' I say to them and shake their hands. They give me a card with their numbers on it for if Rose needs anything else. And I give them mine if they need anything else.

Rose stays silent the entire time while she keeps clinging to me. I think that she is scared for what happened to her apartment. When the officers has left the apartment I cup her cheeks in my hands and press a loving kiss to her lips.

'I'm with you now.' I say to her and she nods. Wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me close to her.

'I don't want to be here anymore Dimitri.' She says.

'That's alright. Just grab the stuff you want to take and you never have to return here.' I tell her and she nods. But she is still shaking too hard to move herself. I lift her up and sit her down on the kitchen block before looking around.

And for the first time I notice how many things they have taken with them. Rose never had much furniture in her apartment but by the looks of it they have taken everything that they could use. So when I walk around I notice that there is only a few things left for her.

'Rose, was there anything of personal value in the apartment?' I ask her, suddenly worrying that they take something of hers that she couldn't miss. But she shakes her head no and I feel sad for her. She didn't had anything that she values?

'Nothing? Nothing at all?' I ask her as I go stand in front of her.

'Nothing.' She says. I reach out and hug her close. Reminding myself to get her something very soon. I really need to give her more presents. She deserves it.

'Is there anything you want to take?' I ask her and she looks around for a moment.

'Maybe some clothes but I think that I can go without the rest.' She says and I nod. Moving around to throw the clothes into a couple of bags and hanging them around my shoulders. After that I grab Rose's hand and take her with me. Out of her apartment.

She stays silent in the car and only speaks when I ask her a question. Her face is turned away from me and she is staring through the window. I have my hand on her knee and I feel the worry settle inside of me.

I take the bags myself and take her hand in mine again as we make our way to my apartment. The moment we step inside she leaves my side and walks further into the apartment. When I drop the bags and walk behind her I see her standing in the kitchen with my mother.

They have their arms around each other and Rose has her head buried in my mother's neck. I raise an eyebrow at the sight. I still don't know what they talked about in that bedroom during our family dinner but I guess that it was something good.

'It's alright sweetie. You are safe now.' My mother says to her and I see Rose nod. I don't mind it that she is seeking comfort by my mother. But I just wished she would do it by me.

'Just go take a shower and get yourself together a little bit.' Mama says and after that Rose lets go of her. I get a weak smile from Roza before she walks towards the bedroom. I watch her and wonder if I should go after her.

'Was it bad?' mama asks and I turn towards her. She has a worried look on her face that I know that is on my face also.

'They have taken everything that they could use.' I tell her. It was bad and I guess that it would take a little time for Rose to get over this. Maybe she didn't live into that apartment anymore but it was still a home for her.

'Where is she going to live now?' mama asks. This brings a smile on my face because I know that she will move in officially.

'She is going to live here.' I say and mama nods. Guess she is happy with that answer.

'Go after her Dimitri. She doesn't need to be alone.' Mama says and I don't take the time to say another thing. I walk to the bathroom and when I step inside I lock the door behind me. There is no need in people walking into the room now.

I remove all the clothes of my body and step into the shower. She spins around and faces me. I expect to see her crying or sad or anything but what I am seeing now. She is looking me up and down and when her eyes meet mine again a lustful look is in her eyes.

**M-scene  
**She lays her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer to her. Drawing my mouth to hers and meeting me in a passionate and hungry kiss. She lets her tongue slide into my mouth and I hear myself moan when I taste her.

I press myself against her and push her against the wall. I feel myself getting harder and harder. And I let my mouth escape from hers to trail kisses on her jaw and neck. She moans loud when I press a kiss behind her ear. Her nails digging into my shoulders.

'Are you sure?' I ask her between kisses. Wanting to know that she wants to do this now. And I want to ask her when we are able to stop.

'I need you Dimitri. I want you.' She says and as I pull back to look in her eyes I can see that it is exactly what she wants. So I let my hands go higher to her breasts and start a soft massage. She throws her head back and I attack her neck again with my mouth.

I take a nipple into my mouth and start teasing her. With one hand I tease her other nipple while I let my other hand go further down. Slipping between her folds and feeling how wet she is for me. She moans loudly and I work her to an blissful orgasm. She shakes and I hold her close so she won't fall.

When she is coming down from her orgasm I push her higher on the wall and she wraps her legs around my waist. I slip my erection inside of her and we both sigh in relief at the feeling. It always feel so good to be this close to her.

I let my head fall on her shoulder as I give her a little time. Soon she starts bucking her hips to mine as a reminder that I need to start moving. I rest my hands on her ass to hold her up against the wall. Our love making is hard and frantic but we both need it.

She falls over the edge and contracts around me. Making me come hard and I bite down her neck to keep the loud scream in. I let us both slide to the ground where I collect her in my arms. She buries her head in my neck and I feel her sobs more than I hear it. And I rub her back as I let her cry. Letting her get rid of all those emotions inside of her.  
**End of M-scene**


	19. A night at the cabin

It has been a week since my family left to go back to Russia. I have enjoyed their stay but it is nice to have the apartment alone again. No more sneaking around to have some alone time with Roza. And no more sleeping in the living room.

Tomorrow will be our final fundraiser for the newest bakery and after that things will become hectic. So for tonight I decided that we needed a little rest. And I invited Lissa, Christian, Ivan and the girl he is dating at the moment, Camille, to join me and Rose to the cabin I own.

But it isn't really going the way I wanted it to go. Rose is sitting next to Lissa and Camille and they are talking together without bothering us. Christian and Ivan are deep in their own talk but I just watch Roza as she is laughing.

Suddenly Roza looks up and looks my way. I smile at her and she smiles back to me. I see her saying something to Lissa and Camille before she stands up and makes her way to me. I reach out and she takes me hand.

'I'm cold.' She says with a smile and I know that she is lying. We are sitting around the fire and the temperature is pretty high at the moment. But I smile back at her and tug her hand. Making her sit between my legs. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my nose in her neck.

'Liar.' I whisper in her ear and she laughs. Her hands gripping mine and she leans her head against my shoulder.

'I love you.' She says as she turns her head a little, searching for my lips.

'I love you too.' I tell her and press a kiss to her lips. I kiss her for a while and hold her close to me. Enjoying the feeling of having her so close to me.

'I have something for you.' I say to her as I pull back. She sits up a little straighter and turns around a little more. Watching me suspicious.

'I don't want anything.' She tells me and I know that she means it. But it doesn't mean that it holds me from buying her something.

'I don't care.' I tell her and press a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. I take the present out of my duster pocket and give it to her. She looks at me for a moment before she shift her attention to the package in her hands.

She opens it and opens the square box, revealing a simple silver necklace with a heart shape hanger on it. She looks at me with a happy look on her face as she leans in to kiss me.

'Thank you. It's beautiful.' She says and she hands it back to me. 'Will you help me?'

I nod and she turns around. Lifting her hair to give me better access to her neck. I put the necklace around her neck and kiss her neck afterwards. She turns around again and wraps her arms around my neck to kiss me. She kisses me with such passion and hunger that I tumble backwards with her on top of me.

'Let's go inside Roza. I have another surprise for you.' I say and she nods. We both stand up and announce that we are going to bed. Receiving suspicious looks from our friends but Roza takes my hand leads me inside the cabin.

**M-scene  
**'Take of your clothes Roza.' I whisper in her ear the moment we stepped into the bedroom. She shivers but does as I say. Turning around and giving me a little show while she strips down. Giving me a wonderful sight on her beautiful body.

I take a step closer to her and lay my hands on her hips. Enjoying the feeling of her naked skin underneath my fingertips. She stands a little closer and presses her body against mine. Her lips only inches away from mine.

'Do you want something?' She says against my lips. I groan as she presses her lips against mine in a soft touch. I close my eyes for a moment to take the control back over myself. And I open my eyes and give her a smile.

'Lie down on the bed milaya.' I tell her and spank her beautiful ass as she walks towards the bed. Eliciting a shriek from her and an angry glare before she starts to sway her hips even more. Making my hands itch to spank her again.

She lays down on the bed on her back and props herself up on her elbows. Watching me as she licks her lips. She is doing everything she can to make me lose control. I strip myself of my clothes before I make my way to the bed.

'Go lie on your stomach.' I say and she gives me a questioning look before she rolls herself over. Laying her head on one of the pillows and moving her hands above it. Like she is hugging the pillow. Her eyes are watching me every move.

I grab the massage lotion that I put in my bag before we left and crawl on the bed. Straddling her body and sitting down on her legs, just under her ass. Carefully to not give her all my weight. She gives me a smile as she sees the massage lotion before she closes her eyes.

I put some of the lotion between my hands to warm it up before I start on her shoulder. She moans loudly as I work on the nots between her shoulder blades. The way she moans and groans during the massage I give her shoulder and lower back is turning me on.

'Are you asleep?' I ask her as I have worked on all the nots in her back. She seems more relaxed than she has been in a while. And I make a mental note to massage her more in the future.

'Uh-u.' she answers. Making me chuckle. I press a kiss beneath her ear and trace the form of her ear with my tongue.

'Do you want to go to sleep?' I ask her. Hoping that she will say no so I can give her even more pleasure. But knowing that if she says yes I will let her drift off to sleep.

'You had something more in your mind?' she asks me. Sounding more alive at the moment. Her left eye opens as she looks at me, a little suspicious.

'I have a lot more in mind for you milaya.' I tell her and she opens her other eye. Turning her head a little more. I press a hungry kiss to her lips and grab her ass a little rough. She gasps and I take that moment to slide my tongue in to her mouth.

Claiming her mouth as mine as I let my hands move to her thighs. Slipping two fingers between her folds and I groan in her mouth as I feel how wet she is. I guess that that massage turned her on just as much as it turned me on.

'What are you going to do?' she asks me as I leave her moth to kiss her neck.

'I am going to lick your back and bite your ass.' I tell her as I move my fingers to her anus and let one finger slip inside. She gasps in surprise but she doesn't stop me.

'I will lie down between your legs and put my mouth on your delicious folds. And I will lick and suck until you come on my mouth.' she moans loudly as I tell her that and her ass shoot a little up. While I talk to her I kiss and lick her back. Making my way down her body.

I remove the finger and let my thumb slide into her anus. She bucks her hips to my hand and I see her hands grip into the sheets a little tighter. A grin appears on my face as I notice how much she enjoys this. And a lot of new ideas pop into my head.

'Do you like it when I take possession of you here?' I say and slide the finger in and out of her. And I need all my control to keep myself from taking possession of her anus with my dick. Knowing that if she likes it we need to build it up slowly. I see her nod and grin even wider.

'You have to tell me milaya.' I say as I remove the finger. She gasps and her eyes shoot open.

'I love it comrade.' She says, I can hear it in her voice how turned on she is. And I bite down on her ass the moment I let my finger slide back into her. Her breath stops for a moment before it picks up even faster.

'I want you Dimitri. I want you to take me.' she whispers, making me groan loudly. She is so sexy when she is talking like that. And she is pressing all the buttons that will make me lose control.

I spread her legs for me and lay down between her legs. My face only inches away from her womanhood and I place my hands on her hips. Bending her hips a little so I have better access to her. When she stays in that position I use my fingers to spread her for me and blow on her wet folds. Making her tremble.

And with my tongue I trace her folds, tease her clit for a moment before I stick my tongue in her opening. Making a fucking motion with my tongue. She taste so sweet and I can only describe it as Roza.

I kiss her thigh and sucking on it, making a hickey on her. With my tongue I slide over her clit. Teasing her and sucking on her sensitive clit. Working on her clit until she starts to tremble and she comes hard. My name leaving her mouth in a whimper.

I move myself up her body and line myself up with her. And while I kiss her shoulders and neck I slide into her. We both moan at the feeling of how close we are. I grab her hands and tangle our fingers together.

Pushing myself in and out of her. She says my name everything I hit that spot inside of her that makes her tremble harder. My whole body presses against her as I work our both to our highs. She turns her head in search to my mouth and I press my lips to hers.

Our breathing is hard and labored. We kiss every now and then both mostly keeping our lips close together. And I look at her, watch her as she comes closer and closer to her second orgasm. Her eyes flutter open and a smile forms on her lips as she sees me looking at her.

'A little harder comrade.' She says and her eyes close again. I move my head back to her neck and change my position a little. Making my pace a little harder and also a little faster. Her breathing becomes even harder and I know that she is close.

I still completely and she lets out an angry groan before she opens her eyes. I give her a grin before sliding out of her. Grabbing a pillow and moving her so I can place it beneath her. I have to place two pillows beneath her before I am satisfied.

'What are you doing?' she asks me but she helps me without knowing what my plan is. She trusts me that I won't do anything that she doesn't want me to do.

'Giving you more pleasure.' I tell her as I let myself slide back into her. I sit on my knees now and bend forwards. My hands on the mattress besides her waists. I set a hard and fast pace making her scream of pleasure.

I make it fast and know that she is approaching her high really fast. As I feel her start to clench around me I move one of my hands between us and I let my thumb slide back into her anus. She comes instantly with a loud scream.

Only three more trust and I release myself in her. Screaming her name as the orgasm shoots through my body. And I let myself fall down next to her. She is still lying on all the pillows and I watch her with a grin. Her eyes are still closed as she is collecting herself again after coming hard.

'Best orgasm ever.' She says as her eyes open again. And my grin becomes even wider. She slaps me lightly before she snuggles closer to my body. Her head resting on my chest and I wrap my arms around her.  
**End of M-scene.**

**Don't forget to leave me your wonderful reviews! Reviews support me and make me want to write more for you!**


	20. Maybe you should listen

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. **

'Comrade, we need to talk.' Roza says as she walks into the room and sits herself on top of the table. She plays with the papers that are scattered over the entire table. I take them out of her hands before pulling on my lap so she isn't able to ruin my system.

'What is it?' I ask her as I let my hands slide into her hair. Pulling her head a little backwards so I can nip on her skin.

'Don't distract me comrade.' She says but lets out a moan when I suck on a sensitive spot. Her hands digging into my shoulders.

'Does this distract you?' I ask, playing innocent as I let my hands go lower and wander over her body. Torturing the skin on her neck with my mouth. She bucks her hips forward and more into mine. I groan at the feeling of her hips against mine.

'Does this distract you?' she says between breaths before she pulls my head back and smashes her lips into mine. I moan myself and let her tongue slip into my mouth where our tongues are fighting for dominance.

I stand up a little and lay her on the table, on top of all the files. Completely forgotten about the system or why this was so important. She wraps her legs around my waist and holds me close to her body. I leave her lips and trail a path to her neck.

I put my hands next to her head and am ready to crawl on top of her as my phone starts ringing. I groan loudly and lean my head against Roza's shoulder. For a moment I am discussing with myself if I should pick up the phone or continue kissing Roza. But when she pushes me off her my decision is made.

'This better is important.' I grow in the phone before looking who called me. Annoyed by the person who disrupted having a good time with Roza.

'You better pull your dick out of her and come to the office Dimka.' Ivan says through the phone and by the serious tone in his voice I know that there is something miss. I stand up fully and take a couple steps back.

'What happened?' I ask him.

'I have been looking at the rapports from the different bakeries and something seems off. I want you to look at it.' he tells me and I nod. It takes me a moment to realize that he can't see me.

'I will be there as soon as I can, alright?' I tell him.

'Alright Dimka.' He tells me before hanging up again.

I drag my hands through my hair while swearing in Russian. This isn't going to be good. I don't know what we are going to do about this but it isn't going to end pretty. A pair of arms sneak around my body and a soft kiss is placed between my shoulder blades. Making me more relax in seconds. I turn around and wrap my arms around her.

'What's wrong?' she asks me. I shake my head and place a kiss on her forehead.

'Ivan told me he found something weird in the rapports of the bakeries. I guess that there is money missing and I already know that it will all look like Lissa has stolen it.' I say with a sigh and rest my head on top of hers. Pulling her a little closer to my body.

'You will find the person who did this comrade.' She says to me and she pulls back a little. She cups my head in her hands and kisses me softly for a moment. It is the kind of kiss that tells you that everything will be alright again.

'Now come with me. I already picked a suit for you.' She says with twinkling eyes before pulling me with her to the bedroom. I laugh at her enthusiasm but let her take me to the bedroom. On the bed is a normal black suit with a dark blue tie. I don't really understand why she picked out this one.

'You want me to wear this suit?' I ask her with a raised brow.

'Well. You can keep wearing your sweat pants and old Bering Strait shirt but I don't think that is the perfect outfit for tonight.' She says and winks at me. I look down and laugh. She is completely right about that.

'Fine. But I just thought you picked out something more special.' I tell her as I begin to pull the shirt over my head. I pull my pants down before looking at Roza again. She is eyeing me up with a lustful look in her eyes and I snap my fingers in front of her face. If she keeps looking at me that way we won't ever make it out of the apartment.

'Yeah, right. Sorry. Just put it on okay. I will get dressed in the bathroom.' She says before turning and hurrying into the bathroom. She slams the door shut and leaves me staring at the door for a moment before I shake my head and return to getting dressed.

I had wanted to take a shower before dressing up and leaving but I guess that I don't have the time for that. And I find myself putting on a little more deodorant than normal. When I am just finishing the tie the bathroom door opens and reveals a beautiful looking Roza.

She is wearing a floor long dark blue dress that is fitting her body like a glove. But it doesn't make her looking trashy or reveals anything more than necessary. The top of the dress is covered with white lace. It makes her look absolutely stunning.

'You look beautiful.' I tell her as she makes her way to me. She smiles that beautiful smile at me that she seems to keeps especially for me. And she takes my tie between her fingers.

'It isn't too cheesy, right?' she says as she holds the tie up and next to her dress. And that is the first moment that I realize that the tie is the exact same color as the dress she is wearing. She made us match. My smile becomes wider and I shake my head.

'It is perfect.' I tell her and place a quick kiss on her lips.

'Good.' She says before turning around and collecting some of her stuff. 'I still need to do my hair and my make-up and everything. But I thought I could use your bathroom in your office for that.'

I nod, telling her that she could use the bathroom. Appreciating how flexible she is in this kind of things. I sit down on the bed and start to put my shoes on. She sits down next me and does the same.

'If you rather get ready here I could sent a taxi for you to pick you up later tonight.' I tell her. The fundraiser doesn't start until eight tonight. And it is only four thirty. So there are many hours we would spent at the office. Hours she could spend lying on the couch watching some series of hers.

'No, it is fine comrade. You know that I don't need much.' She says with a smile before leaning closer to me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

'Roza, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?' I ask her. Suddenly remembering that she told me that. But that I distracted her and then Ivan distracted me. And after that I didn't thought about it anymore. Not until now.

'It can wait Dimitri. We will talk about it when we get home or tomorrow.' She says as she stands up again. Holding her hands out for me to take.

'Are you sure?' I ask her when I stand up myself.

'Stop asking me that.' She says and slaps me playfully before picking up the bag she packed and walking out of the bedroom. I sigh while rubbing my eyes before I follow her. It seems that I am asking that a lot lately.

When I walk into the kitchen I see her leaning into the refrigerator and I guess that she is looking for something to eat. Well, somethings doesn't change. And one of those things is the amount of food that this woman can eat without gaining weight.

'Do I need to make you something to eat before we go?' I ask her and place my hands on her hips to look inside the refrigerator myself. She laughs before standing up and shaking her head.

'No, I was just looking for a snack. Thought we could order something when we are at the office. Maybe Ivan wants something too.' She says while she picks something out of the fridge and closes the door.

* * *

For the last hour we are marking the numbers that aren't right. Papers are spread all over the floor between me and Ivan and I let out a sigh before leaning against the wall. If I had known that this was going to happen when I had my own business I would think again before opening one.

'Come on Dimka. Soon this will be over and we can celebrate a little again.' he says while wiggling his brows. I don't know how he can stay this positive. But it very needed.

'When this is over I will step on the first plane that will get me as far away from here as I can.' I tell him before throwing the marker at his head. He dodges it before throwing it back.

'Are you taking Rose with you if you go?' he asks me with a grin. I grin back and lay the file on the ground. He does the same and I guess that it announce or ending of this work for tonight. It will be here when we come back tomorrow.

'If she wants to.' I tell him and let my mind wander off to that idea. Going on a vacation with her. Having all the time I can think of to spend with her.

'Maybe you should hire a private island so you could walk around naked all day.' Ivan says and laughs. I grin at the idea of having Roza naked all day long. It would definitely be a good idea.

'Who is going to be naked?' Roza asks as she comes out of the bathroom. Her hair and make-up are perfectly done and it looks beautiful. But I still prefer her without the make-up. She is more beautiful without.

'Ivan is.' I tell her and dodge another maker that he throws at my head, making me laugh.

'Can I watch?' she asks him with a grin on her face. I shake my head at her comment.

'Only if you are naked too.' He tells her and before I can stop myself a growl escapes me. Both Ivan and Roza are laughing because of me.

'You sure have picked the most possessive boyfriend of all.' Ivan tells Roza. She nods at him before looking at me. I know that is scares her sometimes but I know that she also knows that I won't stop her in what she wants to do.

'I know.' she says with a loving look in her eyes. I smile at her and hold my hand out for her to take. She takes it and I pull her into my lap. Smashing my lips to hers for a moment. Her hands wrap around my neck to steady herself.

'Oh come on guys. This isn't fair.' Ivan complains and I pull back from Roza. She laughs before turning to Ivan.

'Are you jealous?' she asks him. Ivan nods while pouting at her and Roza kisses her hand before blowing it to Ivan. He pretends to catch it but he doesn't puts it to his lips. No pretends to put it in his pants. I laugh while shaking my head. I love them both but they are just crazy.

'Did you figure something out?' Roza asks as she points to all the files and papers on the floor. Ivan and I both sigh at the same time and we give each other a weak smile.

'We are on a death trail.' I tell her.

'We are going to hire a special team tomorrow to figure this all out.' Ivan tells her. I am still not happy that we need to hire a team for this. I had wanted to keep this a secret so that the press won't find out. I was hoping that we could end this and go back without people noticing this.

But before tonight we thought it was about a couple thousand dollars. Something we could figure all out ourselves. But with the amount of money that is leaking through the back accounts of the bakeries we are no longer speaking of a couple thousand dollars, we are speaking over at least 20.000 dollars.

And I am sure that when we found out who did this that we are going to do everything about it to put this person behind bars. Ivan wanted to just hire Abe when we found out about the thief and I have thought about it for a moment. It is tempting but I want to do this the right way.

'We should eat something.' Roza says suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

* * *

For the entire fundraiser I have been busy with talking with people. Explaining what we want to do and what our expectations are. And of course letting them know in a way what they can do for this company and for our new bakery. Some of them are more interested in offering money and sponsoring things. But other are owning their own shops and are good to have in the same mall.

Normally I don't enjoy these nights and talking to all those people. That is mostly Ivan's part in our business. But tonight I was doing a great job, if I have to say so for myself. And there were a few people where I actually enjoyed talking with.

The bad thing about tonight was the amount of time I could spent with my Roza. And I know that these nights aren't meant to be for just me and her. But it is very tempting to do so and have her with me every minute that I can.

I believe that she enjoyed tonight as well. She spent a lot of time with Ivan. And most of the time when I watched her she was laughing. Lissa introduced her to the other girls from the office and I hope that she can make a couple more friends.

The thing I absolutely didn't like was that she was also talking with Abe. They spend at least half an hour talking to each other and the entire time my Roza wasn't smiling. I wanted to break it up but couldn't walk away from the talk I had that moment.

After that she just disappeared for another half an hour and after that she went back to spending time to Ivan. I wished she had come look for me. Turned to me instead of Ivan. I trust Ivan with her but I still don't like the fact that at one time they have slept together. And because of those insecurities I found myself drinking a little more than I should have.

'Come on big man. Time to go home.' I hear Roza say as she slips her hand in mine. I nod and let her pull me with her. Going home and sleeping sounds really good now. She drags me with her to say goodbye to Lissa and Christian and after that to Ivan.

I let her ride the car for this once. Knowing that I am in no state to drive us safely to our apartment. I feel myself sober up a little on the ride and in the elevator. But when the door falls closed behind us I pull on the tie to loosen it and kick my shoes of, ready to help myself out of my clothes and fall into a deep sleep.

'Dimitri, we need to talk.' Roza says and I let out a loud, dragging my hands through my hair.

'Can't we do this tomorrow?' I ask her while walking further. I hear her following me.

'No, please just listen to me alright.' She pleads but I keep walking. Irritated that this is needed at the moment. I had been a long night and I just want to get into bed and sleep.

'Please Roza. Just let me sleep first.' I say but she grabs my arm and makes me turn around. Facing her. She looks very angry at the moment.

'Maybe you should listen to me because I am breaking up with you.' She says.

**Please don't shoot me now! I am halfway in the next chapter now and it will be up on sunday!**


	21. Goodbye

'You're what?' I ask her surprised. I reach out to hold on to her but she steps away.

'I am breaking up with you Dimitri.' She says and I feel my heart breaking with her words. She can't be. She was happy earlier when we were in my office with Ivan. She was in love with me back then so what happened that made her do this?

'You can't leave me.' I tell her, beg her almost. I almost want to drop to my knees to beg her. Do everything to keep her from leaving me.

'I can and I will.' She says and I can see the unshed tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around herself as she takes another step back. Another step further away from me.

'Why?' I ask her. Wanting to say so much more. Why are you breaking my heart? Why can't you stay? What can I do to change your mind?

'You changed me Dimitri.' She whispers but I can tell that it isn't the reason why she is leaving me. Yes I can tell that it scares her that she is changing but it isn't the only reason. It isn't her reason for breaking my heart. For breaking both of our hearts.

'Please talk to me.' I beg her this time and take a step closer. But with every step that I take she steps one back and shakes her head no. She doesn't want me to come closer. She doesn't want me anymore.

'There is no point in talking anymore.' She says before she walks past me into the bedroom. I feel hot tears in my eyes as I turn and walk after her. Only to see her open the closet. She is packing.

'Why won't you talk to me Roza? I deserve more of an explanation.' I say with my voice rising. Anger building inside of me to hide the hurt that is forming in my heart. She spins around and walks towards me until she is only an inch away.

'You didn't talk to me Dimitri. You never talked to me. You only did what you thought was right without informing me of your actions. It was only you and it will always be only you when I just want to be me.' she says and it doesn't make sense at all.

'I don't understand it Roza.' I say and try to take her hands into mine. But she slaps them away before taking a step backwards again.

'Does the name Victor Dashkov say anything to you?' She says and I close my eyes for a moment. Of course that name rings a bell. He is the guy that hit her and I let him disappear by calling Abe. When I open my eyes again she is back to packing a bag.

'Please Roza. I can explain.' I say and step closer to her holding my hands up. One look of her makes me freeze immediately.

'Sure you can. But I never asked you to do that for me, didn't I?' she says, her voice cold as ice. And it is the first time that it makes me feel fear when I am around her.

'I wanted you to be safe.' I tell her. Even then. Even when I was just a client of her I wanted her to be safe and I guess that I wanted her to be mine from the beginning. And now when I got her I am losing her for my own actions.

'You wanted control.' She says and it makes me snap. I grab the back out of her hand and fling it across the room. The clothes and stuff she already packed flying around and falling to the floor. But I have only eyes for her. I take a step closer to her.

'You can tell me why you are acting like this or I will make sure that you regret it.' I say to her, my voice so low it is almost a growl. She blinks before I see a devilish look appearing on her face.

'You will make me regret it? What are you going to do then Dimitri. You are going to hit me? Well, do it.' she says before stepping even closer. I raise my hand but not to hit her. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her closer, smashing my lips to hers in a hard kiss.

I feel the sharp pain of her teeth in my lip until I can taste blood. And I push away with so much force that she falls to the ground. I bring my hand to my lip while cursing loudly. There is blood on my fingers as I look at them.

Roza is looking at me from her position on the ground with her hand pressed against the back of her head. I can't figure out what her expression means but it isn't a good one. I take a step closer because I want to know that she is alright. Wanting to know that I didn't hurt her. But she crawls back before standing up and fleeing into the bathroom.

The door falls closed and I know that she locked it but it doesn't stop me from trying. I kick and scream at the door but it doesn't open. She doesn't make a sound either and it frightens me. When I finally stop with the kicking and screaming my breath is labored.

And I rest my head and hands to the door. Finally releasing the tears that fall from my face to the floor. And I let myself fall to the floor on my knees and bang my head against the door. Regretting the fight but I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her.

'Roza please.' I beg her through the door. And it is then that I hear a sob coming from the other side. Breaking my heart even more.

I sit there against the bathroom door for what feels like hours when the doorbell rings. I groan and smash my head against the door. It is the middle of the night. I am so not opening that door. Whoever is standing there can come back at a normal time.

But when the ringing and knocking continues I sigh loudly before standing up and walking to the door. Irritation and anger fills my body when I come closer and closer to the door. I don't want anyone near the apartment tonight. I want to finish this conversation and talk things out with Roza.

When I swing the door open and are almost ready to scream at the person at the other door I see two people I never expected to see. There are two police officers standing in front of me. I look at them before recognizing them. They are the same two people that were in Roza's apartment.

'We got a phone call.' The one with red hair says. I don't remember his name. And for a moment I am staring at them dumbfounded. A phone call? But I didn't call anyone.

'Yes. I called you.' Roza's voice comes from behind me and I spin around. She looks absolutely terrible. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are red rimmed and there are black mascara stripes over her cheeks. She is still in the dark blue dress she wore to the fundraiser.

'You called the cops?' I ask her while I raise my brow at her. She nods but she doesn't look at me. Why did she called them? We could've figured this out on our own. But now that she has called them there is no return from this and I know that she will be leaving tonight. A couple swear words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

'Did he hurt you miss?' the other cop asks and I almost want to lose my patient on him. Hurt her? I would never hurt her. I turn around to glare at him but Roza stops me from doing something stupid.

'He didn't. I just want to pack my things and get out of here but he is stopping me from doing that.' She explains and steps forward. She is now standing beside me and her eyes meet mine for the first time since she has left the bathroom. I see the hurt and her heartbreak in her eyes and I know that the same thing is readable in my eyes.

'Alright. Castile go with the lady.' The officer with the red hair says and officer Castile nods and he follow Roza. I want to follow them but red hair stops me with a hand on my shoulder and a shake of his head.

'Give them a little time.' He says and stirs me to the couch. I don't like it for a single bit that they are ordering me around in my own apartment. I feel my hands going into fists and I clench my jaw holding my from saying stupid things.

'What happened?' he suddenly asks and I raise my eyes up to him. He has himself positioned in one of my chairs and he looks around.

'None of your business.' I answer him and he laughs while shaking his head. I stand up abruptly and leave him sitting there while I walk into my bedroom. I am not going to let them tell me what I can and can't do in my own house.

Roza is packing her stuff into a large bag and is talking with officer Castile in a hushed tone. I sit down on the bed next to her bag and she freezes. Her eyes meeting mine in a silent pleading. She is pleading me not to stop her.

'Why did you called them?' I ask her and nodding to both of the cops. One is standing next to her and the other is leaning against the door. 'You know that I would never hurt you.' Suddenly hoping that she would know that.

'I wasn't afraid you would hurt me Dimitri.' She says and only that she says my name instead of her ridiculous nickname makes my heart hurt even more. 'I was afraid that I would hurt you.'

Her words make me look away from her. It breaks me that she was afraid of hurting her. And I know that it is only because I somehow pushed her enough to make her lose it all. She goes back to packing her stuff and I know that she is almost done.

'Are you going to tell me why?' I ask her and she stops to look at me.

'Why what?' she asks me back. She puts her last clothes in the bag and closes it.

'Why you are leaving me.' I say and she sighs loudly before she places the bag on the ground so she can sit next to me.

'Could you leave us alone for a moment?' she asks the officers. They share a look before looking my way. I guess since Roza told them that she was afraid that she would hurt me that they want my opinion. I nod at them and they leave us alone.

'I am sorry for calling them.' She says as she turns to look at me. I shake my head and laugh.

'I don't think I would've let you go otherwise.' I say to her and she nods. She knows that I am telling her the truth. Because if she wouldn't have called them I would've done everything that would come up to let her stay here.

'I found out earlier today that my school was already paid for Dimitri. And there is only one person I could think off who has the money and wanted to do that. But you had promised me that you wouldn't do that. And I wanted to talk to you about it.' she says and I look up surprised. I have made my mistakes and I know that. But paying for her school isn't one of them.

'I didn't do that Roza.' I tell her but she shakes her head and hold her hand up.

'You can stop lying.' She says and I want to argue with her but one look of her makes me stop talking.

'Then later tonight I found out that you were behind the fact that Victor Dashkov stopped following me. And I was wondering about that fact for a while because he had been following and sending me messages for years now and suddenly he stopped.' She says and chuckles darkly.

'I wanted you safe.' I tell her but I know that it won't make any difference.

'And then if that wasn't enough I found out that you and Ivan were behind the fact that I don't have an apartment anymore. And I felt so stupid you know. You have been busy with that project for such a long time and those folders and information were scattered all around your apartment for the same amount of time. And I never looked through it.' she says and she shakes her head.

'I am so sorry.' I say to her but I know that there won't be a thing I can say to stop her from leaving.

'You could've told me Dimitri. You could have been honest with me and tell me what you were doing. But no you had to keep it all a secret for me and now see where that got you.' She says with and lets out a tired sigh.

I wished I would have done things differently. Told her about those things before I let it all end up here. But I also know that somehow her running instincts would pop up again. She could stay here and talk things out with me. Make things better.

But everything inside of her is telling her that she needs to go. And I know that I can't do anything about that instinct of hers. The only thing I can do is letting her go and hoping that she will return to me. But I don't know if I could welcome her back when she leaves.

'I made my mistakes Roza. But can't we talk it out? Stay here and we can make things better.' I beg her but she shakes her head and stands up. She stands before me and cups my cheeks in her hand. I hold my breath at the feeling of her skin against mine.

'Sometimes it can't be fixed.' She says and I know that we both know that she is lying.

'You can't come back when you walk out of that door.' I tell her and bore my eyes in her. I want to give her a way back into my life. But this is the second time that she is breaking my heart and I can't handle it when she would do it a third time.

'I know.' she whispers. Her voice so soft that it almost inaudible.

'You need anything?' I ask her. Thinking about money or a place to sleep. Knowing that it will keep me up at night, not knowing where she is going to be. But she shakes her head and leans forward. Her lips meeting mine for a soft kiss. I place my hands on her hips and cling to her. She pulls back and I know that she is leaving but I don't open my eyes to see her walking away.

**Before you are going to shoot me in your reviews remember that things have to go worse before they can get better.**


	22. Ivan

**I want to thank every one of you who took their time to review on the last chapter! I got a few negative reviews but just wanted to say that that chapter was coming from the moment I decied to write this story and that your reviews aren't stopping me from doing the story the way I have in mind.  
I want to apologize for not responding to your amazing reviews! I am very busy at the moment and don't have the time to respond. But know that I loved them.**

**Last thing! We got over 300 reviews and I can't explain what an honor that is! Thank you for your amazing support. You are the best!**

**Ivan POV  
**I let out a loud sigh while I looked down into my glass. I had been sitting here on the same spot with the same glass of vodka for the last hour. But the vodka didn't do his job and my mind was still full of thoughts. And I kept on thinking how everything could have turned the way it did. But sadly all those questions led to Dimka and that wasn't even fair.

Sure I missed my best friend and it would have been nice to have him sitting next to me. But I was also happy that my best friend was finally happy again. And I let out another sigh before grabbing my coat and leaving the bar. Drinking wouldn't help me tonight.

All those months ago I had given Dimka this number of a pleasure service that could help him. I had never expected him to call them and meet with a woman, only for sex. But he did and I wasn't even surprised when he had fallen in love with the girl. Dimka just wasn't that guy who could have sex without feeling more than relief.

Surely I had been surprised that this woman had been Rose, Delilah. I had met the woman a while ago, a long time before she had met Dimka. We had slept together and while she had given me a good time she wasn't the person I was looking for. Even when I was just looking for sex.

But while Dimka was happily and foolishly in love with Rose, our business was slowly going down. And I hadn't told him about it at first. There were weird suspicions about some of the bakeries and it was in that moment that I had hired Tasha to take a good look at it. But the woman hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. She had told me that everything was going the way it should be and for a moment I could breathe again.

I had thrown myself into this new project where we would build or biggest bakery so far. It would provide the products for a lot of shops in the city and it would have his own shop at the front of the bakery. I had been happy about it and it felt like I could finally put my mark on this business instead of following Dimka around.

One night a guy from finances came to me after working hours with some disturbing news. He didn't dare to show his face in my office while everyone was working because he had been afraid. And that night he had showed me how money was disappearing. His first thought was that it was a miscalculation and he had done a little more research. Even when this wasn't his job. He had even apologized for doing things he wasn't hired for.

Well, just say that I was happy that someone told me about it instead of letting it happen. He was focusing on one of the bakeries in the other state and how little money was disappearing from the moment that the bakery send the money to headquarters until the point that it arrived at headquarters.

And that had been happening for nearly six months. I had thanked the man and I still reminded myself that I needed to give that man a bonus for being a good employee. After that I had been looking through the numbers again and again.

I first had suspicions towards the employees of that specific bakery. But after pulling out more files about more bakeries I had seen that it was happening to all those bakeries and I knew that it was someone at headquarters. Not someone from the shops.

We owned nine bakeries. All of them in New York and the surrounding states. Our tenth shop would be built in one of the neighborhoods of the city New York. And when money goes missing from nine bakeries at the same time that money can be of a high amount.

It had been a week since the final fundraiser and only six more months and our tenth bakery would be opened for business. And that also meant that on Monday I was going to hire a special team to investigate the case.

I walked into central park even when it was already two at night. I couldn't sleep and my home wasn't really a place I wanted to be at the moment. I sat down at one of the benches and let my head fall into my hands. How could I get us out of this shit without Dimka?

He had been distracted and absent for the last couple of months since Rose came into his life. But for the last week it had looked like he was death. He had locked himself in his office and I had no clue what he was doing in there but for one thing I was sure. He wasn't doing anything work related.

I needed him. I needed my best friend and business partner but it looked like that guy had been gone. And I didn't know how to get him back. How to get that guy back that put his business on the number one position.

All those years ago I made him stay in New York. I had seen through Galina and had showed Dimka the things she had been doing. And after that night he was changed. He wasn't happy anymore. He didn't smile anymore or showed his real emotion. He hid himself even for me.

He was a broken man after Galina had lied to him and tricked him into a toxic marriage. I still wasn't proud of the fact that I had hired a privet investigator to study Galina but it was worth it. The girl had been lying to him for such a long time and Dimka deserved better.

It took me a lot of time before Dimka could live a little again. I played his wingman for a couple years but he was never happy with those woman. He could never open himself up and let them heal him. And it wasn't a surprise that all those relationships failed at some time.

But now he had met Rose and he was a healing man. He was better than he had been in years and even better than the man he had been with Galina. And even when I wasn't happy with the amount of time that he spent with her I couldn't tell him that. I rather have him like this than the man he was before.

The moment I want to stand up again and head home my phone starts ringing. A little surprised that someone needs me at this hour I pull the phone out of my pocket and stare at it for a moment. I don't recognize the number but decide to pick it up anyway.

'Yes?'  
'Mr. Zeklos?'  
'Yes, this is him.'  
'My name is Spiridon and I work in the building your friend Dimitri lives in.'  
'What can I do for you?'  
'His neighbors downstairs called a little while ago about some weird noises coming from upstairs and I checked it out. But he won't open the door and the neighbors already called the police. I just thought it would be best for you to take a look.'  
'I'm on my way.'

The guy on the other side sounded nervous and I feel my heartbeat quicken. In all those years that he has been living there I have never heard a complain about him. He is a silent guy and doesn't make a lot of noises. And with him not opening the door my worry just starts to fill my whole mind. What can be wrong with him?

Only ten minutes later I run into the lobby of Dimitri's building and I lean my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I really need to work out more. Three man were standing by the elevator and I straighten up and started walking towards them.

One of them was in a suit and introduced himself as Spiridon. The other two were from the police and introduced themselves as Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford. They looked like nice guys but I wasn't really in the mood for a nice conversation. The ride up in the elevator was a long one and I was out of the elevator before the doors were entirely open.

I opened the door and stopped the moment I stepped inside Dimka's apartment. The first thing that hit me was the smell and I couldn't even describe it even if I tried my hardest. The second thing that hit me was the mess. And Dimka always used to be the neat guy.

The three man were walking behind me and I could hear one of them murmuring about the mess and the smell and I knew that it had been the guy from the lobby. I called out Dimka's name but didn't get a respond. His whole apartment was trashed.

In the middle of the living room I found him. He was lying on his back with in one hand a bottle of Russian vodka and in the other one a shirt. Next to his head was a pool of vomit and he didn't even bother to move so he wouldn't roll into the mess.

My best friend. The man who could carry the whole world on his shoulders was broken. I sat down next to him and patted his cheek. Wondering if he was even alive at the moment. But he groaned loudly and tried to slap my hand away. I let out a sigh of relief before pulling him in a sitting position.

'What the hell are you doing Dimka?' I ask him as I hold his head up with my hands. He opens his eyes but I can see that he isn't really seeing me. His eyes are red rimmed. I can count the times that I have seen him crying on one hand.

'Come on Dimka. You are going home with me.' I tell him and look behind me. The three man are staring at me and Dimka.

'Can you help me get him to my place?' I ask them and both the police man help me get him up.

'What about the apartment?' Spiridon asks me and I can tell he is worried about all the damage Dimka caused.

'I am sure we can arrange something.' I tell him. Not bothering about him anymore. I need to get Dimka out of here and get him to sober up a little or he won't even be able to tell me what happened.

* * *

I play with the keys in my hand while looking up at the building I am standing in front of. I shouldn't be doing this but I feel like I have no other choice. It took me two days before Dimka finally told me that Rose left him but he wouldn't tell me what happened.

And when I wanted to help him and get him on his feet again I needed to know what happened. So I went to the only person who could help me get some more information. And I don't think that she will be happy to see me but I won't give her a choice.

I watch her through the glass wall. She is teaching a class of nine year olds a dance and by the way she moves and helps them I can tell that she is a good teacher. The little girls look up at her with those big eyes.

It doesn't take long before she claps her hands and dismisses the girls. They all run out of the classroom and into what I assume is the changing room. I walk into the room at the moment Rose lets out a loud sigh and sits down on the floor.

Her eyes meet mine through the mirror and I see the surprise in her eyes. She looks very tired. Big dark circles under her eyes and her skin is paler than normal. I sit down next to her and watch her through the mirror. Tears are forming in her eyes as she studies me and I pull her into my embrace when the first tears are falling.

I hold her without saying anything. I let her calm down and only let her go when she stirs in my arms. Her eyes meet mine and I can tell that she has been crying a lot.

'Did he tell you?' she asks me.

'Only that you left him.' I answer her and she nods.

She starts playing with the hem of her shirt. I wonder what is going through her mind right now. And secretly I am hoping that they are fighting over something stupid and they can go back together. But knowing Dimka he screwed up big time.

'Do you want to tell me why you left?' I ask her and she looks up again. Her eyes a little haunted.

'I didn't had any other choice Ivan. You need to believe me.' she says as she takes my hands in hers.

'I am not here to judge you Rose.' I say to her as I squeeze her hands.

She starts to tell me everything that happened from the beginning of their relationship until the night of the final fundraiser. It is a lot of information and I don't know if I wanted to know all this about my best friend. But it sure isn't a reason for them to break up. Not in my opinion anyway.

'So you decided to run?' I ask her. Not believing that she just decided to run when things became a little hard. Sure Dimka is possessive and wants to have the best for the girl he is in love with. Even when the actions he is taking are a little extreme.

'I don't want him to change me.' she says. I pull my hands away from hers and turn myself fully to her.

'Everyone changes in a relationship Rose. And not every change is a bad one. Sure Dimka can be a little too much sometimes but he loves you very much. And if I look at you I know that you are both miserable without the other. So what is your point in leaving Rose?' I say to her and I know that I am a little harsh on her. But she is being stubborn and making them both miserable.

'It was too much Ivan.' She says and I can tell that she isn't even convinced about her own actions.

'Then you leave for an hour to straighten your mind and talk it out Rose. You don't break up with a guy you love just because he made a couple mistakes. He isn't perfect and neither are you.' I say to her and a fire returns to her eyes.

'He doesn't want me back Ivan.' She says and I can see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

'Are you kidding me? He would take you back without a second thought.' I say to her and grip her hands. Wanting her to know how important this is.

'He told me that I couldn't come back once I left.' She says and I shake my head. Almost laughing.

'Of course he told you that. You broke the man's heart.' I say to her and grin.

'He really wants me back?' she asks me hopefully.

'Of course. Do you promise me that you will talk to him and make it up again?' I ask her and she nods.

'I need to get my life straight before I go back to him.' She says as I stand up, pulling her with me.

'Then make sure you do it fast.' I tell her and place a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving. I don't know what just happened there but I hope that they will figure out something and come back together. They both deserve happiness.


	23. Another romance?

**I know. I know. I am already a day late and then I give you a chapter with a little more than 1600 words! I am sorry. I moved out of my parents house last Thursday and now I am a little homesick. So forgive me!**

**Ivan POV  
**I had thought that I could have Dimitri back on his own feet in a couple of days, maybe weeks. But three weeks later the only thing I had managed him to do was put some clothes on. He was perfectly fine with walking around my apartment in only his boxer briefs.

And that made me realize that even after a breakup from a month he wouldn't come out of this on his own. And I couldn't help him the way he needed help. So I did the only thing I could think of and was hoping that he wouldn't get mad at me.

Three weeks ago I had picked him up from his apartment while he was drunk as hell. And after that I visited Rose to get some answers. And I got my answers. I even got promises from her. But she never showed up. I called her a few times and I sent Lissa to kick Rose's ass. Nothing worked because the girl had disappeared.

The Monday after I picked up Dimka I had hired a special team to do research in our company. And I had hired Christian, Lissa's husband, to replace Dimitri in the time he needed to find himself again. He did a great job and when I had the time I would find him a spot in our team. Even after Dimka would come back.

The researched were a guy named Adrian and a girl named Sydney. I believe they are even married. They seemed very nice and have a good name. So I am hoping that I get a call sometime soon that they found the person who is stealing from us. I am tired of this all and am hoping that we can let it all behind us soon.

But for now I am making my way towards the airport to pick up Olena and Viktoria. It may seems treacherous to call his mother but I believed that it is what he needs at the moment. Just a little time to cry and talk with his mother. Maybe after that he would feel better again.

'Ivan.' Vika yells and I immediately smile. I love to see that girl. I wrap my arms around her and spin her around before putting her down to hug Olena. They were here in America only a couple weeks' months before but it is always nice to see them.

'How is my boy?' Olena asks with a worried look on her face.

'You have to see for yourself.' I tell her and even the smile on Vika's face disappears when I tell them that.

**Vika pov  
**I stand in the corner of Ivan's living room watching the scene before me with big eyes. I can't believe what is happening before my eyes. This feels like a bad dream or a sick joke, something like that. This just can't be happening.

But when I pinch myself I still feel the pain that tells me that this isn't a dream. Mama is sitting with Dimka on the couch. And he is crying like a big baby at the moment. My brother, who is thirty-one years old is crying in his mother arms. And I don't know if I should be laughing because it looks so ridiculous or that I should feel sorry for my brother.

'We can better go.' Ivan says as he touches my elbow to direct me out of his apartment. I feel the electric tension flowing between the two of us but even that isn't enough to make me walk away from the scene before me.

'Come on Tori.' He says, calling me by the nickname he gave me years ago. But when I don't start walking even when he gives me a little push he just picks me up and sets me down when the door falls closed behind him.

'What is wrong with Dimka.' I ask him and look up into his blue eyes. He sighs loudly before he pulls his right ear. A habit of him when he is nervous.

'Your brother has a broken heart.' He tells me and looks away. I look away myself. Not able to look him in the eyes anymore.

'Come.' He says and grabs my hand. Normally I would be thrilled by the fact that he is holding hands with me but at the moment I can only thing about my brother. He leads me into the apartment opposites from him.

'Why are we here?' I ask him, looking around. In the corner of the room are a lot of boxes but there are no other signs that someone is living here.

'This will be your brothers' apartment when he is ready to live on his own again.' he says and sits down against the wall. I sit down next to him, making sure that there is enough room between us.

'What about his old apartment?' I ask him. Wondering why Dimka would take a new apartment when he already had a nice apartment.

'Your brother is kicked out of his last apartment.' He tells me and I raise my brow in surprise. Ivan smiles at my expression and reaches out to smooth the lines on my forehead.

'You get wrinkles if you do that.' He says with humor in his voice. I find myself leaning into his touch when his hands stays on my cheek.

'Like you care.' I want to say but it only comes out in a whisper. His eyes are burning and doing things with me that I wish didn't happen. I lick my lips and his thumb lands on my lips. Parting them slightly before leaning in.

But I pull back before anything can happen and his hand falls on his lap. I can feel the loss of his touch and the craving to touch him. He blinks a couple of times before he turns his face. Neither of us says a word until Ivan starts talking again. This time he tells me about Dimka and what happened with Rose.

I feel even worse for my brother after hearing what happened. I liked Rose when I first met her. And I can understand why she went mad at my brother for lying to her. And I can only wish that they will come back together somewhere soon.

'How can they act so stupid when they are meant to be together?' I say with a loud sigh.

'I know.' he says but when I look at him again his eyes are telling me that he didn't wasn't talking about Dimka and Rose.

'Navi…' I say, warning him. And for the first time in years I call him by the nickname I used to call him.

'I am ready Tori. I am ready.' He says and I swallow hard. Heart starts pacing faster and my mouth starting to get dry. But before anything can happen the door opens and my mother tells us that we can come back into the apartment.

**Ivan POV  
**A full week passed before Dimka was ready to work again. But he didn't want to work in the office for a little while. So now he is working in one of our bakeries that has a shop attached to it. And while he isn't his own self again, he is doing better than before.

Two days ago Olena went back to Baia, leaving Vika behind. I always knew that it was a dream of Vika's to be in America but she wasn't ready before. And I guess that Olena knows about our secret. Or the thing we try to keep secret.

I still can't believe that I told her that I am ready but I know that it is true. I am ready to take the next step with her. Since Vika has been sixteen we have been playing this cat and mouse game. I liked her but she was too young and Dimka's little sister. And when Vika was old enough she was still Dimka's little sister and she wanted to live a little before settling down.

And I guess that that was the scariest part. Knowing that she is the one for me. For all those years but never been able to settle down together. The last time Vika was here she told me that she was ready to settle down. That she wanted to build a live with me.

But in that moment I wasn't ready to stand up for us. I wasn't ready to tell Dimka that I am in love with his little sister. He would probably kill me before I could see Vika again. But now that all those things are happening between Dimka and Rose I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with her and I will tell Dimka as soon as he stops moping around.

After spending another long day at work I am finally able to go home. And since it is weekend I am hoping to have some time to spend it alone with Vika. The days are long now that I am trying to spend time doing my normal things and dealing with Adrian and Sydney.

I can only hope that they figure it all out soon. There is no new money disappearing, like the person who is behind this knows about Adrian and Sydney.

'Ivan, come quick.' Vika's voice comes from the living room. I close the door behind me and make my way towards the living room. Dimka and Vika are both sitting on my couch with his arms around her and he is laughing!

'What happened?' I ask them before sitting down in front of them. Studying them. Vika smiles at me. A beautiful smile that reaches her eyes. Dimka is grinning himself and I can only hope that Rose has paid him a visit.

'I kissed Roza today.' Dimka answers with a huge smile on her face. Leaving me even more surprised than before. He kissed her?

**So what happened? He kissed her! Next chapter will have a flashback describing what happened and next chapter will be from Dimitri's POV again!  
****Remember to give me a little love. **


	24. Not giving up

**Dimitri POV  
**'I kissed Roza today.' I tell Ivan and his mouth drops open. I chuckle and can't help the happy feeling bubbling up inside of me. I kissed her again. Tasting her, feeling her. I haven't felt this alive since the day she left.

'You what?' he asks. He moves his chair a little closer to me.

'I kissed Roza today.' I say again and he nods. Waiting impatiently.

'Well. Tell me!' he says as he bumps my knee with his own. I think for a moment before launching into the story how I saw her again today and how it let to me kissing her.

_Flashback  
__'__Can I help you?' I ask the elderly lady at the other side of the counter while I try my hardest to smile._

_'__Yes, it's my granddaughters' birthday today and she always comes for a cup of tea and something sweet. So would you pack me something she would absolutely like?' She says while looking at all the pastries. _

_I grab a box and start to make something for the old lady in front of me while making small talk with her. Asking her about her granddaughter and that kind of things. In the end I am already done with her order while she is still telling me a story about her granddaughter. _

_Apparently her granddaughter is twenty-six and still a single woman. And she has noticed that I am not wearing a ring so it looks like the lady is trying to convince me to start dating her granddaughter. I don't want to be rude to this old lady but there isn't a single chance in this world that I would date a woman again. _

_I look up when the doorbell rings again and in that moment my eyes meet the dark brown eyes of the love of my life. And my breath catches and the world stops spinning for a moment while I keep staring at the beautiful woman in the doorway. _

_She looks good but I can still see the pain in her eyes. Wearing a dark blue jeans and a large sweater, a pair of black sneakers and her hair in a loose knot at the top of her head. She isn't wearing any make-up but she looks more beautiful than she has ever done. Before I can say or do anything she has turned around and the door closes behind her. _

_'__Well, where are you waiting for?' the old woman asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to look at her again and she is looking at me with a kind smile lingering on her lips. _

_'__What?' I ask her, not able to say make a full sentence. _

_'__Follow her.' She says while pointing to the door. I look at her for another moment before I decide to follow her advice. I make my way around the counter and am out of the door in seconds. But the moment I am standing outside I have no idea where she went. _

_I look around me and am ready to give it up when I see her standing against the wall across the street. Her hands on her knees and she looks like she is ready to sink to her knees. I start walking, not caring about the traffic or anything else. I only see her. _

_'__Roza.' I say when I am standing in front of her. She looks up with an expression like she is ready to throw up. She straightens herself and she meets my eyes with a fierce look. _

_'__Dimitri.' She says. It comes out softer than I think she wanted to. I clench my fists at my side to stop myself from reaching out to her. _

_'__I have missed you so much.' I tell her while taking another step towards her. She is pressed against the wall and I see her eyes darting around to find an escape. But I am not giving her that. I take another step closer so she is caught between my body and the wall. But we are still not touching. _

_'__Don't.' she warns me. Her breathing becoming a little harder and she looks away from me. _

_'__I have missed you so so so much.' I say to her. She shakes her head and repeats the word don't again and again. _

_'__I love you Roza.' I tell her and then her eyes are meeting mine again. Tears in her eyes but she still looks surprised. _

_'__You love me?' she asks. 'You still love me?' she is asking me this like this is something that isn't possible. If I could stop loving her. Even after she left me. I will always love her. _

_'__I love you Roza. I have always loved you and I will always love you.' I tell her and this time I reach out to cup her cheeks. Wiping away a tear with my thumb. To my surprise she leans in. _

_'__You shouldn't Dimitri. You should forget about me and move on.' She says, her voice not louder than a whisper. _

_'__I can never forget you Roza. You are everything to me.' I tell her and I make her look at me again when she looks away. _

_'__I am not good enough for you. You deserve someone without all the baggage that I carry with me.' she says and I can tell that it is hard for her to meet my eyes while she says this. _

_'__You are good enough for me Roza. I don't care about your past or anything else. I want you. I want to spent the rest of my life with you.' I tell her and I lean in. I capture her lips with mine and she stiffens for a moment but only for a moment because then she is kissing me back. _

_I let my hands fall from her cheeks and wrap them around her waist, pulling her against my body. Her arms move around my neck and I can feel her move so she is standing on her tiptoes as she presses herself against me. _

_'__Please come back to me.' I say to her as I finally pull back, leaning my forehead against hers. _

_'__I can't.' she whispers and she lets go of me. But I hold her even tighter than I did before. _

_'__Sure you can.' I tell her and I look her in the eyes. Feeling more alive than I have been in the last couple of weeks. Roza is like the air I breathe. I need to her live. _

_'__I feel like I need to have my life in order before I can give you what you need.' She says and this time I pull back. Not to let her go but to be able to look at her better. She means the words that just left her mouth. _

_'__I can help you with that Roza. I don't mind.' Say to her and take her hand in mine. _

_'__But I do mind. I don't want to be a burden to you.' She says and I feel getting desperate. _

_'__You're not a burden to me.' I say but she shakes her head. _

_'__I can't be with you while I try to get myself together.' She says. _

_'__And I am not giving you up. Not this time Roza. I want to fight for you. Do everything I can to get you back.' I tell her and she gives me a small smile. _

_'__I wasn't expecting anything else.' She says. I grin, knowing that this answer of her is giving me the permission to chase her. And even when she hadn't given me permission I would've been trying to get her back. _

_'__Where do you live?' I ask her, wanting to know. And in my head already planning what I can do to get her back but she shakes her head. _

_'__I am not telling you.' She says. _

_'__But you are safe?' I ask her, wanting to know that she has a roof above her head. Food in front of her at least three times a day. _

_'__I am safe Dimitri. I have a place I can stay as long as I want to.' She says and I feel a little relief knowing that she isn't wandering the streets. _

_'__Do you need anything else?' I ask her. She could ask for anything and I would give it to her without a second thought. _

_'__I don't need anything. I will call you when I am ready alright?' she asks me. _

_'__How can I reach you?' I ask her. How can I win her back if I can't call her or visit her. _

_'__I will call you Dimitri.' She says as she leans up and kisses my cheek before walking away. And I stand there watching her walk away. Feeling better that she will come to me. But unsure at how long I will be waiting for her to come around.  
__End of flashback_

'You let her walk away again?' Ivan asks, looking at me like I am crazy. I nod and he leans forward while raising his hand a little. No doubt that he is going to smack my head.

'But I still got her address.' I tell him and he leans backwards again.

'How?' he asks me. Confused at the moment after I just told him that I let her walk away.

'Because I followed her.' I tell him.

'You followed her?' he asks me while raising his brows.

'Yes and I know that it is wrong and everything. But I just needed to know something.' I tell him.

'Well, what are you going to do now?' he asks me and I grin at him.

'Making sure that she remembers me every day.' I tell him.

'You're going to show up there every day to tell her that you love her?' he asks me and I shake my head. I won't show up myself. She told me she would call me when she is ready but that doesn't stop me from reminding her that I am here for her.

'Just sending small gifts to her. Things that will remind her of me.' I say and finally Ivan starts smiling.

'You're such a romantic guy. I would have given up a long time ago.' He says. I cross my arms over my chest and give him a pointed look.

'Have you ever been in love?' I ask him and he shakes his head without looking at me. That is what I am talking about. Sure he would do the same crazy things I am doing when he finally meets the woman that is meant for him.

* * *

A week passed since I saw Roza. And for a week I have been sending her gifts. She hasn't responded to any of them but I know that she has received them. Ivan and Viktoria have been helping me with the gifts.

After seeing her again it feels like I can breathe again. And I have been feeling better. Sure I am still heartbroken that she is gone. But it doesn't look like a lost case anymore. She will be coming back to me. Even when it will take her months.

Not that I am giving her all that time. Sure I will tell her over and over again that she can take the time that she needs. But in that same time I will be sending her things. Reminding her that I am waiting for her. That I love her and that I can help her. Maybe, just maybe it will make her come back to me a little faster.

Ivan told me that I was kicked out of my apartment and I couldn't even care about it. There are so many memories in that place that will remind me of Roza every day that I feel like it is better to start over. To have a new place where I can make new memories. Hopefully one day with Roza by my side.

So I moved into the apartment across Ivan. Viktoria moved in with me and together with her and Ivan we decorated the place. Bought new furniture and it looks more like a home than my other apartment has ever done. It looks like having a woman in your house makes it more like a home.

While growing up I was never really close with Vika. She is eight years younger than me while my other sisters are only two and four years older than me. But from the moment Vika was going to high school we were growing a little closer. But soon after that Ivan and I moved to America and it was little harder to bond with my youngest sister.

But now that she is here and is living with me I hope that we can become a little closer than we have been while growing up. And it looks like Ivan and Vika are getting along just fine. So now we spent most nights together. Eating together and watching a movie or playing a game.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as my phone starts ringing. It shows a number that isn't familiar to me and for a moment I am hoping that it is Roza who is calling me that she is ready.

'Dimitri Belikov.'

'Dimitri, this is Abe.'

'What do you want?'

'You own me a favor and I want you to do something for me tonight.'

'I am not really in the mood tonight.'

'I want you to come to the hospital right away.'

'Abe, not tonight.'

'Belikov, you are not in the position to tell me no.'

After the line goes death and I let out a loud sigh. I knew that he would come back to me. Wanting something from me. And I guess that I just have to do what he wants me to do. So I get up and get my duster and car keys.

Scrabbling a short note for Vika that I needed to go somewhere important. That way she knows where I am when she wakes up looking for me. After that I make my way to the car and drive towards the hospital. Abe is already waiting for me outside the hospital.

'Belikov, good. Follow me please.' He says. He looks tired and not himself. And it makes me a little more scared of him. The great zmey never looks broken. But in this moment he sure looks like that.

I follow him while he walks through white hallways. He seems to know the way and none of the nurses that we pass stop us so they all are familiar with him. At the end of the hallway he stops at a white door that does like any other door that we passed.

'Go inside.' He says while he turns around. It looks like he doesn't want to see what it is inside this room. I swallow hard before opening the door. But nothing could have prepared for what I see in the room. Or better, who I see lying in the big white bed.


	25. Moments in the hospital

**Thanks to everyone who left a review for last chapter! My internet is really bad this last week so I wasn't able to respond to all your kind words! But they are appreciated and I read every one. Enjoy the chapter!**

'Who did this to her?' I ask Abe as I spin around to face him. Almost ready to pin him up against the wall. Anger filling up inside of me and threaten to take over. My beautiful Roza unconscious and bruised lying in that big white bed.

'Victor.' He answers and in that moment I have him pinned against the wall. For all those years I have learned to fear this man. But in this moment I can only see an old man who failed his promise. His fingers grasping my arm, trying to breathe again.

'I thought you made sure that he wouldn't bother her again.' I his, my face only inches away from his.

'Belikov.' He manage to say while he keeps clawing at my arm. I nod and let him go. Letting him fall to the ground where he tries to catch his breath again. I drag my hands through my hair and try to make up my mind. This Victor guy is going to pay for what he did to my Roza.

'Listen Belikov. You have no idea who Victor is and what he is capable of.' Abe says while rubbing the skin of his throat. I turn fully to him and glare at him.

'And you are?' I ask him. He is wasting my time here in this hallway. I should hunt that bastard down and let him know what I am capable of.

'Yes. And I will make him pay for what he did.' He says completely serious now.

'And why would you do that? Why would you risk everything for a girl you don't know?' I ask him, my voice raising.

'Because that girl is my daughter.' He says and I can feel my mouth drop open. He is Roza's father? The great zmey is the father of the love of my life? But if he is her father why did she have to fight for everything for all those years?

'You're not her father.' I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest. A father wouldn't let his daughter sell her body so she can live.

'I am Belikov. It is complicated and I recently found her again. But it isn't important at this moment.' he says and I want to say something but he holds his hand up. Telling me to shut up.

'I will make Victor pay for what he did to Rose. But in that same time I need you to take care of her. Be there for her. Do everything you can to make her feel better. I will show up again when things have been dealt with. Can you do that for me?' he says and I sigh loudly.

I want to get revenge at this Victor guy myself. But I also know that if I do there is a large chance that I will end up in jail. And that will ruin my business and ruin the possibility of a relationship with Roza again. It seems like I have to let this go and let Abe handle this.

'I will let you handle Victor. But I won't be doing it for you.' I say and he chuckles but nods.

'I can live with that. Do we have a deal?' he says while holding his hand out. I nod and shake his hand. After that he walks into Roza's room, saying his goodbyes and he nods at me when he passes me again. After that it is just me standing outside of the room I am dreading to go into.

After calming myself down I finally walk into the room and towards the bed. She looks worse and worse with every step that I take towards her. Her face is bruised and swollen. Her left arm and right leg are in a cast. There are bandages covering her right upper arm and even her nose is covered with adhesive plaster, guessing that it is broken.

I sit down at her right side and take her hand carefully in mine. She looks peaceful now she is asleep. But all those bruises and beeping noises from the machines make me nervous. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be this broken.

'Hey Roza. Everything will be alright. I promise you.' I say and kiss the back of her hand. It doesn't look like she will be waking up anytime soon. I settle back into the chair with her hand in mine and make myself ready to spend the next couple of hours next to her. Waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

A loud beeping noise and movement from Roza wakes me up with a jolt. Her upper body arches from the bed and she sounds like she is trying to catch her breathe again. Before I can even think of anything to do a couple of nurses rush into the room. Pushing me backwards.

And the following moment it all goes fast. The covers are thrown off and revealing an even more bruised Roza. They are giving orders to each other and asking questions until one of them makes a small incision and a tube is placed into the body. And with a miracle Roza's breathing becomes normal again and the machines start making their normal beeping noises again.

I feel the tears spilling from my eyes as I watch the scene in front of me. So scared that at some point this night she will stop breathing and never start again. When everything settles down again the nurses tuck Roza back in and leave the room. Only one of them stays to check the rest and finally she makes her way towards me.

'Excuse me sir. You need to leave now. She needs rest.' She says and lays a hand on my upper arm. Slowly trying to guide me outside the room.

'No, I'm staying with her.' I tell her, my eyes only on Roza. I need to watch her myself to make sure that she is going to make it through the night.

'Only family sir.' She says and her grip becomes a little harder. She is a feet shorter than I am but she isn't backing down for me.

'I am her husband.' I tell her. It escapes me before I can think about it.

'Oh, I am sorry sir. You can call us if anything changes.' She says, her hand releasing my arm and she makes her way out of the room. It surprises me how easy she believed that I am her husband. I sit back down at the chair and clutch Roza's hand tightly in mine.

'Please Roza, please. Don't leave me.' I whisper against the skin of her hand. Tears falling form my eyes on the sheets of the bed and in that moment I actually pray. I have never been a great believer but in that moment I can't think of anything else I can do.

* * *

The doctor just left after his morning rounds and he told me that Roza survived the first critical hours. Well, I knew that she survived. But he also told me that she has a big chance at surviving from now on. The only thing she has to do is wake up.

'Come on Roza. You can do it! You can wake up!' I try to encourage her and press a light kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. I really need to make a couple of phone calls. I have to call Lissa and tell her what happened. I thought about doing that when I first got here but I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell a pregnant woman this news in the middle of the night.

And I have to call Ivan and Viktoria. Telling Viktoria where I am and that she doesn't need to worry about me. And call Ivan to tell him that I won't come to work today and asking him if he wants to bring me a couple of my stuff so I have something to do while I am sitting next to Roza.

First I called Lissa to tell her that Roza is in the hospital. She cried a lot and Christian had to take over the phone because I couldn't have a normal conversation anymore with Lissa because she was hysterical. They told me they would be here in half an hour.

After that I called Viktoria and was surprised that Ivan was with her. They were both worried about me because I left in the middle of the night. And they were shocked when I told them where I was and why I am here. They promised me to come over later today and bring me some of my stuff.

When I finally get off the phone Lissa comes running towards me and before I can do anything she has wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me for a second.

'How long have you been here?' Christian asks as he reaches us. I look at my watch and realize that it is already nine thirty am.

'Since one.' I tell them. 'Rose has been here since ten last night. She is out of the critical hours but she hasn't woken up yet.'

'Where is she?' Lissa asks, looking around her and trying to find the room that Rose is in at the moment. I point at one of the doors and Lissa disappears before we can say another word.

'Come. Let's grab some coffee. Give them a moment alone.' Christians says and I nod. I want to go back inside and be with Roza at the moment but I know that Lissa needs a moment alone with her best friend. We walk in silence to the coffee corner.

'Thank you for letting Lissa sleep through the night.' He says and I nod again. Knowing that it is difficult for Christian as well. Lissa has been anxious and stressed since she has been pregnant and is having a hard time with being a victim in the stealing case. And Christian and Roza are always bickering on each other but I know that they actually like each other in a brother and sister way.

'We found out last week that we are expecting a girl. And the only thing Lissa could say the entire time since you told her about Rose is that she hadn't had the chance to tell Rose that we were expecting a little girl. She wants to name our child after Rose.' Christian says as we get our coffees. It is amazing to drink coffee after a night like this.

I congratulate him at having a daughter and he smiles at that. I can see that he is really happy to get a child. And I think about Lissa and how she is going to have a daughter that she wants to name after her best friend. Her best friend who isn't waking up and who she hasn't told any of this. I can only feel bad for her.

'Rose is going to wake up soon and then Lissa can tell her everything.' I tell him not sure who I am trying to convince. Christian or myself. But it is what I want to believe and what I need to believe. She is my everything and I can't lose her.

'How did you know that Rose was in the hospital?' Christian asks suddenly. I look up and grimace at the thought of Abe.

'I was called by Abe. Apparently he is her father.' I tell him and see that this is nothing new for Christian. He already knew about Abe.

'Yes he is. He told her that night of the final fundraiser. She has been staying with him since you two broke up. I know that he seems shady and possible is. But he is a good father for Rose and they have been working on their relationship.' Christian tells me. So he is also the one who told Roza about Victor.

'But why didn't he help her all those years ago?' I ask him. Not understanding how a father can ignore the fact that his daughter is living on the streets, addicted and selling her body for drugs.

'He didn't know where she was. Rose's mother has been sick for a long time. She was depressed and a lot more and when Abe was on a business Rose and her mother disappeared. They changed their names, changed cities and even states. He has tried to find them but failed for many years.' He tells me the short story.

It makes more sense like this. Because I can't believe that Abe would have let his daughter live on the streets. He has enough money to provide for both of them and even more people if he wanted to. How I wished that Roza had known him for longer.

And maybe that would have meant that I would have never met her but that way she could have had a better live. The things I would give up to erase all those memories from her mind. To let her have the live she deserves to have.

If she is going to wake up and if she is going to give me another chance I am going to make sure that she is going to have the live she deserves. That she gets everything that she wants to and reaches every goal she sets in her life.

'Let's go back.' I tell him and stand up again. We have given Lissa an hour with Rose and I hope that that would be enough for her.

'I always thought that hospitals only let family stay the entire night.' Christian says when we reach the room Roza is in.

'I told them I am her husband.' I tell him with a wink and he smirks at my answer. A little lie for staying with the woman I love.

* * *

'You should go home.' the nurse says while handing me a cup of coffee. I have been staying with her for two days without leaving the hospital once. I am tired and I could use a shower but I refuse to leave her side.

Viktoria and Ivan showed up the same day and stayed with me for a couple of hours. They brought me some of my stuff. A new set of clothes, something to read and some work I could do while sitting next to her bed.

'I am not going.' I tell her. I told the nurses the same thing yesterday and the day before. I am just not able to leave her side. Afraid something bad happens while I am gone. Or afraid that she wakes up and I am not around when she does.

'You need to shower.' She says again while folding her arms in front of her chest. I chuckle and look up at her.

'A nice way to tell me that I smell.' I say and she sighs. She shakes her head while she walks out of the room. It is a normal behavior of the nurses. I guess that I am driving them mad with my presence. I am not listening and not doing what they want me to do.

'Come with me.' another nurse tells me when she walks into the room. I shake my head and turn back to Roza. Watching her breathe.

'Come on. Bring your bag, just for half an hour. I will let you back into the room after half an hour.' She says and as I look at her I can tell that she means her words. I stand up and swing my bag over my shoulder as I follow her.

'What are we going to do?' I ask her, curious where we are going.

'I am not going to do anything. You are going to shower and sleep a little.' She says. I nod, knowing better than to go against her. And showering sounds nice and she isn't making me go home so that is a good thing.

'Why do I need to leave the room for half an hour?' I ask her.

'We are going to clean her up a little. Change the bandages and things like that. Nothing you want to be around for.' She says and I nod. Respecting Roza enough to give her a little privacy even when she can't ask for it.

'So this is the nurses' room. You can shower here and take a nap if you want to.' She says and after that she leaves me alone. Letting me shower and maybe I am going to take a quick nap.

* * *

Five days have passed and she hasn't opened her eyes yet. They tested her brain functions but they seemed normal so the doctors doesn't understand why she is still asleep. Her body is healing and a couple bruised turned yellow already.

Lissa, Christian, Viktoria and Ivan show up every day to see how Roza is doing. Lissa cries every day when she sees that Roza hasn't woken up yet and I can see the bags under her eyes. Christian tells me that it would be better for Lissa that Roza wakes up.

Spending all your time in a hospital room makes your world really small. I know three different ways to the exit and can find the nearest toilet with my eyes closed. But the good thing is that I have managed to do more work than I could the last couple months.

'Dimitri.' A croaked voice says and I look up. My heart skips a beat before beating faster. She has woken up. Her eyes are open and she is looking straight at me. I stand up and hover over her. Cupping her cheek with my hand.

'Roza.' I say in a breath and stare into her eyes. Not believing that she actually has woken up.

'How long have I been asleep?' she asks me and I smile at her. She is awake. She is talking and she is going to be alright. I have never been so happy as in this moment.

'I am so happy that you are awake.' I tell her as I feel the tears falling from my eyes. I have never cried a lot in my life but I can't stop the tears in this moment. I am just so happy.

'You have a beard.' She says as she reaches up to trail her fingers along my jaw. I chuckle at her words and lean into her touch.

'You like it?' I ask her. She nods and tugs a little on the short hairs on my chin.

'It is kind of sexy.' She says and I chuckle again. I lower myself and press my lips against her in a soft kiss before pulling back.

'I am going to call the doctors now, okay? They are going to be happy that you are awake.' I tell her.

'Wait. Just one more time.' She says as she pulls lightly on my shirt. I lean in again and give her one more kiss before pressing the button that will alarm the nurses.


	26. Stay with me

**I am so sorry! I was writing this chapter a couple weeks ago but it didn't work out the way I wanted and then life got in the way and suddenly it was three weeks since the last time I updated. But here is the next update. So forgive me. **

Three weeks. Twenty-one days. Five hundred and four hours. Thirty-thousand two hundred and forty minutes. One million, eight hundred fourteen thousand and four hundred seconds. But not that I am counting.

It has been three weeks since that night that she has woken up. Three weeks since she kissed me and three weeks since she allowed me to touch her. And it is killing me by now. How can I have her around? How can I have her this close without touching, kissing and loving her.

She kissed me back when I kissed her those weeks ago and I was too stupid to get my hopes up after that. Hoping that she would allow me back into her life in that way. But after she spoke to the doctors and the morning sun started rising she told me she still needed her space.

It pained me to hear all those things but I have to keep my distance if she wants me to. Not that it isn't difficult and I want to reach out to her every time she is near me. And it is also hard for me to see her in pain and covered in bruises.

The doctors told her that she was lucky. Lucky after all. Her injuries could´ve been much worse. But they both hated seeing her like that. Broken bones and with black and blues. She was hiding her body as much as she could but I could still tell that the bruises were all over her body.

And now I am lying in my bed, all alone. Tossing and turning because I can´t sleep with the thought of her sleeping a couple doors away. I want to hold her. Keep her close to my body and see her when I wake up.

Sighing loudly I drag my body up and to the bathroom. It is hopeless. Hopeless to believe that I will fall asleep. Not after I saw her wearing one of my shirts. I didn't even know she still had one of my shirts. Maybe she stole it after she moved back into my place.

That wasn't something she was very happy with. She had trying to reach Abe. Trying to get a hold on him and have him take her home. But I already knew that Abe was gone. He wouldn't be found until Victor was out of the way.

I let her try to find a place to sleep for a day. She would call everyone she knew. But in the end there wasn't much place to stay. She could stay with me or she could go back to Alberta and Stan. And she still had a good friendship with them but she wasn't thrilled to stay with them again.

So when the time came that she was allowed to go out of the hospital she put her bags in my car and without saying anything she let me take her to my apartment. She had been surprised to see that I moved. And I could see relief in her that I didn't take her back to the place where she had left me.

Another thing she wasn't happy with was that I had called myself her husband. She had screamed at me with her hand on her ribs. It had pained her but she still screamed. She threw things to me until she finally calmed down and stopped talking to me.

After another day she started talking to me again. But only because I had moved the remote of the television out of her reach. I had done it on purpose. First she had tried to reach it herself. It didn't work. Next she had tried to do something else. Until she finally turned my way to ask me to give it to her.

After that she had asked me other things. Small things and it wasn't a real conversation. Until the detectives came around. Mason and Eddie. After Rose had left me she had become closer to the two man. And she had told me about it. Explained herself to me like a girlfriend would. And it made me smile that she did that so I wouldn't become jealous or suspect that she had slept with other man.

By the time she was able to leave the hospital we had normal conversations again. Sometimes she would talk to me for hours about one of her favorite television shows. It wasn't something that interested me very much. But I would love to hear her talk. To watch her when she was happily talking about those things.

When she stepped into the apartment I gave her one choice. She could sleep with me, in my bed and I promised her that I wouldn't try anything if she wasn't ready. Or she could have one of the spare bedrooms. Unfortunately for me she chose for a spare bedroom. Her room was not next to Vika's and on the other side of the hallway.

She had been spending more and more time with Lissa now that she couldn't work and was spending a lot of time at home. Lissa was now six months pregnant and showing. They would talk a lot about the baby. But in all that time I never heard Rose speak of her own experiences. I guess that Lissa already knew about that.

She already spend a lot more time with Vika. They were close in age and talked a lot about fashion and celebrities. Besides the both girls she spent time with Mason and Eddie. I tried to be supportive about that but I guess I just wanted her for myself. I didn't want to share her with other man.

Ivan would laugh at me and call me stupid. But I just didn't care. I am still hear over heels in love with that girl and I would do everything to have her back. At night we spend a lot of time with the four of us. Me, Vika, Rose and Ivan. I am happy to see that Ivan and Vika get along so well. Never thought about that.

After going to the bathroom I drag myself towards the kitchen. Actually needing a drink but having no liquor in the apartment. I open the refrigerator and look around for a little until get the milk with a loud sigh. Without bothering to turn on the lights I sit down at the dining table and drink right out of the bottle.

Moments later the lights go on and I hear the clicking from the crutches before I see her. And how I wished I hadn't seen her. She is wearing one of Vika's shirts. Too small for her. Besides that she is only wearing panties. Showing some skin of her stomach and those wonderful legs of hers. I almost groan at the sight of her.

She doesn't see me as she makes her way towards the kitchen. Grabbing the chocolate milk and reaching up to get a glass. Giving me a great sight how her panties crept between her cheeks and how her shirt is moving up.

The moment I want to stand up and leave before she notices me, my hand makes contact with the bottle and it falls down towards the ground. Spilling milk over the table, over me and over the ground. I curse loudly and hear her cursing from the kitchen.

'You always scare people like that comrade?' she asks as I look up to watch her.

'You always make man crazy looking like that?' I ask back without answering her question. She looks down and when she looks back at me I see a small blush on her cheeks making me grin. Before I can say anything else she throws a dishcloth towards me.

I clean the table and the ground before making my way to the kitchen. Her eyes travel over my body and when I look down I see that I am only wearing a sleeping pants. Not bothering to wear a shirt because it is still too warm.

'You missed a little.' She says, pointing to my chest.

'Where?' I ask, pretending that I don't see the spots I spilled milk on.

'Let me.' she says finally and grabs the dishcloth from my hands. And for the first time in two months her hands are making contact with my skin. And even when she is only cleaning my body with the dishcloth I still feel her skin brushing against mine.

I bite my lip to keep myself from reacting. And when my chest is clean again she doesn't remove her hands. When she looks up and her eyes meet mine it is like time stands still. She is looking at me with her eyes big and her mouth slightly open.

'You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth.' I whisper while leaning down a little. I want to kiss her so badly but I don't want to anything she doesn't want. She closes her mouth but doesn't step away from me. Her fingers spread further over my skin and it set my on flames.

I lay my hands on her hips and push her against the fridge. I lean further down and she doesn't stop me. Until finally my lips touch hers and she even leans into me. And in that moment I can't stop myself. I push myself against her and trace her bottom lip with my tongue. Asking her for permission. She allows and our tongues are fighting for dominance.

I pick her up and set her down on the countertop. She spreads her legs slightly so I can step between them and her fingers tangle themselves into my hair as I let one of my hands tangle itself in her hair and with the other I press on her lower back.

I let my fingers slip underneath her shirt and move it higher and higher. She helps me by putting her arms in the air so I can slip the shirt of her body. I watch her beautiful body and take a step back as I see her body still covered in bruises. They are turning yellow and I know have disappeared but it is painful to see.

'Just ignore them.' She whispers as she pulls me closer again. I want to discuss it with her but when she presses her lips against mine in a fierce and passionate kiss I forget about it again. I wrap my arms around her body and push myself closer to her. Grabbing her and letting my fingers explore the naked skin.

But the moment I feel her flinch when I reach her ribs I step back again. Breathing hard and ignoring certain parts in my body. I won't enjoy myself if she is still hurting.

'Please comrade.' She whispers and she grabs my arms but I shake my head and she lets her hands fall down.

'I can't Roza.' I tell her as I drag my hands through my hair.

'Why?' she asks, her voice small.

'Because your hurting.' I answer and I look up. Seeing how insecure she looks and I realize that I have never seen her like this. I step forwards and take her into my arms.

'You are beautiful Roza. But I won't enjoy myself if you are hurting. We can wait milaya. I would wait forever for you.' I say and press my lips against hers in a loving kiss. We stay like that for a little moment before she shivers slightly. I let her put her shirt back on and move her back on her feet.

'Stay with me.' I say as I kiss her again. She only nods. Already knowing what I am talking about. I pick her up and start walking towards my bedroom. And as I lay her down I can't believe she is actually in my bed again. That I am able to keep her close to me tonight.

I lay down beside her, not knowing what to do until she grabs my arm and wraps it around her. That leave an open invitation for me to snuggle closer and wrap myself around her. Nuzzling my face into her neck and letting out a content sigh before I let myself drift off to sleep.

**Viktoria POV  
**Every morning when I wake up I first check in on Rose. Seeing if she needs help with anything or give her the crutches if they are out of her reach. But this morning when I open her door she isn't in her bed. The sheets are laying on the floor and the crutches are also gone.

Maybe she is already in the kitchen but she isn't the kind of person who leaves bed early in the morning. I make my way towards the kitchen where I find her crutches but no Rose. And for a moment I am worried. What if she hurt herself without them.

But then I hear her laughter coming from my brothers room. And in that moment I know I need to get out of the apartment before I hear anything else. But when the door closes behind me I look right at Ivan.

'What's wrong?' he asks immediately as he takes a step closer to me. I shake my head as I pull my hair into a bun. From all the people I could go to I have no other choice than to face Ivan.

He made all those promises about being ready for a relationship and wanting to be with me. But nothing happened. It doesn't mean that I didn't dreamt of kissing him and being held by him. It frustrate me that he is having such a self-control when I just want to throw myself at him.

'Viktoria. Answer me.' he says, almost growls as he steps even closer to me.

'Rose is staying in Dimka's room.' I tell him and an amused look cross his face.

'And that is a bad thing because…?' he asks with a small smile. He is still standing close to me and I can smell the aftershave on his skin. It makes me want to melt into a puddle at his feet.

'I don't want to hear my brother and his girlfriend.' I tell him frustrated. Can't he understand that. What is they are all over each other and I am in the middle of that.

'Come with me.' Ivan says suddenly, all serious now. He turns around and opens his door. He probably just left his apartment when he ran into me. I stand outside his door, doubting if I should follow him inside as he grabs my hand and drags me in.

He closes the door behind me and leads me into the living room. He start opening drawers and looking inside of them until he finally finds what he is looking for. Then he turns towards me again and takes a step closer.

'I want you to have this. So you can have a place to escape to.' He says as he pushed a key into my hand. I stare at it for a moment before it clicks. He gives me a key to his apartment. I look up into his eyes, ready to give it back.

'No, listen. It is a good thing that Dimitri and Rose are all over each other. I want to talk to your brother first before I start dating you Tori. And he needs to be relax for that conversation or he would kill me.' he says and suddenly I understand why he hasn't kissed me or asked me to go out on a date with him.

He wants to have my brothers blessing before he can start dating his sister. And it makes me furious that I am waiting for my stupid brother. And that I am waiting because Ivan is too scared to do anything behind Dimka's back.

'Are you kidding me?' I suddenly scream at him. Making him back away from me instantly. 'I am twenty-two for god's sake. I am a grown up Ivan. I don't need my brothers permission to date anyone.'

He has the decency to look guilty. Suddenly he looks up and takes a step to me. Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me flush against his hard body.

'I know that you are a grown up woman Tori. I noticed that.' He says while letting his eyes travel over my body, making me blush. 'But I have been friend with your brother since we were seven and I don't want to lose his friendship.'

'But you don't care about losing me?' I ask him. Wondering if he would chose his friendship with Dimka over me. And even when I know it would be the logic thing, it hurt like hell.

'No. No Viktoria. I want to be with you but I want to do it right.' He says before he bends down and his lips meeting mine in a soft and loving kiss. And in that moment all the worry about us slips away and I let myself believe that Ivan will make everything alright.


	27. A surprising dinner party

**Dimitri pov  
**Today is a good day. Today is a wonderful day. First I woke up to a smiling Rose. She is doing better and better and her wounds are healing. The braces are gone from her leg and arm and the bruises on her ribs are yellow and vanishing.

But that is not the only thing why I am happy. She whispered into my ear that she is ready and I just wanted to rip the clothes of her body and take her right there and then. But I knew that I couldn't. First I had an important meeting at work and second she deserved better.

When I came at work Ivan, Sydney and Adrian were waiting for me. They wanted to start the meeting earlier than they originally thought and they had been waiting for me. Feeling a little guilty that I had been in bed with my Roza until the minute I had to leave. Normally I would be half an hour early.

Sydney and Adrian finally found a good lead. Not one that would lead to Lissa or to me or Ivan. They wouldn't tell us who their suspect was because they needed to find some more proof before we are able to do anything. And in the meantime we need to act as normal as possible towards that person.

But it was relief that I felt at that moment. Finally things were looking for the better and soon this would all be over. Making plans in my head that I will take Roza away from here for a couple days maybe weeks when this will all be over.

Maybe taking her to see my family in Baia. But somewhere it sounds more appealing to take her to Hawaii or something like that. Nice and warm and having her walk around in bikini's and little summer dresses all day. Or I should just lock us both up in the apartment and hide all her clothes.

But first I need to focus on my work. I have been letting it all slip a little the past months. There is a huge stack still on the corner of my desk waiting for me to sign. I could let Lissa do them but with the pregnancy hormones and her pregnancy brain she is more likely to forget what needed to be done with them. Not that I will tell her that.

By the time it is lunch time there is a soft knock on the door and when the door opens Roza is standing there with a beautiful smile on her lips. I want to stand up and greet her but she motions me to stay put. She closes the door behind her and makes her way to me.

'Just wanted to say hi to you before the party tonight.' She says as she climbs into my lap. Her arms going around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. Securing her into place.

'If you come like this you are always welcome to say hi.' I tell her and capture her lips with mine.

'Am I only allowed to say hi as I come sit into your lap?' she asks, pushing herself a little away from me. Her eyes twinkling and her lips turned into an easy smile. I nod and press her closer to me. Keeping her from answering by kissing her fiercely.

Roza and Viktoria thought it would be a fun idea to have a little party. More like a family dinner. But then with the family we have formed. They invited Ivan, Lissa, Christian, Mason and Eddie. And after a little thinking and doubting they even invited Sydney and Adrian. Roza has never met them before.

'Do you need anything?' I ask her as we finally release each other. She shakes her head as she buries her face in my neck. Her hair tickling a little.

'I am going to go to the dance studio. Practicing a little and maybe doing a class.' She says and I immediately know why she isn't looking at me. She knows she isn't fully healed and she shouldn't be working yet.

'Roza…' I warn her but she pushes herself away and standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

'I can take care of myself Dimitri. We talked about this.' She says and I sigh loudly. Knowing what she is talking about. After we got back together she wanted to have this talk and it was mostly about me being to overprotective with her.

'Fine.' I finally say and lean backwards. She leans forward with her hands on my shoulders.

'See you can be a good boyfriend.' She says and I make a face at the word boyfriend. It sounds so childish. I am thirty years old. Almost thirty-one and she is calling me her boyfriend.

'You don't like that?' she asks with a grin. I shake my head and pull her back on my lap. Placing soft wet kisses on her neck. Hearing her struggle not to moan.

'Then what should I call you?' she asks me as she traces patterns with her fingers over my chest.

'You could call me your man.' I say and already know that I am pushing buttons I should not push. I feel her tense and her fingers stopping with their torture.

'Dimitri.' She warns me and I nod. Already knowing that I should not say those things. But I can only think of the ring that is lying in my closet. Ready to be slipped on her finger.

'Remember to be home at six.' I tell her and she nods. Giving me a quick kiss before walking out of my office. She reacts better and better as I make hints at getting married. Seeing this as a good thing.

**Viktoria POV  
**The moment Dimka steps into the apartment I tell him a small lie. Saying that I left something at Ivan's' and need to pick it up. He just nods and doesn't ask what I left of saying that Ivan can bring it over later this night. He has been like this for a couple days now.

He and Rose are getting closer and closer again. And it is a good thing because I want to see my brother happy. But the problem is that they keep forgetting that I live in the same apartment. I keep walking in on them making out or hearing one of them moan loudly.

It drives me more and more into Ivan's apartment. Not that he finds that a bad thing. And I just love being with him. Now that he finally has given in and wanting to have a relationship. Sixteen year old me would be jumping up and down and squealing loudly.

Alright, alright. Twenty-three year old me is still jumping up and down and squealing loudly. But I have the control to do that as nobody is watching. I just can't believe that I am finally in a relationship with the guy I have been in love with for so long.

The only problem. My brother. Sure he wouldn't like the idea of Ivan and me being together. But I just can't see what problems he can make of it. He knows Ivan and knows that he cares about me. And he can't say a thing about the age difference because he is in a relationship with someone seven years younger than him.

'You seem lost in mind.' Ivan whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me from behind. I smile and lean into him. Enjoying the feeling of his warmth and closeness. How good it will feel when we don't have to hide anymore.

'I was thinking about us.' I tell him and he lays his head on my shoulder. We are both staring at the wall but not really seeing what is on it.

'I will tell your brother tomorrow. Give him a couple of beers and smoothen him a little.' He says and I laugh.

'You are only giving him a couple of beers so he can't hit you as hard as he normally can.' I tell him and he shakes his head.

'You are unbelievable. You know that. My unbelievable witch.' He says and I spin around.

'A witch?' I ask him while trying to keep a straight face. He grins and nods. 'You are so taking that back.' I tell him and start tickling him. He laughs and grabs my hands. Pulling them behind my back with my chest pressed against him.

'But I am so in love with my little witch.' He says and gives me a quick peck. My heart swells hearing him say those words for the first time. And I want to reply. Telling him how much I love him but before I have the chance the door opens and Roza steps in.

**Rose pov  
**I felt good. Better than I have in a long time now. My body was still hurting and I was still healing. But it made me happy to be dancing. To hang out with my co-workers again and even seeing the children back. And seeing them happy to have me back.

For a long time I thought that I wanted to help other people recovering from the same things I had been through. But after a short time I discovered that I just couldn't. I couldn't see all those people hurting and trying. It threw her back to those years again and it took too much of me.

So now I was back with teaching children to dance until I figured out what I wanted in life. And I should know at the age of twenty-four. But I just didn't. And now that I had my father in my life and that I had Dimitri back in my life I felt more at peace with that fact.

It had been a shock to find out who my father was. And first I was angry. I screamed at him and threw things at him. How could he have left me with that woman? How could he have let me go through all the things I have been through and now showing up when I finally have my life on the road?

But then he started to explain everything to me. Well, after I finally calmed down. He told me that my mother had been sick for a long time before we disappeared. She had been hearing voices in her head that told her things that weren't true and she believed them.

Things went bad and one night she had found a leak in Abe's security system and had taken me with her. She already had two new passports and a backup plan for the both of us. It was years after that before she started using drugs to calm the voices in her head.

It didn't made me less angry at my mother but it made me understand it a little bit more. Somewhere in the woman I knew had been a caring and loving mother who had wanted me and had wanted the best for me. But she had been sick and she hadn't been able to take care of me or even herself.

Abe took me in when I broke up with Dimitri. Just one call to him and he had come to pick me up. Giving me a room he had kept specially for me and I could do with whatever I wanted. It was still bare and didn't even had a picture on the wall.

One of the persons my mother got involved with was Victor. He was a drugs dealer and my mother owned him a lot of money. And after her passing he had brought that bill to me. I had to give him that money or he would come after me.

And he finally went after me. I thought I was safe with Abe. Thought he was keeping me safe but I guess that no one can ever be safe from a man like Victor. Two of his man captured me late at night and dragged me to basement in an empty building.

They beat me and interrogated me. They knew I had been involved with Dimitri. And they knew that he had money. A lot of money. And they knew that I had a connection with Abe. Who also had a lot of money. So they wanted to have that money. More than I originally owned him. Or well, what my mother owned him.

But something that Victor didn't knew was that there was no hiding from Abe. He had placed a tracking device into my purse. Something I would get angry about but for that moment I was so happy he had done that. Because if he hadn't, I would've never left that building with my heart still beating.

And when I finally woke up the first thing I saw was Dimitri. And I wanted to thank God on my bare knees for this second chance. For a chance to show him how much I loved him. And what did he look sexy with a beard.

But then I find out how much broken bones I had and how my body hurt. And I would only be a burden to him. He would have to take care of me. I thought shutting him out again was the best thing to keep him away for a little bit.

I didn't wanted him to see my bruised and broken body. I didn't want him to think anything else than that I was beautiful. Now I knew how stupid that was. Dimitri always thinks I am beautiful and he treats me that way.

Even until now I still believe that I don't deserve him. That I don't deserve a great man like Dimitri. And even when I was angry at him for calling himself my husband, he is the only one I would ever want. But I am just not ready to make that kind of commitment. But I know that Dimitri is very ready and very eager to make me his officially.

And tonight I will show him how much I love him. Teasing him a little all day. First I told him that I was ready just before he had to leave. And I saw the eagerness in his eyes. His eyes flicking to the clock to see if he had time. Which I already knew he hadn't.

And during the day I sent him dirty text messages. Wanting to have him completely ready when I would give myself to him again. I already knew that he was always ready as soon as I only said that I wanted him.

But first I had to go through this party. Viktoria and I had thought it was a good idea. I guess that I let myself talk into it by her but she loved the whole idea. I guess that she missed her family. And I know that we have formed our own little family here.

The first one she wanted to invite was Ivan. Making me grin. I already knew that she liked him. And that he liked her back. Very much. Everyone could see it if they would just look. But Dimitri was blind to it. And I would keep it a secret as long as I could.

Next to Ivan we invited Lissa and Christian as Lissa was my family for a long time. I wanted to invite Mason and Eddie because they were good guys and friendly. I started to see them as good friends. When I wanted to invite them Viktoria said she wanted to invite the two people who were investigating the missing money case.

And so our number went higher and higher and Viktoria was very excited and almost jumping up and down. She and Lissa would make good friend if they got to know each other better. They are very alike.

I take a deep breath and open the door. A lot of voices coming to me and I have to remind myself that it will only take a couple of hours. Since the beating I just don't like people anymore. And at the moment I crave a little alone time with Dimitri.

A high pitched child voice calling for her mommy makes me thing about coming in twice. I like children, not going to lie about that. But dinner parties and children are not a good combination. They just doesn't seem to match each other.

Then the child is coming through the door and it stops me in my tracks. Something about her is so familiar. Maybe those brown big eyes that are looking at me curiously. Then Dimitri follows. Placing his hand on the child's head and saying hi to me.

But the thing that scares me the most is the woman that follows after Dimitri. She stops and stares at me as I stare at her. So much familiarity in those eyes. The same blonde hair and the same amber colored eyes.

'Rosemarie.' She says and the moment she says my name my eyes flick back to the young girl in front of her before I turn and make my way out of the door. Not ready to do this. Not ever ready to do this.

I walk into the apartment across the hallway, in Ivan's apartment. Only to find Ivan and Viktoria with their arms around each other. Engaged in a lover's moment. And I want to tell them that I already knew when I feel his presence behind me.


	28. I want you

The party already started and both Vika and Roza are not here. Weren't they the ones who wanted to do this in the first place? Not me, definitely not me. I just wanted to have a little alone time with a certain woman.

'You have such a lovely home.' Sydney says as she joins me in the kitchen. It was nice of Vika and Roza to invite both Sydney and Adrian to come over. I thank her and soon the kitchen becomes more crowded.

'Where are Viktoria and Rose?' Lissa ask while rubbing her growing stomach. The woman becomes more and more pregnant every day and with that her hormones become trickier. Christian looks at her with a worried look on his face.

'Babe, why don't you sit down? I am sure Rose will be here soon.' He says while guiding his wife to a chair. He is shooting me looks that tell me that they need to hurry. Sydney follows them and sits down next to Lissa. Talking to her and soothing her.

Sydney and Adrian have a daughter, Olivia. So I guess that Sydney can tell Lissa a little more about pregnancy and baby stuff. Maybe it will help Lissa being a little calmer.

'You would make a good housewife Belikov.' Mason says with a grin. Eddie snickering about the joke Mason made. I glare at the both of them before turning my attention back to the food in front of me. They are nice guys but sometimes you just want to throw them out because of their acting.

'It is a good thing Belikov or your woman would starve to death.' Eddie joins in and at that I grin. Knowing how Rose still can't cook. She can't even boil water without doing something wrong. That woman is a danger in the kitchen.

'How do you think I tricked her into this relationship.' I joke and they laugh. They know so much of what happened between me and Roza and still they are supportive. Maybe even pushing Roza a little towards me.

'Don't let the woman hear it.' Mason says as he grabs another beer from the fridge. Why did I let them bring alcohol into this house again? Well, just watching Roza a little bit better tonight.

'Maybe we should put a chip into her boot of something.' I tell them. Knowing they mean that she will run when something goes bad.

'Her father already did.' Eddie says and I turn around. Looking at them with my brows raised. This is something I haven't hear before.

'Tell me.' I say to them and they share a look before telling me how Abe found Roza after she was taken. And I knew that Abe was the reason Roza was in that hospital so soon but I never knew he actually had a chip placed into her purse. The cheeky bastard.

'Belikov, I warn you. If I ever hear about you putting a chip into her boot or anywhere else I will chase you personally.' Mason says with a warning look. It is a fun thought about being able to track her down but I know that it is not worth it.

'I will put something else in her.' I say with a cheeky grin and they both shake their head.

'Spare us the details you lucky bastard.' Mason says before taking a swig of his beer. I want to say something else when I hear the front door opening. Hoping it is Roza I walk towards it. Olivia runs past me towards the door and I laugh. It is such a sweet child.

When I walk through the door I see Rose and Olivia staring at each other. I place a hand on Olivia's head to stop her from running through the front door and say hi to Roza. Her eyes lock on something or someone behind me and she freezes.

I hear Sydney saying Roza's name and soon Roza is out of the door again. I let Olivia with Sydney and follow Roza. Not wanting to have her fled again and not knowing where she is. But she only goes into Ivan's apartment.

But when I step into that apartment I am not ready for what I am about to see. Ivan has Viktoria pinned against the wall. Her legs around his body and his head buried in her neck. She is making sounds I never want to hear my sister make and anger fills me.

In two steps I am with them and I grab Ivan by his neck and pull him away from Vika. He is about to start yelling at me when he sees that I am standing in front of him and his words dry in his mouth. The bastard already knew he was doing things he shouldn't be doing.

My hand goes into a fist and makes a connection with his face before anyone can react. I hear Vika scream and Roza calling my name but it all goes past me. Ivan falls to the ground and I follow him. Pounding into him until hands pull me of him. He didn't even fight back.

They drag me a couple feet away before letting me fall to the ground. I look up and see Mason, Eddie and Christian. They needed three man to pull me away from Ivan. I get back onto my feet and they want to stop me but I don't take a step towards Ivan. No I am only taking steps back. And before they can stop me I walk out of the door.

I can't even look back and I don't want to see what I did to Ivan. I can't believe I lost my control like that. Even how furious I am about him kissing my sister one punch should've been enough. The cold air hits me before I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist.

'Dimitri.' She says as she buries her head between my shoulders. The feeling of her warmth and having her near me calms me.

'I'm sorry.' I tell her as I turn around to face her. She shakes her head and cups my cheek with her hand. I lean into the touch.

'Don't need to tell me sorry. You need to say sorry to Ivan.' She tells me and I know she is right. 'He is going to be alright Dimitri. He was already sitting up when I went after you.'

I feel relief when she tells me that. It doesn't matter how mad I am at Ivan, I don't want to hurt him too bad. I wrap my arms around her and pull her a little closer to me.

'How about you. Why did you run away?' I ask her and she buries her head into my chest.

'The girl is my daughter Dimitri.' She says and I just stand there for a moment without responding. Only thinking about the girl I saw upstairs and the connection she has with the woman standing in front of me.

'I'm sorry Roza. If I had known I had never let you invite them.' I tell her as I cup her cheeks so she has to look at me.

'It's not your fault.' She says.

'I thought you knew how she looked like. You told me that you still received pictures of her.' I say to her. She only reacted when she saw Sydney, not when she saw Olivia.

'I never looked at them. Well I looked at them years ago but somewhere in the first year I stopped opening the envelope. I just couldn't watch her grow up. I know it is selfish but I wanted to have my life on track before reaching out to her.' She explains and I can understand what she is thinking but it doesn't mean that I agree with it.

'You have your life on track Roza. Because it doesn't mean you have to have a perfect life because no one ever has. But you have friends around you who love you. You have your father. You have me. And you have a job and you go to school. I am proud of you.' I tell her before reaching down to kiss her.

I didn't mean to but soon the kiss turn into something more and I hear her moan loudly. She pushes herself closer as I pull her closer to me. Her arms go around my neck as I settle both of my hands on her ass and press my hips closer to her. Letting her feel what she does to me.

'I want you.' I tell her as I pull back a little.

'I am right here.' She answers before she pulls me closer and her lips are on mine again. The need I feel for her is so consuming that I am ready to tear her clothes of right here and now just to have her. But we are still on the streets so I let her go for a moment and start to take her back into the building.

'What are you doing? There are a lot of people upstairs.' She says and stops walking.

'We are not going upstairs.' I tell her and she grins. I guess that I am not the only one who's mind is clouded with desire.

Instead of going up we go down and I start to try the doors. Seeing which one is locked and where we can have a little time alone. Finally I can open one of the rooms and it leads us to an old boiler room. It is hot and loud. The perfect place.

**Start M-scene  
**I drag her further inside the room and the moment the door closes behind us I drag her shirt over her head. She smiles as she puts her hands up to make it easier for me. I groan loudly as I see her in her black bra. She looks beautiful so I tell her just that.

Her hands slide under my shirt as I let my hands travel over her body. Her nails dig into my skin making me hiss a little. I pull my shirt over my head and let it fall to the ground. My lips capturing hers in a loving but passionate kiss.

Deepening the kiss by tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. She gladly opens her lips and we both moan at the contact. I let my hands slide down her body until I reach the fabric of her skirt and pull it up so I can rest my hands on her hips. Pulling her up so she jumps up a little and wraps her legs around me.

I can feel her wetness against my stomach and I grip her tighter to hold myself from devouring her. Her hands rest on my shoulders as we both pull back to look at each other.

'I want you now Dimitri.' She says before pulling my bottom lip between her teeth. I set her back down onto her feet and make work of my own jeans. Not having the patient to wait any longer. And as I undress myself Roza let her skirt fall to the ground and she is standing in front of me in her panties and bra.

She drags me down onto the floor and straddles me. Her wet hot core comes into contact with my hard cock and she rolls her hips, making me crazy. I massage her breasts through her bra before following it to the back and unclasp it. The bra falls to the ground and reveals her breasts to me.

I sit up and take both of her beautiful full breasts into my hands as I kiss her soft lips again. I leave her lips and trail a path to her neck. She lets her head fall back to give me more access to her neck. Slowly going further down and down until I reach her breasts.

And I tease one of her nipples with my teeth and tongue while teasing the other with my fingers. She keeps making noises and can't sit still.

'Dimitri, please.' She whimpers as she pulls on the strands of my hair. Teasing her is too much fun so I suck a little harder on her nipple before releasing it.

'What Roza. Tell me what you want.' I say to her, making my way back to her mouth.

'I want you, please.' She says and rolls her hips over mine again. I push her towards the ground and hover over her. She opens her legs willingly for me and wraps her legs around my waist. My fingers go under the fabric of her panties and I pull hard until I hear the ripping sound of the fabric.

With her toes she drags my boxer short down and I move my legs out of it. I lean down and capture her lips into a loving kiss while positioning myself at her entrance. I look into her eyes as I push myself inside. She gasps and her nails dig into my shoulders. But I only stop when I am fully inside of her.

'You okay?' I ask her and she nods. But I don't move until she starts moving her hips, telling me that she is ready. And I pull back until I am almost out of her and then push back inside. Setting a slow rhythm.

'Faster.' Roza moans and I go faster. She meets me every trust and soon she tells me to go harder. I obey and give everything I have. I feel her getting closer and closer and led my hand slide between us to rub the sensitive spot between her legs.

She comes with a loud scream but I am not done with her. I grab her legs and lay them over my shoulders. Giving me the access to go even deeper. Within no time I have her panting again and moaning loudly.

When she comes a second time I release myself and fill her with my seed. I let myself fall on top of her. Kissing her shoulder and whispering how beautiful she is and how much I love her. Her hands go through my hair again and again.  
**End of M-scene**

We don't lie there for a long time before Roza shoots up. Making me roll off her and she gives me a panicked look. Her hands in her hair and I cup her cheeks with both of my hands.

'What is wrong Roza?' I ask her, worried about her reaction.

'We didn't use protection.' She says and I feel my heart starts beating in my chest. But possibly because of another reason than her.


	29. Making up

**I am sorry that this update is a little late but I didn't had an internet connection for the last two days.**

**Btw, anyone has listened to the new song of Adele and absolutly loved it? I listened it and somewhere between the first time I listened it to the fifth or something there popped another idea in my head for a story! Very excited and dissapointed because I don't have the time for all my ideas.**

**RPOV  
**I feel like some kind of housewife at the moment. Waiting and waiting until the husband comes back. But I am not a housewife and Dimitri is not my husband but I still find myself waiting for him to return back home.

Since the moment we had sex we have been arguing with each other. I would call it fighting but there is no screaming, no throwing things and no running this time. We argue for a little while until we both have enough of it and then we go into this silent mode and we don't talk to each other anymore.

And we still crawl into the same bed and the thing that surprised me the most is that he still moves closer to me, wraps his arms around me and falls asleep with his nose nuzzled into my neck. And I grab his hands tightly into mine and hold them like they are my last anchor to him.

The reason we are acting like this is idiot. And I guess that it is mostly my fault. I just panicked after I realized we didn't use protection. All those memories flashing through my head from my pregnancy. The morning sickness and the aching and the feelings I had after I gave her away.

From that moment I found out that I was pregnant until the very end of that pregnancy I knew that I wasn't able to raise my own child. But how I wished that I could have. I am still behind my choice I made back then but it was never easy.

And now I am acting like my own stupid self. Thinking about things way ahead of time. I don't even have to be pregnant from this one time having sex without protection. My period could just come and remind my body that I escaped this time.

When I told Dimitri that we didn't use protection I saw the hopeful look in his eyes and I know how much he wants children, a wife and the whole package. But I am not ready for that yet and I went mad when I saw that look in his eyes. Not at him but at myself.

I am twenty-four years old. I have a wonderful… boyfriend, not having a better word for it. I have friends around me and I have a father. I still have my work, even when I have another three weeks where I am not allowed to work.

I didn't realize this on my own. No I needed Lissa to scream at me for five whole minutes before I finally saw what she was seeing. And I told her that she was right. But now comes the hardest part, making it up with Dimitri.

And the thing is that he hasn't come home yet. It is Friday night and he only texted me that he went out to drink something with Ivan. Maybe those two idiots are finally talking everything out. It is about time that they do.

Friday night and I am waiting until Dimitri gets home. I want to apologize to him and tell him everything. Because I wanted to get a morning after pill so I would be sure that I didn't get pregnant. Dimitri didn't want me to do that. He wanted to wait and see what happened.

He said that if I get pregnant after this one time it was meant to be and he promised me that he would be with me no matter what. And if I don't get pregnant than we will wait until I am ready. But I am scared that I won't ever be ready.

So against his words and his promises I got myself a morning after pill. He knew I got that pill and that is the reason he is disappointed at me. Not because I got the pill but that I did it without discussing it with him. Without involving him into my decision.

But the truth is that I sat there the whole morning staring at the box. I sat there staring at it and doubting every choice I could make. And I even got the thought into my mind to throw all the protection out of the window and getting pregnant. But also the thought went through my mind to run away again. But that thought only lasted for a small second.

When noon came around I finally made my choice to throw the thing away and see what happened from now on. Maybe I got pregnant with Dimitri's child and I had to face my fears. Or I could escape it for a couple more years.

I had wanted to tell him that I hadn't taken the pill the same night. But he had been irritated and he didn't wanted to talk to me. Maybe it was also because Viktoria had decided to move in with Ivan. I guess that he was also deep in thought about the fact that Viktoria had chosen Ivan above him.

It is already one am when I finally hear the door open. I stand up quickly and make my way towards him. I watch him while he hangs up his duster and takes his shoes off. When he turns around we just stand there staring at each other for a moment before I take a step closer to him and put my hands against his chest. He grabs both of my hands but he doesn't push me away. He just holds me there.

'I didn't take the pill Dimitri.' I tell him and I see the relief and something more in his eyes. He bends down and pecks my lips.

'Thank you.' He says before wrapping me in his embrace and holding me close to him. I wrap my own arms around him and close my eyes while I try to remember his scent and the way his warmth feels. He is my home.

'I love you so, so much.' I tell him and I cup his cheek with my hand. He leans into the touch and places a small kiss in the palm of my hand.

'I love you Roza.' He says before pulling me closer and placing his lips on mine for loving and soft kiss. I can taste the vodka on his lips and pull away sooner than I actually want. He pouts as I pull away, making me chuckle. It looks ridiculous to see a 6 foot 7 man pouting.

'I can taste the vodka on your lips.' I tell him and instead of apologizing or anything else he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking. I let out a small yelp as he does and grab his ass to just hold something.

He walks us all the way to the bathroom before setting me down. He gives me a quick peck on the tip of my nose before he grabs his toothbrush. It makes me laugh to see him like this. He is happy and his eyes are twinkling.

'How did your talk with Ivan go?' I ask him and he makes a face at me for asking him that. I know that I am risking his good mood but I just want to know. He rinses his mouth before he turns and leans against the sink.

'We talked it out.' he says with a frown.

'You threatened him?' I ask him.

'Of course I did. No one is going to date my sisters without having a death threat pointed at his head.' He says. We stare at each other for another moment before he opens his arms again and I step into his embrace. I am glad that he talked it out with Ivan. They are best friends after all.

And even with them talking it out I didn't expect anything else than Dimitri explaining to Ivan what is going to happen when he hurts Viktoria. I would even chase Ivan myself when he hurts Viktoria. Maybe I should make my own threat sometime.

'Enough about Ivan. I want to talk about us.' he says with a grin before picking me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he walks us to the bedroom. I kiss his neck and jaw and bite softly into his earlobe.

'Stop teasing.' He orders me as he lets himself fall down onto the bed with me on top of him. I let myself roll of him and he immediately follows and pulls me back into his arms.

'I would love to have a little you running around.' He says while breathing into my neck, making me shiver. He can't even hide the eagerness in his voice when is talking about children.

'There is still a chance that I am not even pregnant.' I tell him. A little bit worried how he will react when it turns out that I am not going to be pregnant. I don't want him to break down and be crushed.

'I know. I know.' he says with a loud sigh as he lets himself fall with his face into the pillows. 'I know that you think that you're not ready and I know that you are still young. But I am already thirty-one Roza. I would love to have a little family myself.'

I can see the reason in his words and I see the sincerity in his eyes as he turns his head towards me. I reach out and knot my fingers in his hair. Turning so my face is only inches away from his. Staring at each other and getting lost in the chocolate brown eyes.

'One day we will have that.' I tell him and it is the first time I am sure of that. I don't know what the future will bring but I know that if I think about the future, Dimitri is there.

'I wanted to talk to you about something else.' I tell him, suddenly feeling a little nervous again. I talked about this with Lissa and she supported me but it is something else to tell Dimitri this.

'Tell me.' he says, turning a little and supporting his head with his hand.

'I talked with Lissa today and I think it is better that I will see someone again. To talk to something about everything that has happened.' I tell him and I look away from him. I have come so far after returning from rehab. With the help I had there and the help I had after that.

But now with everything that happened and all the things I found out about my parents I feel stuck again. It feels like something is keeping me from doing the things I want to do because this voice in my head keeps reminding me of what happened and what could go wrong. And Lissa and Dimitri are wonderful but I don't want to bother them with all this.

'You are?' he asks in surprise. Sitting up and pulling me with him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him. 'I am so proud of you, you know that? And I will always be supportive to you Roza. You are my everything and we will manage to go through everything.'

I want to believe him as he says that and I do. I am lucky to have a guy like Dimitri by my side and have his support and his love. Somehow we will get through this all end we will have our happily ever after. I am sure of that.

We spend that night talking for a long time.

**Viktoria pov  
**I wake up with a jolt as two cold hands grip my bare arms and turn me around. My heart starting beating loudly until I see that Ivan is hovering over me. His face only inches away from me and I feel his hot breath on my skin.

He called me to say that he was going to a bar with Dimka and he didn't know how late he was going to be home. So when I got tired I already changed into my pajama's and snuggled under the covers. Laying down on Ivan's side of the bed so I can inhale his scent that is still on his pillow.

'You're home.' I croak and rub my eyes, trying to wake up a little more.

'Marry me.' he says suddenly with that happy glint in his eyes. This definitely wakes me up. I sit up, making Ivan fall down beside me.

'What?' I ask him, turning to him. He sits up and cups my cheeks in his hands.

'Marry me Tori.' He says and I can tell by looking in his eyes that he means it. I am wondering where this suddenly comes from as I remember him talking to my brother this night.

'You got permission from Dimka?' I ask him with a grin. It is definitely Ivan to do everything big if you just give him a small piece.

'Yes. And before he changes his mind I want to make sure that you are officially mine.' he says with a big smile on his face.

'So when do you want to get married?' I ask him, liking the idea of marrying the love of my life. Even when we aren't together for that long. As I remind myself it has only been a couple of weeks.

'Now.' He tells me and my eyes grow big.

'You are asking me to elope with you?' I ask him and he nods. I start shaking my head and remove his hands from my face. Standing up from the bed and setting my hands on my hips.

'Navi, I warn you.' I tell him, already knowing what he is going to do. But I shriek as he grips me and pulls me onto the bed. hovering himself above me.

'Elope with me Tori. Be my wife.' He says as he nips my neck. Sucking on that spot beneath my ear that instantly makes me moan.

'I am not going to elope.' I tell him. Trying to escape his torture. I feel him grin and he pulls away from me.

'So you do want to marry me?' he asks me with such happiness shining in his eyes. I know that my expression mirrors his as I nod. He kisses me with such passion and happiness that I have to take a couple of minute to catch my breath.

'But…' I tell him and place my fingers on his lips before he kisses me again. 'I want a big wedding.'

He nods and kisses me again but I pull away again. 'And I want Dimka to give me away.' I say and he nods before kissing me again. Suddenly he stops and looks at me.

'I finally got your brother to be okay with us and now you want to push him a little further?' he asks me, pretending to be shocked. I slap his arm playfully.

'You are the one who asked me to marry you.' I tell him before grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him back down to kiss him again.

'Any other conditions?' he asks me between kisses.

'I want to get married in our home church.' I tell him and this time he looks a little surprised before a large grin spreads on his face.

'You are still dreaming of that fairytale wedding you imagined when you were twelve, aren't you?' he asked me and I feel myself blush a little. Remembering everything.

When I was twelve I was obsessed I was already secretly obsessed with Ivan. And I went as far to make a map with everything I wanted if we got married. One day I walked into my room and found Ivan turning the pages of that map. It was the most embarrassing thing in my life.

'You promised me to never talk about that again.' I tell him and look away from him. How can he remind me of such a thing.

'Come on Tori. It was cute and you eventually get to marry me.' he says while wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh and pull him down again to kiss him again. But after a little more kissing he pulls away again and stands up.

'I have something for you.' He tells me, suddenly a little unsure. He goes through one his drawers until he finds what he was looking for. Then he sits back next to me and holds a small box open to me. Inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I feel tears in my eyes as I look up at Ivan again.

'Oh, Navi. It is beautiful.' I tell him and see the relief in his eyes when I tell him that.

'I saw it a couple of weeks ago and I just had to buy it because it reminded me of you. And I already knew that I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you so I thought that I could buy it in case I needed it.' he rambles a little.

I cup his cheek and kiss him lovingly. After I pull back he slips the ring on my finger and we both sit there for a moment admiring the ring. Then I pull him back to me and kiss him. Absolutely determined to show him how much I love him.

**Please don't forget to review and to tell me all of your wonderful idea's! I may not alway aknowledge you as a reviewer but I read every single one of them and I love to get reviews.  
****Should Rose be pregnant or not? Tell me!**


	30. I asked her to marry me

**This is the first chapter that has been checked by a Beta. So thanks to Lilith Thunderstorm for going over this chapter for me :).  
Please tell me if it improves my story :)**

**Dimitri pov  
**I have been trying to do my job but my mind keeps drifting back to my beautiful Roza. We have had multiple conversations about her possible pregnancy and as much as I would love for her to be pregnant and start our own family, I also know that Rose may not be ready. Even though she tries to hide that and acts braver than she is.

She has gone back to work but has also decided to go talk to a therapist about her past and the recent ordeal of being taken by Victor. She is exhausted when she finally gets home but I can also tell that it is doing her good. She isn't the kind of girl who can sit home and do nothing all day long.

I know that it might seem like I am pushing her into this pregnancy and that she is doing this because I want to but we worked that out. I explained to her that I am eager to become a father but not eager enough to lose her if she is going to run away the moment she finds out that she is pregnant.

'Earth to Dimitri.' Ivan says as he lets himself fall into the chair in front of my desk. I rub my eyes before focusing on him. He looks happy and a little nervous.

'How are you and Rose?' he asks me. I told him about the little fight we had and even why we were fighting in the first place.

'We made up and now we're just waiting until we know if she is pregnant or not.' I tell him, all the while closing the files on my desk and saving the documents on my computer. Knowing that it will be a while when Ivan walks into my office.

We speak every day since we run this business together but now a days it's mostly about business and our personal lives don't get involved much. Maybe it is most because I don't want to know too much about his relationship with my little sister. Only that she is happy and that he is doing everything he can to make her happy.

'Good. Have you talked about her seeing her daughter for the first time?' he asks me and I grimace a little. Remembering the talk we had. I feel guilty about having Sydney, Adrian and Olivia at our home but on the other side, I didn't know that Oliva was Rose's daughter.

'We talked about it but it didn't go very well.' I answer him and lean back into the chair as I recall the conversation we had.

_Flashback_  
_'Rose we need to talk about you seeing your daughter for the first time.' I tell her as I sit next to her on the couch. The looks she gives me tells me that I am in trouble for even thinking about starting this conversation._

_'She isn't my daughter anymore. She is Sydney's and Adrian's daughter.' She says before returning her attention back to the television. A little irritated by her answer I take the remote from her and turn the television off. She gives me an evil look before she tries to grab the remote but I hold it out of her reach._

_'Dimitri, give it back.' She warns me, a dark undertone in her voice._

_'Not before you talk to me.' I answer and place it on the table behind me. She looks at the remote before looking back at me. Thinking of her chances of grabbing it._

_'Don't even think about it.' I warn her and she lets out an irritated sigh before turning to me._

_'I don't know what you want to talk about Dimitri. There is nothing to talk about. I got pregnant years ago, decided to give up the child for adoption and then I gave her away. End of the story. I am not her mother anymore. She now has two amazing parents and she doesn't need me Dimitri.' She says and crosses her arms._

_She has put on a masker so I can't see her true emotions and it irritates me even further. She has been hiding her emotions for so long before I finally got the chance to read her but now she has placed the damn thing back so I can't read her anymore._

_'So it doesn't do anything to you that you saw your daughter for the first time in real life? And why were you so surprised when you saw Sydney? You have pictures of your daughter right?' I send all these questions her way, wanting to have answers even when she isn't working with me._

_'I said that I got pictures of her not that I ever looked at them.' She says. This surprises me even more. Why would she never look at the pictures of her own daughter? Has she even kept them?_

_'Why wouldn't you look at them?' I ask her. Wanting to move a little closer to comfort her but she hold her hand up. Signaling for me to not come closer._

_'Maybe because it hurts too much.' She answer, her voice no louder than a whisper. I try to come closer to her again but she stands up quickly._

_'Let it go Dimitri. It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed.' she says before walking towards the bedroom. One look at the clock tells me that it is only seven o'clock.  
__End of flashback._

'It will work out Dimka. Don't worry about it.' he tells me but it isn't very convincing. I give him a small smile.

'How are you and Vika doing?' I ask him. Surprising both of us with my question.

'Well I want to talk to you about something.' He says and starts acting even more nervous. I place my hands on my desk and lean forward a little.

'You haven't hurt my sister, right?' I ask him and he immediately says that he didn't and would never hurt her. I let out a sigh of relief as he tells me that.

'I asked her to marry me.' he blurts out. I raise my eyebrows at his words. I give him my permission to date my sister and he goes as far as to ask her to marry him.

'And what did she say?'

'She said yes.' He tells me, a very happy look on his face.

'I swear to god Ivan. If you do this for some kind of sick joke I will hunt you down until the end of the world.' I warn him. Not believing that he is going to marry my little sister.

'Dimka, have a little faith in me man. I am in love with her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life.' He tells me and I can see that he is sincere in his answer.

'I never thought I would see the day that Ivan Zeklos would commit himself to one woman only.' I say and chuckle a little. He grins at me as he sees that I accept it.

'She just put a spell on me.' he says and the man who is sitting in front of me is nothing like the one I met all those years ago and have spent time with all these years.

'Congratulations man. I can't believe you're so whipped.' I say and we both laugh.

'Can you believe we are both living together with someone and everything?' Ivan asks and I shake my head. For so many years we have been busy and life has been crazy. And now though life is still crazy, I know that when I have Roza everything is worth it.

'I guess that we finally grew up.' I tell him and he laughs again.

'I will never grow up.' he says with a cheeky grin.

'When are you going to get married?' I ask him suddenly.

'Don't know yet. Vika wants to tell everyone first and she wants to get married in the church in Baia.' He says to me and sighs loudly, rubbing his eyes in the process and I chuckle. Imagining my little sister already driving him mad with all of her wishes.

'Well good luck. She will be your problem from now on.' I tell him and he wants to reply but at that moment Sydney and Adrian walk in my office.

'I am sorry to bother you but we have found the final evidence in our case.' Sydney tells, making our conversation stop immediately. We both move in our seats to brace ourselves for the news we are about to get.

Sydney walks forward and gives Ivan a file with their research. I walk around my desk to look over his shoulder at the file. It has a lot of bank accounts and transfers to other bank accounts. More papers and more evidence but no names yet.

'So who has been stealing from us?' I ask them. Ivan looks up and together we look at them, eager to know. We are both tired of this and want this to be over.

'We think it would be better to have the cops here when we tell you.' Adrian says. We both look at him before looking at each other. It increases the curiosity that runs through me. I want to question this but one look from both Sydney and Adrian tells me to do what they say. So I pick up the phone and call Mason and Eddie, asking them to come as soon as possible.

**Rose pov  
**I'm a day late. One day may not seems like much but since I know that we had unprotected sex I can't help but think that I am pregnant and I am trying not to freak out but it isn't really working. So I bought myself a test.

I already bought it this morning but because I was interrupted every time I had to pee I didn't have time to do the test. First Viktoria stopped by, her eyes shining and she was almost bouncing up and down when she told me that Ivan had asked her to marry him.

I was very happy for her but maybe a little impatient when I listened to her. But I couldn't send her away and ended up making tea for us and sitting on the couch with her for hours. She told me about how they had met. Through Dimitri, not surprisingly.

She told me that she had been in love with him for a long time but she never thought that there would come a day when he would return those feelings . So she had watched as he dated girl after girl.

For a while she even forgot him and dated this nice guy back in Russia. But then Ivan showed up again and she knew she had to try or she would have to live with the what if. So that is when she dumped the poor guy and flew to America with her mother and ended up deciding to stay here.

It was then that Ivan told her that his feelings for her never went away. And so their relationship started. Then she wanted to talk about her upcoming wedding. She wants to get married in the church in Baia.

She already had everything planned in her head and she imagined the true definition of a fairy tale wedding. I don't have anything with weddings so I told her that I would contact Lissa very soon and we would have a girls night where we would discuss all those things. This would probably mean Lissa and Viktoria discussing weddings while I am sitting there daydreaming about my Russian god.

After two and a half hour she finally left the apartment, announcing that she had to call her mother. The moment I closed the door behind her the telephone started ringing. For a while I stood there, wondering if I should ignore it until I saw that it was Lissa.

I had to pick up on my pregnant best friend. She was seven months along now and called every time something changed in her pregnancy. She called when she started showing and she called when she first felt the baby kick.

She had told me that she and Christian had been in the hospital earlier this morning. She'd felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and they'd been worried. Thankfully the doctor explained to them that she had Braxton Hicks contractions. I didn't know what they were but Lissa assured me that it was normal. Or that was what the doctor had told them.

This meant that we spent an hour on the phone just talking to each other and about her pregnancy. We talked about me going back to work and about my appointments with a therapist. It was nice to talk to her again.

Now I am finally able to take the test. Sitting on the toilet and peeing over the stick I think about the fact that I could be pregnant and how that makes me feel. On one side I don't want to be pregnant yet for a couple of years. On the other side, however, it is really great to see Dimitri this happy.

Knowing that that isn't a good reason to want to be pregnant I'm hoping that I am not. I want to get better before I have to take care of another person. Because I feel like I'm not ready to do that yet.

As I walk with the test in hand towards the living room a cloth is placed over my mouth and I am pulled against a body. I try to fight it and scream but it isn't helping. I scratch the person and hear swearing but before I know it darkness surrounds me.


	31. Tasha

**Thanks to my beta LilithThunderstorm**

**Dimitri pov  
**It'd been a long day when I was finally able to get into my car and drive home. Since the moment Sydney and Adrian walked into my office today it had been one hell of a ride until we couldn't do anything anymore and decided to go home for today.

The moment Eddie and Mason walked into my office we went into full serious mode. How could we not. After months of stress and living in the unknown we would finally get our answers. What an answer it was!

Sydney and Adrian had made a file of all the money that had gone missing. The bank accounts that the money went to and where it went after that. It was smart and also extremely difficult to do. So it was a total surprise to both me and Ivan that the person that was stealing from us was Tasha.

We both just sat there for a full ten minutes staring at each other before Ivan started to apologize. He thought it was his fault that she had been stealing because he was the one that had hired her. But it started months after he had hired her so there was no way that this was his fault.

I'd been irritated to have Tasha back into our business. Not because I hadn't trusted her with the money and all that. But because she was still after me at that time. After everything that happened between Galina, Tasha and me I thought she would have had enough.

But I guess that she just couldn't let it go that I chose Galina over her when they'd made me choose. How I wish I could go back in time and walk away from both of them. I still can't believe that after all these years Tasha would still believe that there was a possibility for a relationship between us.

It that made me think that maybe that was the reason she had come back to our business after all this time. That she'd thought that it would be an easy way to get back into my life. There was even a thought going around in my head that made me believe that maybe she was stealing because she wanted to get some sic kind of revenge on me for not choosing her back then.

After we had looked through the entire file we handed it over to Mason and Eddie who would arrest Tasha for us as it was obvious that we were pressing charges against her. We got a big shock when they went off to arrest her and came back only minutes later and told us that she wasn't at her office anymore.

Mason called the station and he was going over to her house with a couple of other officers while Eddie would be staying with us to search her office. There was nothing in her office that told us that she was doing this or the reason why she was stealing from us.

What surprised us was that there was nothing personal in her office. She hadn't placed one picture on her desk or a paper that told more than work related stuff. It was so unlike Tasha to do that. Ivan and I both remembered her as the girl that put her office full of personal stuff.

We discussed it with Eddie and after he took all the things he found necessary for this case we went with him to the police department. We filled in paper after paper and were questioned for hours. I felt drained and I couldn't think of anything else than to just go home and bury my head in Roza's neck and do nothing for the entire night.

So I found myself driving a little faster towards home. And I found myself a little more impatient when I was waiting for the elevator to take me up. From the apartment that Ivan and Viktoria shared came laughter and it brought a small smile on my lips. It was a good thing that those two made each other happy.

From the apartment that I shared with my Roza wasn't coming any noise. Which didn't surprise me at all. I had found her more and more lying on our bed and watching some television show on her laptop. Surprising her with a Netflix account was one of the best things I could have done. Or maybe the worst since I sometimes found myself waiting because she hadn't finished her episode yet.

However when I opened the door the entire apartment was dark and I couldn't even hear the faint noises coming from the bedroom that I normally hear. I thought she was going to be spending the entire day at home but maybe she decided to go to her work or went to visit Lissa.

I pull my phone out of my pocket as I put my duster away but there isn't a message from her telling me that she went somewhere. Weird. It's not that she needs to text me, it's just that she normally does.

My heart almost stops when I look up and see my Roza. She's seated on a chair, her feet tied against it. Her hands tied together in front of her and there's blood coming out of her nose and mouth. I went to take a step closer to her when a person steps in front of me.

Tasha.

There's a small grin tugging at her lips and a crazy look in her eyes. The most disturbing thing is the gun that she is carrying around.

'Hello Dimka. We've been waiting for you.' She says in a sick, honey sweet voice as she lays one of her hands on my chest. I take a step back immediately so her hand falls down. Her eyes narrow at my action.

'You know, Rosemarie and I have been talking for a while but she isn't very polite. I always thought you would have wanted a girl with a little more class. Not some street whore.' She spits out and it makes me furious. I try to remind myself that she is carrying a gun and I have no idea if she is going to use it so I have to keep calm.

'Can't we talk about it Tasha? Without that gun?' I ask her while I try to weigh my options of taking the gun out of her hands without her firing it. She looks at the gun before looking up again. Her grin turning into a full smile. It only made her look crazier.

'Oh this?' she asks, acting surprised, and swinging the gun around. 'Are you afraid that I'll put a hole into that little whore of yours?'

I try to look past Tasha to take a glimpse at Roza to see if she is seriously injured. Tasha won't let me as she grips my chin and forces me to look back at her.

'I can give you everything Dimka. More than she can ever give you. So you just have to say the word and I'll make sure that she can't come between us anymore.' She tells me as she steps closer to me. Her free hand goes from my chin around to my neck.

'Why don't you let me take care of that?' I tell her. Trying to distract her as my hand goes to the gun. Her eyes light up for a moment as my words reach her, but the moment she feels my hand at the gun her eyes go dark and she pushes me away. She does it with so much force that I have to take a step backwards.

She quickly walks over to Roza and puts the gun against her head. Roza's head goes up and I meet her eyes. She looks furious but I don't know if her anger is meant for me or for Tasha. Or maybe it's meant for both of us.

'Wrong move Dimka.' She tells me and I hear the click of the gun as a bullet falls into place. An entire conversation finds place between me and Roza and I try to tell her how much I love her. I would give up my life for hers without thinking twice about it.

'Sit down.' She tells me as she point the gun at me. I look around and try to come up with a plan to save both of us or at least her. Tasha seems to know what I am thinking. 'No chance Dimka. I will shoot you and her if it is necessary.'

'Why are you doing this?' I ask her as I sit down. We have been looking for her the entire day and then I find her in my own apartment.

'Don't you get it?' she asks me, her voice becoming higher. 'I have been waiting for you for so many years waiting until you would finally see me. First I have to watch you and Galina together. Then when I finally convinced her to take her own life you put up a wall around yourself that nobody could get through. And then, after years, when I finally think that I have a chance you fall in love with a whore.' At the end of her story she is yelling at me. Her eyes furious and crazy.

'Of all the people you could choose from Dimka, you choose this pathetic excuse of a woman.' She yells again.

'Stop calling me a whore.' Roza says between her teeth as she turns her head to look at Tasha.

'Don't you dare speak to me.' Tasha screams at her and she slaps her across the face. Roza's head snaps sideways and she spits the blood out of her mouth. In my anger I stand up but Tasha is quick to point the gun back at Roza's head.

'Sit back or I will shoot her.' she says and I have no other choice than to sit back down again.

'What did you do to Galina?' I ask her as I think about the words she spoke. To my surprise she starts laughing.

'I only had to whisper ideas in her ear and she followed them. She told me how scared she was that you would leave her and I told her that she needed to get pregnant to keep you. And oh how she tried. I remember her telling me that you fucked every chance you got. The stupid girl didn't get pregnant. So when I told her that a little lie wasn't a bad thing she lied to you about her pregnancy.' She tells me as she shakes her head.

It enrages me to think that Tasha was behind all of the things that Galina did. I always knew that Galina was a little insecure and that she relied heavily on Tasha but I never knew how bad it truly was.

'And then she called me up in the middle of the night to tell me that you were leaving her. She cried and cried and cried. She begged me to fix this for her and take her back to Russia. I only had to tell her what kind of disappointment she was to this world and to everyone around her and she made the final decision on her own.' She tells me.

'You are a murderer.' I grit through my teeth as I follow her every move.

'I am not a murderer.' She yells even louder as she points the gun at me this time. 'I didn't kill her. She killed herself.'

'She wouldn't have killed herself if you hadn't told her all those lies.' I tell her as I stand up again. She isn't going to fire the gun in her hands. She would have killed Roza if she really wanted to.

'Oh please. Like you care at all. You never really cared about her.' She tells me and it feels like she is trying to get on my nerves.

'I cared about her. I loved her. I probably would have spent my entire life with her if she hadn't lied to me about all those things.' I tell her, my voice starting to rise.

'Dimitri.' Roza says and I look back at her. I somehow forgot about her for a moment and I feel bad for her that she needs to hear all these things. It isn't something you want to hear but she doesn't look hurt or angry. No she is trying to tell me something with her eyes.

'You only speak when I allow you to.' Tasha tells her and slaps her again. This time she falls sideways on the ground. I move forward and lean besides her before Tasha can do anything.

'Are you alright?' I ask her as I roam her body with my hands. She nods and the next thing I know I am pushed backwards.

'Get away from her.' Tasha screams at me and she pushes the chair and Roza away. She turns around again and points the gun at me.

'You were meant to be mine Dimka. He promised me.' she tells me and I can't follow her story. Who promised her that?

'Let me tell you one thing Tasha. I will never be yours. There will never be a day when I will want you or crave for you. You are crazy and you are supposed to be in a mental hospital.' I spit out as I push myself back onto my feet, towering over her.

'If I can't have you. Nobody will have you.' She says and a determined look comes in her eyes.

Then it all happens so fast that I can't follow what is happening. The door is thrown open and police officers barge into the apartment. A gun goes off and a sharp pain follows in my leg. More gun shots follow and then the ground is near.

My hands go to my leg and when I look at them all I can see is red. Darkness quickly surrounds me and I try to find Roza before the darkness pulls me in completely.


	32. Pregnant or not pregnant?

**I know, I know. This is late. Life got in the way a little and I couldn't get this chapter on paper the right way. The first version sucked! Big time. The other two times I killed off Dimitri... And then this came! Hope you enjoy.**

'_Penny for your thoughts.' I whisper in her ear, making her shiver. She is laying on her stomach with her hands under her head that she has turned to the other side. I'm lying on my side, facing her. With my fingers I move her hair out of the way. She tenses before relaxing at my touch._

'_I love you.' She says, turning her head my way. Her hair falls before her eyes and I move it away again. Her eyes are shining with love. I smile before pressing a soft kiss to her full lips. She taste like honey, making me want more of her every time I get to taste it._

'_I love you my beautiful Roza.' I tell her, pressing a kiss on her shoulders. With my fingers I follow her spine. I watch her as she closes her eyes, hearing her moan softly. My hand reach her backside and I cup it, squeezing lightly._

'_Didn't you had enough?' she asks with a smile. I shake my head, leaning in to capture her lips again. We made love three times already but one look at her makes me feel like I can never have enough of her._

_She turns on her side, giving me a better view at the front of her body. I move closer while wrapping an arm around her waist. Feeling her body pressed against mine. It's one of the best feelings in the world. Having her here so close to me. Being able to touch her, kiss her, talk to her and so much more. She spreads her hands on my chest while she kisses my chin softly._

'_I don't think that I could ever have enough of you.' She murmurs against my skin. I chuckle and press a kiss to her forehead. She pushes me over, rolling on top of me. Her hands pushing on my chest as her eyes roam over me._

'_You must work out a lot.' She says to me. Her fingers following my abs. She dips one finger into my navel before laying her hands on my hip bones. My whole body tenses as she does that. My lower part coming up in action. She grins as she sees my reaction._

'_I have a special way to work out.' I tell her and buck my hips up. She tries to hold a moan by biting her lower lip. I sit up and pull her lip from her teeth with my own lips. Sucking hard on her lip the moment I got it. This times she can't hide her moan._

_I drag my fingers through her hair, tilting her head backwards so I can nip at the skin of her neck. Her nails dig into my shoulders as she murmurs my name over and over again. How did I ever got this beauty into my life?_

'_I wish we could stay here forever.' I tell her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She tugs at my hair lightly._

'_You can stay here forever.' She says before kissing me. Her lips mold together with mine. Her tongue traces my bottom lip, asking for permission. Something I grand her without thinking about it. I let myself fall backwards, pulling her with me._

_For now I decide to stay with her. To enjoy myself a little longer. I roll us over, hovering over her before we start our round four._

**Rpov  
**I sit on the table, swinging my feet since they are hanging over the side of the table. I keep looking at them. Back and forth. Back and forth. A hand lands on my leg, stopping them and placing them in her lap. Lissa.

'Everything will be fine.' She tells me as she captures my gaze with hers. My mind feels numb, so does my feelings. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to feel anymore. I sigh loudly, looking away from her.

'The doctors are operating him right this second. A nurse can walk in every second now telling you that he made it and that he is in the recovery.' She says. I nod. I need to hear it myself before I believe it. They have told me again and again that his wounds weren't so severe. But I can still see all that blood.

I feel my father's hands on my shoulders. For a couple of weeks he has disappeared but one phone call telling him what happened and he showed up within minutes. Knowing better I didn't asked him where he went.

'Belikov won't leave.' He says, squeezing my shoulders. I look up at him. He bends down and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. It tickles a little.

'Miss Hathaway?' the doctor walks in with a file in his hands. He looks up for a moment before looking back down. I don't say a word to him, silently studying him. He has a small round pair of glasses on the tip of his nose. His hair looks like he put his fingers into the power point. Wearing a long doctor's coat with brown khaki pants and black shoes.

He sits down onto a chair that he has pulled in front of me. Putting his feet on his other knee, laying the file on his leg. He takes the time to put his glasses into the pocket of his coat before he looks at me with a serious expression.

'How are you feeling Miss Hathaway?' he asks me. I resist the urge to slap him. I shrug, not really giving him an answer.

'We did some blood test on you, a physical exam and some x-rays.' He says, looking into the file again. He talks about we but the only one I have seen were a couple of nurses, someone from the lab. Not him, not this doctor.

'The blood tests came out clean. Nothing out of the ordinary. X-rays were fine. But you have a severe concussion. Besides that you have a couple of bruises. Nothing that won't heal with a little time.' He tells me, awaiting my reaction.

'I will give you some painkillers for the headache. You need to rest for at least two weeks. Sleep as much as you can.' He tells me. He nods before closing the file. With one more nod he stands up, wanting to leave again. This time I call out to him. He turns back to me.

'Am I pregnant?' I ask him, ignoring Lissa's and Abe's stares. I will explain it to them later, for now I just need to know if I am or that I am not. Recalling the stick that is probably still lying on the floor. Or maybe it is put into a bag and taken by the cops.

'You're not pregnant.' The doctor states as he looks into my file one more time. I nod, not really sure how to feel about this. I want to celebrate this, jump up and down, that kind of celebrating. I also have to tell Dimitri this as he comes out of his surgery, he won't be so happy about this as I am.

'Any more questions?' he asks with his eyebrows raised. I shake my head. He turns, leaving. I don't like doctors, especially these kind of doctors who doesn't care about the patient. Only about the wounds and what he gets out of it.

'You thought you were pregnant?' Lissa hisses. I turn to her. She is standing with her hands on her hips, looking furious. She is even scarier now that she is pregnant.

'I thought but I am not.' I tell her, shrugging it off like it is no big deal. She points her finger at me, her breathing heavy.

'How dare you keep such a thing from me Rosemarie Hathaway.' She says and I cringe, she never calls me by my full name until she is very mad. I look for an escape that isn't there. I could run, I would be faster than her. She will get me sooner or later and that won't be pretty.

'I wasn't sure.' I tell her, holding my hands up in surrender.

'I thought you and Dimitri used protection.' She calls out. Abe clearing his throat. As we turn to him he gives us a pointed look.

'I don't want to hear about my daughters adventures. And am I not a little bit too young to be a granddad Kizm?' he says, giving me one of his smiles.

'You're already an old man, old man.' I tell him, giving him a grin. Feeling a little better not that the doctors has told me the news. However I wouldn't mind seeing that nurse with the painkillers for my aching head.

'Answer me Rose.' Lissa calls out, wanting to have the attention back to her. I look at her and sigh loudly. Deciding to ignore my father for a little moment.

'We do. We just forgot once.' I tell her. Abe makes another noise behind me before he leaves the room. Lissa sits down next to me, taking my hand in hers.

'I can't believe that you didn't tell me.' she says, leaning her head against my shoulder.

'I'm sorry Liss. I really needed to do this on my own.' I tell her, feeling her nod. She understands it. Then she sighs again.

'I miss you Rose. We use to do everything together and tell each other everything. I hate growing up.' she says and places one of her hands on her stomach. I lay my hands next to hers, rubbing it lightly. She smiles up at me.

'Don't you like it? Being pregnant?' I ask her, a little bit worried. She has always dreamt of being pregnant. Getting her own child. Being a mom.

'I do. I really do.' She says, nodding her head fiercely before she stops and gifs me another sigh. 'It would be really nice to see my feet again. Or not having to pee every ten minutes.'

I chuckle at her complaining. Remembering how she was looking at me with wonder back in the time. She thought I was exaggerate things. Now she knows that it isn't all happiness and sunshine.

'You will love it again tomorrow.' I tell her and wink at her. She nods. Probably already experienced it. We stay silent for a while until a nurse walks into the room, followed by Abe. I look at her in curiosity, wanting to know more about Dimitri.

'How is he?' I ask her as she stays silent. She stands in front of me, holding up a plastic cup with two pills.

'You take these pills first and then I will tell you.' She says, giving me an order. I look at her for a moment before I take the cup out of her hands and swallow the pills without water. Wanting to have answers that desperately. She hands me a cup of water, wanting me to drink that too.

'So?' I ask her the moment I have swallowed the water.

'He is out of surgery. He is sleeping off his anesthesia.' She tells me and I sigh out of relief. He isn't on the table anymore.

'Is he going to be fine?' I ask her. Not really satisfied with the short answer she gives me.

'The bullet went through his bone. He needs to stay off it for a couple of weeks before revalidation.' She tells me and I almost want to groan. Not because of having Dimitri on rest. But knowing how stubborn he is going to be about it. Mostly about using cruches.

'Can I go to him?' I ask him, she nods. I am already off the table and by the door when I remind myself that I don't know in which room he is.

'Which room?' I ask her. She shakes her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. She tells me the room and how I can find it easily.

'Rose!' Lissa shouts at me, stopping me. I turn and see her walking towards me. 'Let's go together.' She grabs my hand as we start walking again.

My breath hitches in my throat as I see him lying in that hospital bed. He looks small and terribly white. Lissa pushes me forward, I'm thankful for that. Together we reach the side of his bed. I look down at him before taking his big hand in mine.

If I ignore the beeps and the tubes I could almost make myself believe that he is asleep. Almost, because He is only a little bit to white to be just sleeping. I brush some strands of hair out of his face before bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

'I love you Dimitri.' I tell him, pressing my lips against his forehead for another kiss. He even smells differently. I turn and wrap Lissa into a tight hug, as well as that goes with her belly between us. She lets me cry on her shoulder.

We both grab some chairs and sit down next to him. I have his hand in both of my hands, stroking it softly. As I keep watching him for a reaction, a sign that he is waking up, I wonder how I am going to tell him that I am not pregnant.

Then I wonder where we are going to stay after he gets out of the hospital. There I no way that I am going back to that apartment. It just doesn't feel safe anymore. I think that I could stay with Abe again but I want to be with Dimitri and I wonder if that is going to happen. Abe and Dimitri living in one place.

'I called Olena.' Abe tells us as he walks into the room. I nod, thankful for him. Feeling guilty that I didn't even think about calling his family that he is in the hospital.

'When will they come?' I ask him, already knowing that Olena will step on the first flight that she can get. Wanting to be with her only son.

'As soon as possible.' He says, I feel his presence behind me before he lays his hands on my shoulders. He squeezes lightly and I look up to him. Regretting it moments after that when I feel the pain shoot through my head.

'Call me if you need a lift home.' he says before pressing a soft, tickling kiss to my forehead. I thank him before he leaves. He may not be the father I needed for the greatest part of my life but he is trying to make up for his lost time.

Lissa leaves a couple of times to go to the bathroom or to find something to eat. She offers me something that I decline. Lissa is a great friend. She doesn't leave me here to be by myself. She keep sitting next to me. Even when I know that these seats aren't comfortable. Even when I know that she isn't comfortable now while she is pregnant.

'Sorry we're late.' Ivan says as he and Vika walks into the room. Vika rushes over to Dimitri. Murmuring something to him in Russian. I stand up and hug Ivan tightly. After that I walk to Vika and hug her to. I let Vika sit down on the seat I was sitting on before while I stand on his other side.

'We got a call from you father. He is a scary man.' Ivan says with a funny look on his face. I feel myself smile a little at his face.

'How's he?' Vika asks me as she looks at Dimitri.

'He's going to be fine. The bullet hit his bone so he needs to stay off his leg for some time.' I tell them. Vika nods with tears in her eyes. Ivan moves to her, wrapping his arms around her as he is close enough.

'I can't believe she broke into your house.' Vika murmurs again. She strokes his left cheek with her fingers.

'We need to tell you something.' Ivan says, making me look up to him. I see Vika looking up at him, having their own silent discussion.

'Tell me.' I order them, wanting to know what they are hiding for me. I have the feeling that it isn't something good.

'Tasha is dead.' Ivan says, dropping the bomb.


	33. Truth

**I apologize for the long wait! It has been a month since the last time I updated and it shocked me! But here it is, the next chapter. And as an apology thing I have written two chapter instead of one. The second chapter is a complete lemon!  
****Please remember to review! **

A couple of weeks has passed since that night when Tasha came into our apartment. A couple of weeks have passed since I woke up in that hospital bed with Roza hovering over me. Right now we are sitting in one of the meeting rooms waiting for our lawyer.

'Are you alright?' I ask Roza as I press a soft kiss to her knuckles. She looks my way and gives me a small smile. We are both a little bit nervous for what he is going to tell us. We haven't really heard a lot these past couple of weeks.

The first thing we heard was that Tasha was dead. She had shot the moment the police came bursting through the door. Maybe panic or something else but she had shot anyway. Then she had pointed that same gun towards the cops at they hadn't taken any risks. Six bullets had hit her and made her fall to the ground.

They had brought her to the hospital but she had been a lost case. I guess that it was what she wanted. She would rather be death than be in prison. Leaving us with the question why she did what she did. Because even if she did this because she had wanted me, she had gone to desperate heights to tell me that.

Another surprise was that Abe had showed up the moment we were both at the hospital. He hadn't told us what he had been doing and Roza told me that it was better not to ask him. The day after that the police told us that they had taken Victor and his brother Robert into custody.

Both for the kidnapping and for the roll they played in Tasha's little game. Still we didn't knew who the mastermind was after the disappearing of the money, Tasha or Victor. The thing we did know is that they worked together to bring me and my company down.

After I was released we went to stay with Abe. With the agreement that Roza and I wouldn't do anything to intimate in front of him or where he could hear us if he let us stay together in one room. Not that we had much action in these last couple of weeks. My leg was still hurting and Roza's head was still hurting. The other times where we would feel good enough to do any of these actions Abe would show up, interrupting us. It seemed like he made a sport out of that.

Two days after I was released my mother showed up at Abe's doorstep. He was very hospitable towards her. I guess that he just didn't liked me because I dated his daughter. I would never admit it openly to anyone but I was very happy to see my mother.

She hugged me for ten minutes before releasing me and having me assuring her that I was fine. Roza looked at it with a smile before it was her turn. She was quite shocked when my mother did the same thing with her that she did with me. It didn't surprised me as much as Roza, she was family now.

Roza slept much the first week and with the painkillers that I had I slept nest to her. Our days mostly spent in bed but not doing anything that needed taking each other clothes off. Unfortunately.

Somewhere during that second week we had one of our more important talks. Roza had told me before that she wasn't pregnant but we hadn't gotten the chance to talk about it some more. I apologized to her by the way I pushed her into something she didn't want and wasn't ready for.

She apologized for not talking to me, something I brushed off. I blamed myself, not her. We talked some more. Roza wanted children, just not now. I being impatient at becoming a father promised her that I would wait until she was ready. Even when she finds out a few years from not that she never wants children. Because let's face it. Without her I didn't even want to have children. I wanted her and I would choose her over and over.

She went as far as to tell me more about her pregnancy. How she knew she had to get sober to give birth to a healthy child. But also her struggling for keeping the child. She had trouble getting adjusted to the child growing inside of her. She couldn't get herself to love the child.

This is where Lissa became the most important person in her life. She had listened to her worries and her depressions. She had help but having a friend was even more important for her. Lissa had helped her giving her pregnancy a place.

Lissa had held her hand while she had been filling the adoption papers. She had helped picking the right family for her child. Lissa had been in the hospital room when she gave birth to her baby girl. They had both cried when Rose had held her before giving her to the nurse.

Roza was afraid that when she got pregnant again that she would find herself having the same troubles as the last time. She was afraid that she wasn't able to love her child. Tears were in her eyes as she told me. I had held her, couldn't find the right words to tell her.

When she had calmed down we had spoken a little more about our future. We both agreed that we didn't want to go back to that apartment. I would get our stuff out of it and we would find another place to stay. Somewhere we could live together in peace.

I wanted to buy a house in one of the outskirts. Roza had been doubting about that until I told her that we could get a house closer to Lissa. Then she could get the chance to see her friend a little more. She really liked that idea.

One of the other choices Roza was making was quitting the study she was currently following. I had bitten my lip because I thought it would be a bad idea but then she told me that she just wanted to switch to something else. This wasn't where she belonged.

She wanted to study art. She wanted to start painting again. I never knew that she loved to paint but I support her no matter what. When she felt a little better she started painting again and the first thing she painted was a memory of her from the days she lived on the streets and even when it was sad it was still beautiful.

'Mr. Belikov, miss Hathaway.' A tall man steps into the room, his name is Raymond Dawes. He is our business lawyer and has helped us out before. This is something else but he still took the case. He shakes our hands before sitting down.

He takes his time to open the buttons of his jacket. He puts his briefcase on the table, opening it and getting some of the files out. He closes it again and place the briefcase next to him. Then he opens some of the files, rearranging somethings before clearing his throat.

'The case you gave me is very complex Mr. Belikov.' He tells me, looking my way. I nod, already knowing that. If it wasn't complex it hadn't gotten this far.

'I have first started with investigating the file you got me that the private investigators created. They did a good job but it wasn't entirely complete. During the search through your business and all the finances we found out that the start of this crime started years ago, during the start-up of your business. We believe that it was Tasha Ozera who started this all but she couldn't have done this all without the help of Victor Dashkov and Robert Doru.' He tells us. His face turned into a mask.

I let out a deep breath and grip Roza's hand tighter in mine. This mess had only gone bigger and bigger without us knowing. How could it happen that Tasha has started all of this so many years ago. She was around a lot during our start-up and she helped us out with a lot of the finances. She must have had a plan around that time as well. Probably not the same thing she had now.

'How did she did this?' I ask him, wanting to know how she could have started the beginnings of her masterplan so long ago. He moves one of the papers my way.

'As you can see she has made a sort of bugs which she could use to finish her plan when she needed it to. These gaps into the system made it possible to have the money not only be transferred to your account but also to other accounts. And because it is used in such an early state it took a long time before someone noticed this.' He says while pointing to certain points on the paper.

'She used it for a small amount of time when she was a part of this business as the beginning. We tracked it down and the amount of money came up to a small two thousand dollars. After that it suddenly stopped. This was also the time Tasha left the business.' He says and I swear loudly. We had a lot of trouble with money at the start and now he tells me that we could have a little more money if we had seen through Tasha from the start.

I feel Roza trace her thumb in soothing circles on the back of my hand. I look her way and with her eyes she is telling me to calm down. Which is probably a good idea since the man is not done with his story.

'We went through the years where she didn't worked with you and nothing happened. The first few months where Tasha Ozera started working for you again it was the same thing. Nothing happened. But from some of the things we found in miss Ozera's apartment and in the apartment of the brothers we think that she was already planning. This time it would be worse than the last time.' He says.

'The money has disappeared into more than one account and those accounts were linked to other accounts as well. The money has gone to more than one person and we are currently busy with finding the owners of all those accounts. We don't know why this money isn't held by miss Ozera or the brothers.' He goes further.

'The thing we are concerned at for this moment is the way both miss Ozera and the brothers were interested in miss Hathaway. We have found several pieces to support our presumption. They had all the intentions to harm you.' He finishes.

It takes everything in me to stop myself from picking up Roza and taking her away to somewhere safe where no one can find her. I feel like a cave-dweller for feeling this. Maybe we could go somewhere. Not me dragging her but she can go on her own. Have a little vacation.

'Maybe we can go on a vacation.' I tell Roza but both her and the lawyer are shaking their heads. Great, no support.

'It's important that you are here for answering questions and your presence is needed in court.' The lawyer says.

'I'm not going to hide.' Roza says, stubbornly as she is. I hadn't expected a different answer from her. It would've been nice. Having her agreeing with me for once. I let out a loud sigh before rubbing my face with my hands. Secretly hoping that this is all a bad dream.

'I recommend you to hire some sort of security. At least for you miss Hathaway.' He says and I can already see the scowl forming on Roza's face. I can understand where he is coming from and it does sound like a great idea.

'I think you should.' I tell her and she narrows her eyes towards me. She doesn't agree with this idea at all. With my eyes I tell her to do it and with her eyes she tells me, stubbornly, that she is not doing it.

'I don't need security. I'm perfectly fine on my own.' She says and this time I raise my eyebrows at her. Not having the chance to forget the time that Victor and Robert took her. Or when Tasha stood in our apartment with a gun pointed to Roza's head.

'They have tried to harm you Roza. Please, do this. Do this for me.' I say to her, almost beg her. I am sure ready to go down on my knees and beg her to do this. I lean forward, bringing our faces closer. With my fingers I trail a path on her cheek, feeling her lean into my touch.

'I would feel a lot better knowing that you are safe, my Roza. I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself but they have already tried to harm you twice. We don't know if they have more people out there.' I tell her before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. As I pull back I see her eyes open again and she leans her forehead against mine.

'Fine. For you Dimitri.' She gives in. That went faster than I thought it would be. I was sure that she would get mad at me and yell at me before giving in. I guess that we are both growing.

'But…' she begins and I almost groan at those words. 'I will find someone on my own.' She finishes and for a moment I close my eyes. Discussing this with myself. I wanted to find someone for her so I would know that I could trust that person. With Roza you never know who she hires.

'Fine.' I give in myself. She already gave in to having security. It only seems fair that I give in with her only requirement. Hearing someone clearing his throat makes us pull back from each other. The lawyer is sitting there with an inpatient look on his face.

'I hope that we can continue with more important things.' He says. I squeeze Roza's hand to keep her from making comments towards the man. For the next hour the man continues with telling us which information they have gathered.

How their plan is for court. The people they need to find from the different bank accounts. He also tells me to be prepared that there is a big chance that we won't get all that money back. Something I had already been afraid off.

Than we discuss the press. They will find out sooner or later and it won't be pretty. Years ago they had been on us with the death of Galina and the note she left. It took a long time to get them off our backs. Even for all those years they still followed us. Both me and Ivan as they thought we were very hot bachelors.

I am afraid that this time it will be our fall down. That we won't be strong enough to pull us back up from the scandal that will be put onto our business. What if people stop buying our products and we will go bankrupt.

'At last I have one more thing we have discovered in the apartment of Tasha Ozera.' The lawyer says with a blank expression. He pulls something from one of his files and puts it in front of us. I pull it closer to see if my eyes aren't betraying me.

These are pictures, taking of Roza an me. Pictures that couldn't be taken without having someone spying on us. Some are from us making love on the couch or the floor even. But there are also pictures of when I took her against the window.

They are erotic and I want to have them in a larger format against my wall. But these are taken without us knowing. Without our permission. Tasha had someone taken them and then she kept them.

Then I arrive in pictures that aren't taken from me and Roza. Yes, Roza is on them but this time it is not with me. They are taken in the time she still worked for the pleasure service. I watch them closely. Seeing her in the arms of other man.

Seeing other man buried deep inside of her. First it makes me freeze. It makes me so, so cold. But then the rage starts. The anger consumes me. How dare she have taken pictures of this. How dare they to show them to me.

Roza is mine and mine only. I don't want to see her without someone else. Even when I know it happened I still don't want to see it with my own eyes. Roza fingers dig into my arm but I shake her off. Not because I don't want to feel her but because it is too much. Because I am afraid that I will hurt her.

'What is this!' I say in a low voice to the lawyer. Grinding my teeth for keeping the anger inside of me. He gives me a pointed look. I can already see what they are, that is true.

'I swear that we weren't together back then Dimitri.' Roza pleads with me. I shake my head, wanting to have her quiet for a moment. Not wanting her to say another word because of the jealousy I feel inside.

'Bury them. I don't want to see them ever again.' I say before pushing my chair back. Roza grabs my arm again. When I look at her direction I see the hurt in her eyes. I am already hurting her, I realize that but I can't help it. I can't stop myself.

'Leave me alone for a while.' I tell her, my voice tired. I stand up and leave the room. Leaving Roza with the pictures and the lawyer. How could she have done that. I find myself feeling angrier at Tasha for taking those pictures, or having them made, than for the other things she have done.

I have forgotten my churches in the meeting room and I curse loudly for that. My leg is hurting like hell as I limp towards my office. I close the door behind me, not bothering to put the lights on as I make my way to the couch.

I fall down and grip my leg in both of my hands. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I feel so ready to wake up from all this mess and realize that this has all been a bad dream.


	34. Lemonade

**M-scene  
**I drag my hands through my hair as I try to get myself back together. I know that all these pictures have been taken before she was truly mine but I can't help but to feel jealous. She is mine. She belongs to me. I can't stand to see her in the arms of another man. Even when it was before she made her commitment towards me.

The door opens and Roza steps inside. I expect her to be apologetic or to have a guarded expression on her face. But neither of them are expressed on her face. Her lips are pursed a little bit like she is irritated. When her eyes meet mine I see the fierce expression in them. She is so beautiful.

She closes the door and pauses for a moment longer by the door, her back towards me. When she turns around I can tell that she has a plan. She made her mind up to something. It doesn't take long for me to understand what she is going to do.

Her hands to the hem of her shirt. Her fingers slipping beneath it and she slowly pulls it over her head. Exposing a beautiful red lace bra. Her skin toned and she shivers lightly as the cold air hits her but it doesn't stop her.

First she pushes one of the straps of her bra from her shoulder. Biting her lip while she plays softly with her breasts. I lean forward, don't want to miss a single thing. It has been to long since I saw her naked. Since I saw her like this. I feel myself springing into action. Ready to leap at her the moment she is close enough.

The other strap is pushed of her shoulder and she has to hold her breast to keep the fabric from falling downwards. I watch her as she licks her lips before her hands disappear behind her back. The fabric starting to make its way towards the ground. And as she opens the clasp the fabric falls. Only to be stuck her wrists. She grabs it and throws it my way.

I catch it, my eyes never leaving her. Looking at the beautiful view of her full plump breasts in front of me. And only to be seen by me. I hold her gaze as I bring the fabric to my nose and inhale the soft scent of what can only be described as Roza. I watch her eyes darken.

She takes a couple of steps towards me before bending down. This time I gulp loudly and try to reach out to hold her breasts. To massage them and bring her pleasure. To my bad luck is she just out of reach. This makes me growl in displeasure. She grins at me.

Her boots fall to the ground before she straightens up again. Her hands going back to her breasts once more. Her thumbs brushing over her pink nipples that are pointed forwards. A soft moan escapes her lips and I bring my hands forwards once again. Wanting to touch her. Needing to touch her. To feel her. To taste her.

This time she obeys and steps forward, into my reach. My hand wrap around her hips, holding her and guiding her closer to me. She straddles me as her hands reach towards my hair. Her fingers pulling on the holder so my hair falls loose. Her fingers dragging through the strands, pushing my head backwards.

I reach up to her the moment she moves down. Our lips meeting in the middle in a soft searing kiss. My hands leave her hips to move up, up, up to her hair. Tugging at it, making her gasp. Using that moment to trust my tongue into her mouth. It surprises her for a short moment but after that she battles back. Trying to fight for dominance.

My hands go down, down, down to her breast. One hand lingering there while I move the other hand to the small of her back, pressing her further into me. We both groan at the friction. I pinch her nipple and grin as I hear her shriek. She pulls back with her eyes narrowed.

'Aren't you a naughty man.' She tells me and I nod happily. Her fingers go to the buttons of my shirt and start to undo them. She bends down to press kisses to the exposed skin. Her body moves to the ground and she places herself between my legs. My breathing begins to become harder and harder. When she bites just below my navel my breath hitches for a moment before I let out a loud moan.

Her fingers start with my belt, this time I start to help her. We both fumble to get my pants down. Together with pants disappear my boxers. Before I know it she has the tip of my cock between her wet lips. I groan and mumble her name as I let my fingers slip in her hair.

'God, you're amazing.' I tell her and feel her smile around me. She start humming lowly and I have to try everything to keep myself from coming right then. Her fingers trail a path over my legs before she reaches between my legs and cups my balls.

'I'm gonna..' I try to warn her but warmth is shooting through me before I can finish my sentence and warn her. She keeps sucking until the last seed had left. As she pulls back she swallows and licks her lips before smiling widely.

'That is possibly the fastest I ever made you come.' She says, proud at herself. I shake my head while smiling. I lift her up and let us slide backwards onto the couch. Her on top of me. Softly I press a kiss to her lips before pressing another kiss to her forehead.

She moves of me, shredding her pants and thong before climbing on top of me. I expect her to start rubbing her hips against mine. Instead of doing that she moves up my body. Up, up, up until her wet pussy is hanging above my face.

'Lick me.' she orders before lowering herself. I wrap my hands around her thighs and keep her steady and at the right height before taking a long lick. She shivers and moans. Her legs almost unable to keep herself up.

I lick, suck and bite softly. Her hips bucking more uncontrolled with every lick I take. I squeeze her legs harder, pushing her more down. I suck one last time, feeling her come onto my face. Now she is really unable to keep herself up and I guider her down so she can lie on top of me.

'God, that was great.' She tells me as she presses soft kisses on my chest. I press a kiss on her hair as I trace patterns on her back with my fingers. It feels great to have her so close to me again. But I really want to be inside of her. To claim her entirely as mine.

I move my hands down to cup her ass, squeezing it hard. She leaps up. Her hands pressing on my chest as she gazes down at me with her eyes wide. I buck my hips up so she can how excited I am. She moans as she feels me.

'Still not enough.' She says before she grabs my thick hard cock in her hand and guides me inside of her. We both moan loudly as I am buried inside of her again. It feels like ages ago since the last time we were connected like this.

'I love you.' I tell her, needing to tell her. She grins before she bends down.

'Of course you love me.' she says, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. 'I love you to.'

We make love there, lying on the couch. Roza on top, moving up and down my shaft. My hands going to her breast. Holding them, massaging them, pinching her nipples lightly. I feel her tighten around me and I buck my hips up. Harder and faster.

She scrapes her nails over my chest as her orgasm consumes her. I follow her. She falls down on top of me, still connected. I push the strands of sticky hair of her forehead and cheeks before kissing her deeply. Not caring that I can taste myself on her tongue and she can taste herself on my tongue.  
**End of M-scene**


	35. Two months

**This took me longer than I had expected, so sorry! I have really re-written this chapter over and over again.  
****The sad thing that I have to tell you that this will be the final chapter of this story. See the post at the end.**

'Rose, will you marry me?' I ask her, kneeling on one knee in the middle of an empty house. It looks crazy but it is one of the best decisions I could make. She is about to give me an answer when her phone starts ringing. She pulls it out and gives me an apologetic look. She has to take it.

I sigh as she steps a couple of steps towards the window. I rise and drag my hand through my hair. This is not how I had pictured it. Not at all. When Roza calls my name I look around to see a worried look on her face.

'Lissa is in labor. We need to get to the hospital.' She tells me. I only nod and then we are off. Out of the house and in the car towards the hospital. Towards Lissa.

**Two months ago  
**'I don't understand why you are so mad at me.' Roza says to me as she sits next to me. Yesterday I found out that there are pictures from her with other man. And while it looked like we made up yesterday it doesn't feel like it.

'I'm not mad.' I tell her, not looking at her. It is true that I am not mad. I am jealous, furious and a whole lot more. Every time when I can forget about what she used to do, there is something that reminds me again.

'Well, you're not happy either.' She says and as I peak at her I see her pouting. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. She is adorable when she pouts. But then I remind myself why I am sulking here alone and the smiling stops.

'How would you feel when you knew I had slept with hundreds of woman before you?' I tell her, finally snapping. It is not fair. I don't even know why I do this. Maybe because the pain I feel in my leg. Maybe it is that green monster inside of me. She sighs loudly.

'Are we doing this again?' she asks me. Her voice even sounds tired. I lay my head in my hands. God, why do I have to be this pathetic?

'Let me know when you are yourself again.' she says, touching my arm lightly before leaving me alone. I want to tell her not to go but her retreating posture gives me peace.

**Six weeks ago  
**'Lissa wants me to be in the hospital room with her during her labor.' Rose tells me and I only nod. We are still ignoring each other. I have to apologize to her but instead I am ignoring her.

'What are you pathetic?' Ivan tells me as soon as Rose is out of the room. I glare at him before looking back at the paper before me. I am ignoring him to. But he is a lot harder to ignore because he is insulting me every chance he gets.

When I turn the page my breathing stops for a second before my heartbeat starts beating even faster. Pictures, stories. Everything. Pointing out who Rose really is and her relationship with me. I close my eyes before giving the paper to Ivan.

He swears loudly when he sees it. In a minute he is on the phone and I know that I have to make a decision. I take my crutches and go the same way where Rose disappeared a couple of minutes ago. Finding her on the couch in the living room, staring at the paper.

I sit down next to her, gathering her in my arms. Apologizing to her, over and over. She clings to me as her eyes are still on the paper. I don't even know how she must feel know that the whole world knows who she is.

**Five weeks ago  
**'Trials will start one week from now.' Ivan says as he sits down next to me on the couch. It has been one hell of a week.

'What are we going to do?' I ask him, looking at him. I see worry in his eyes that I know is reflecting in mine. In one week we lost a lot of customers. The press has been constantly on our back. Rose hasn't been out of the house in a whole week.

'I don't know. I don't know. But going back to Russia has never sound this good before.' he tells me with a laugh. There is no humor in his laughter. There is a chance that we will lose everything that we have built in those years here.

'We are not going back. Not yet.' I tell him. Not telling him about the papers and plans I have ready if this is all going to fail. It all depends how we are going to deal with everything going on around us.

'If I knew that this would all been such a mess I wouldn't even come to America in the first place.' He tells me. Sighing loudly and leaning his head against the back of the couch.

**One month ago  
**We hired an advisor who would talk to the press and manage that kind of things for us. But with everything going on that wasn't enough. They wanted our opinions. They wanted to hear what we would say. So now we were sitting here with the press in front of us.

We had explained everything and they had their time to ask questions. Most were the same things. How could we have missed this for so long? How could we have hired Tasha when she already had her faults in the past?

And after everything they wanted to know about my relationship with Rose. That was not something I wanted to share a lot of to them. I am not ashamed of Rose or my relationship with her. It is just that I like to keep things privately.

'Mister Belikov, could share a little bit more about the past of Rosemarie?' one woman asks. I sigh loudly before rubbing my eyes again.

'Rose has a troubled past. Lived in foster care and on the streets. She had to do what she had to do to survive. I'm not going to share more about it.' I tell them and can already see that they don't like it.

They would like a story where they could fill two pages with, at least. But even when I had wanted to share her story I would've invited her to this so she could tell her own story. Another pair of hands go up and I have to stop myself from sighing again.

'Does it affect your relationship that she used to work as a whore?' one man asks and in that moment I have to resist the urge to punch the man. Ivan kicks me beneath the table, reminding me to be nice.

'It doesn't affect my relationship. I love her and I want to share the rest of my life with her. It shouldn't matter what her past is or what mine is. The only thing that matters is our future. If you don't have any other questions that doesn't involve my relationship with Rose than we are done.' I say to them. Cutting of any other questions they want to ask.

After it stays silent for a while I push my chair back and leave the room. Feeling angry and that green monster is coming up again. That is happening a lot lately. To my left is a glass bowl and before I realize what I am doing I have it in my hand and are throwing it at the wall in front of me.

'Let's get a drink.' Ivan says behind me, observing me for a moment. I don't even argue with him, just follow him into his office where he pulls the vodka out of the drawer of his desk.

'For emergencies.' He tells me while giving me a glass of the liquid. I throw it back all at once. Feeling it burn in my throat.

'I'm so done with all of this.' I tell him while refilling my glass. 'I'm so ready to give this all up. Buy a small house somewhere far away from here and start working somewhere. Just a simple live.'

**Still one month ago  
**My hand reaches out to hers, tangling our fingers together. Her palm is a little sweaty, she is nervous, but I ignore it. I need her and I guess that she needs me. Lending strength to each other during everything that is going on.

Today is the start of the trials. We are heading there with mixed feeling. Hopefully it will bring justice and send Victor and Robert to prison. On the other hand I don't want to see those two man again. I know that Rose doesn't want to see them either.

When we step out of the car a lot of press is waiting on the steps to the courthouse. Taking pictures and trying to get our attention. Ivan walks in front with our lawyer. Then comes me and Rose. Behind us are Abe, my mom and Sydney and Adrian.

Lissa wanted to come but she wasn't allowed. Christian wouldn't let her go. And Ivan and I didn't want to have her here. All this stress isn't good for the baby. She has enough of that with the false accusations.

We fill in the courtroom. Waiting for the jury to come in and for the judge to take his place. First we will start with testimonies from employees of us. Testimony's from me, Ivan and Rose. But also Abe since they don't really trust him.

The judge comes in and we stand until he takes his place. After that he calls up the first person and everything starts.

**Three weeks ago  
**'What do you think?' I ask Ivan as I push the small black box his way. He opens it, looking inside of it. When he looks at me again he has his brows raised.

'Are you serious?' he asks me and I nod. I am very serious about this. We have a lot thrown our way and we reached a stress level we can't barely handle. But in all of this there is one thing that I am sure of. And that is that I want to share the rest of my life with my beautiful Roza.

So when I had time last week I went to the storage where all our furniture went and all the boxes out of our old apartment. Somewhere in one of those boxes was the ring that my mother brought. The ring that used to be from my babushka.

'Will she say yes?' he asks me, probably remember the last time I tried to do things in a rush. It only resolved in her leaving me.

'I hope she does.' I tell him, being honest. I want to ask her. I want her to be officially mine. It would be amazing to wake up with her and be able to call her my wife. To know that we will spend the rest of our lives together. That she will still be with me when we are both old and grey.

'Maybe you shouldn't wait a couple of years?' Ivan asks me. I know that he will support me no matter what. But that it is his job as my best friend to protect me.

'Maybe I should. But this isn't like the first time I got married. You know that. Rose doesn't want me for my money. She won't push me into a marriage just because she claims to be pregnant. I don't even know that she will accept to marry me. It is just that I got this ring from babushka. It means that she supports this. It is like she already knows that Rose will marry me. I have to try it.' I tell him, trying to explain how I feel about this.

'Alright.' he finally says, pushing the ring back to me. 'But I will be your best man. And don't think you won't get a crazy speech.' I laugh at this, already knowing that he is going to try to embarrass me in front as many people as he can. It is why he is my best friend.

**Two weeks ago  
**Last week we heard that Robert is heard by many psychologists. He looked unstable towards the trials and was finally send to a mental hospital. It is good for him that he is getting help for his problems. But it isn't helping us with our case.

His testimony is classified as unusual because of the unstable character he has. This threw back our case for a bit. The judge wanted to hear a couple of people again. And wanted to hear more from the jury what they thought.

Today we would give our testimonies again and Victor would be heard, again. He was enjoying this a little bit too much. All that attention going to him. I just hope that they will put him behind bars for the rest of my life.

**One week ago  
**Rose is always bouncing up and down. She is such an impatient person. The moment I lay down the phone she grips my hands in hers.

'And?' she asks me, searching my face for answers. I give her a couple of seconds longer before grinning at her.

'We won the case.' I tell her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling into a tight hug. We finally did it, we finally won. Victor will be put behind bars for the rest of my life. He can't bother us anymore now.

**A couple hours ago  
**'What about this one?' I ask Rose as we step into the second house from today. I dragged her along with looking at houses. Something she didn't knew when she stepped into the car with me this morning.

I am done with living with Abe. I need my privacy. It seems like every time I even try to kiss Rose he just shows us, clearing his throat and making us stop. I want to be able to pull her onto the couch with me and make out for the rest of the night.

Sure we have the bedroom for ourselves but it makes me feel like a teenager instead of an adult. I want to be able to sneak to her, wrap my arms around her when standing behind her. Kissing her neck and slipping my hands beneath her shirt.

'I don't know.' she says and my eyes go up, back to hers. She is looking at me with an amused look on her face. She busted me while I was looking at her body for a moment.

'Then let's go to the next one.' I tell her, tangling our fingers together while pulling her with me.

'Don't we have time for a quick stop somewhere?' she asks me, her tone teasing. I don't seek much in it and just expect that she wants to stop for ice cream of something to eat.

'Where do you want to stop?' I ask her, receiving my car keys from my pocket. Letting go of her hand and wanting to walk around the car to get in. She lays her hand on my arm, stopping me.

'I don't know, somewhere where no one can see us.' she says, her fingers tracing over my stomach. Her eyes following her fingers. I can just watch her until I have enough of it. I grab her hand, pushing her against the car and kiss her.

This woman will definitely be the death of me. I pull back from her sooner than I actually want but we are standing in the middle of a street. Everyone can see us here. Not something I usually appreciate.

'Later. First we have to find our home.' I tell her, pecking her lips one last time before releasing her.

We go see three more houses before we walk into the last one. It is a simple house. Beautiful but simple. It is a free standing house with a small garden in the front but a big garden at the back of the house. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms. A large kitchen with dining area and a living room with glass doors leading to the garden.

'I think I love this one.' She tells me, looking around. I follow her with a smile on my face. Loving to see her like this. It is like she is already picturing her future her. I hope that she is picturing a future with me. Taking a deep breath I pull the ring out of my pocket and get on one knee.

**Now  
**We were just in time for labor. It looked like Lissa's baby had a rush to come into this world. She was just checked in at the hospital when the doctor told her that she would be able to push in less than half an hour.

I left Rose as Lissa's side. Wishing Lissa good luck, sharing a look with Christian before going to the waiting room. Luckily for me that I always had a book laying in my car or it would've been a long time sitting here.

Before I even knew it Rose came into the waiting room, a happy smile on her face. Lissa had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that she named Moira, after Christian's mother. She crawled onto my lap. Telling that Christian would get us when they had Lissa all cleaned up. Giving them a little bit of privacy with their new born.

'I think I want one of those monsters one day.' She tells me. I give her a puzzled look until something click into my mind.

'You mean a baby?' I ask her, nearly laughing at her by calling them monsters. She nods.

'Not now. Just one day. When I am grown up and everything.' She says, making me laugh. I drag my hands through her hair, pushing a kiss to her forehead.

'That would make me the happiest man in the world.' I tell her, picturing a small girl looking just like Roza does.

'I thought you already was.' She says, pulling back so she can look at me.

'I am always happy when you are with me.' I tell her, trying to kiss her again. She pulls back, shaking her head.

'Yes.' She tells me, making me more confused than I already was. 'I will marry you.' She finishes.

I pull her towards me, kissing her passionately. Trying to put everything I feel into that kiss. When I pull back it is only to receive the ring from my pocket and slip it on her finger. It looks so good on her.

'I love you.' I tell her.

'I love you.' She says before kissing me again.

**So, what do you think? Probably not really happy about the ending. Well, I want to add one or more extra chapters to this story. Making time laps. But I am not sure what to write. So you can share your ideas with me. And it may take me a couple of weeks, maybe months, to write those. Life is crazy.  
****You can follow me as an author so you can see when I post a new story because I have one in the making. As well as two short stories. **


End file.
